A Guitar Can Change A Person
by Progota
Summary: Maka caught Soul kissing some girl. Now with a change of heart. Maka wants to be someone new and that involves changing her apperance and personality. So why is she a guiatist in an all boys band? And is Soul jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**Progota: i have started a new SoMa**

**Tsubaki:(claps)**

**Progota: you will go far in life!**

**Maka: just get on with the story**

**Progota: Fine tsubaki if you'd do the honor**

**Tsubaki: Progota does not own Soul Eater and Plz Read, Enjoy, and Review**

* * *

><p><em>Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Soul<em> Maka thought over and over in her head as she walked the streets of Death City with bags around her arms. She had tears running down her eyes and was tired from running.

What made her think this you may ask? Why did Soul, her trusted weapon partner, do to make her cry and run away from their apartment? Simple take a look.

_Maka was quietly asleep from defeating a pre keshin. When she woke up she was still quite tired but had to make dinner. She arose from her bed and heard squeaks coming from the couch. She thought that Soul might be asleep so she quietly made her way to the kitchen._

_Then she saw it. On the couch sat Soul and another girl from her class kissing. The boy she loved with another. She quickly ran back to her room. She didn't think that they saw her considering they were sucking face. Tears ran down her face as she was heartbroken from the scene. She swung open her closet door and grabbed and her over size sports bag._

_She quickly began to pull open her drawers and pulled the clothing from it harshly shoving it into the bag. She moved on to her closet and grabbed whatever she found. She constantly had to stop and wipe her tears completely off her face and eyes. When she finished she grabbed her phone that had been charging and shoved it in her bag. She rushed around the room looking for her special hiding spots where she hid her emergency money for Soul. When she was done she looked at her room that was completely torn apart._

_She didn't care though. She counted the money she'd save all these years and had about 500-1000. She rested on her bed tired from scurrying around her now ruined room. She looked at her phone it was around 7._

_She let out a sigh along with a roll full of tears. She hiccupped for breathe the harder she cried and her hands were completely wet with tears. She had to leave this for awhile. _

_When she heard the front door close she suspected the girl left already. She didn't feel like see 'his' face right now. She wasn't about to walk through the front door and let him see her like this. She opened her window and looked at the fire escape one floor down. To normal people it was a jump that could kill but to her it was like jumping of the side walk onto the road. Simple as that._

_She reached for a note and wrote down a small message on it. She left on her desk neatly nothing compared to her messed up room. When she heard a knocking on her door and voice of her right now hated weapon she grabbed her bag and her favorite book and jumped. She landed safely on the escape and quickly made a dash for the ground. _

_I didn't want to see his face at least not right now._

She continued to walk and walk until she couldn't. She looked at the path that lie in front of her and saw Blaire in her cat form walking down to the Apartment. When she saw Maka she ran over to her and greeted her.

"Hello Maka chan" she said happily.

"Oh Hi Blaire" Maka answered weakly.

"What wrong? Where you going?" she asked eyeing the big bag around her back.

"I wanted to get out for a while ya know" Maka said with a fake small smile.

"Maka Chan" Blaire said sympathetically knowing something was wrong.

"Well then I'll take my leave" Maka said walking past Blaire. She heard a small poof and saw smoke. She turned around to see the once talking cat in her human form.

"What he do Maka" Blaire asked walking back to Maka.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied the best way she could.

"You know what I'm talking about" she said sternly

"What Soul do" the cat woman asked again. Hearing his name broke Maka. She lost control and began to cry uncontrollably again. Blaire ran over to her and wrapped her arms over the small teen's body. She quietly comforted her until she began to quietly stop crying. She didn't want to stop but she didn't have any more tears.

"Now you wanna talk" Blaire asked patting her back softly. Maka only nodded wiping her tears.

"Now what happened" Blaire asked softly but determined to get an answer and scratch the crap out of Soul later.

"Soul… was… kissing…another…g-g-girl" she said crying more remembering the painful memory. Blaire was actually stunned to hear this. She knew both Soul and Maka liked each other but was too afraid to ruin their strong partner and friendship.

"Oh Maka" she said patting down her ruined hair "It's okay" she whispered softly.

"Blaire" Maka said speaking up "I don't wanna go home" she said squeezing Blaire a bit more.

"I know it's okay" she answered "There a little cheap hotel a block down why don't you get a room for the night" Blaire suggested. Maka only nodded and they began to walk over the cheap Hotel.

While they walked Blaire began to plot ways against Soul. She also planned on telling the others. She knew Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty would be furious. It wasn't long till they got there and checked in a room.

"Want Blaire Chan to stay with you" Blaire asked transforming back to a cat.

"No" Maka answered "I wanna be alone right know" she added plopping on the somewhat comfortable bed.

"Maka you know you have me and the others" Blaire said reassuring her.

"Yeah" Maka muttered from the pillow.

"Well then I'll be going now" Blaire said magically opening the door.

"Call me or the others if you need anything" Blaire said closing and locking the door behind her.

She was now alone. Completely alone in a hotel room with no one but herself. Here she could cry all she want without a worry but she wasn't about to do that.

She turned on the T.V and changed the channel until she found something to watch. It was the movie Titanic. She flipped over and watched the movie closely.

What caught this little blond's attention was the Rose. She was a high class woman trying to please her mother. She was of high class and was to act like she was. In a way she seemed like she knew her. Like she was just trying to be a smarty pants to be like her mother and be the best out there. Not having fun or being herself.

She noticed how much Rose felt when she was with Jack. He brought out the best in her. She had fun when she was not acting of high class. When she was free without a care in the world.

Maka wanted to be like that. Someone free without a care. Someone completely different than who she was. Someone that she wanted to be.

Around that time the story got sappy.

_Too romantic_

She thought turning it off and slipping in to a deep sleep. Maka already knew what she was about to do. She might regret it but she knew it might be best for her. A tear and smiled appeared and the darkness began to spread across the room as the clock struck mid night.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: There ya go<strong>

**Maka: If this is a SoMa why is soul sucking face with a slut**

**Soul: yeah**

**Progota: dont worry my darhlings it will be (evil smirk)**

**Soul: okay... just review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Progota:idk y but this story is all i want to work on right now**

**Maka: so read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Apartment<strong>

A young teen knocked on his partners door hoping she was about to make dinner. When he heard a thump coming from inside he began to slowly open the door. What he saw next shocked him. It looked as if her room had been trashed. The window was open and random pieced of clothing lay on the floor. Some of the drawers were on the bed and others pulled out form the hinges or thrown on the floor.

"Maka" he spoke softly as he slowly stepped in to the room.

"Maka" he repeated louder.

"Where are you" he asked to the quietness that filled the room as the wind blew through the window.

He noticed that many of her clothing had been taken and the window was open. He first suspected someone had taken her but Maka was stronger than that.

He walked to the closet and saw the empty hangers on the floor. What ever happened he knew she was in a rush.

_But what from what._ He thought closely.

He walked over to the desk and noticed a paper that had been taped down at the top. The wind that blew made the bottom lift up and flap. He walked over to it and pulled it lightly tearing the tape. He read over it and it read…

_Dear Soul,_

_I feel like I have to leave for a while. I'll_

_be fine so don't worry about me._

_Maka_

He read over the note and felt like something was immediately wrong. He ran over to the phone and called Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Hello" Tsubaki said in a tired tone.

"Hey Tsubaki Is Maka there" he asked in a rush.

"No why is something the matter" Tsubaki asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah she left out of nowhere and all she left was a note not to mention her room was trashed" Soul said a bit angered that his meister didn't trust him enough to tell him where she went.

"Oh dear" Tsubaki said even more worried "Well let me call her Kid and the others to see if she's there" Tsubaki added before hanging up.

To no luck Tsubaki called back and told Soul she was also no there. She also told him to call her phone and see if she answers. Soul then laid on the couch and held the house and his phone close to his body. He waited patiently for her to call and he would also occasionally call her phone too. Though with no hope she never answered. He just hoped she was safe.

_She can take care of herself. Right?_

**Back to Maka**

Maka woke up later than usual that morning. She had school today but could hardly care less about that. She lifted herself up and saw her bag of clothing at the tip of the bed where she left it the night before. She flipped it the bag over and unzipped the zipper. She looked over her bag as saw her usual attire. Like her plaid skirt, white button up, and beige vest. She let out a long sigh.

She lifted her bag and dumped all her belongings out and tried to look for something different. She reminded herself that wasn't the same Maka anymore.

She found a pair of shorts and a black tee shirt which she wore with her big black boots. When she was done with her hair, which she decided to wear down, she continued on brushed her teeth. She searched her plaid skirt, which she wore yesterday, and found her phone. I was an old flip phone which she thought never needed to be changed. She turned it on and saw all the miss calls and voice mails from her friends and just deleted them.

She knew she would worry them, but that was the last thing on her mind. She took a look at the time and everyone was a school by now. She thought about going to her apartment and leaving her bag. She only paid for one night stay at the hotel so either way she had too. She made her way out the door of her room and left her old self there.

She walked down the streets of Death City once more in broad daylight. The sun shined brightly throughout the city laughing manically at Lord Death knows what. She just continued to walk until she reached her apartment complex.

She reached in to her bag and looked for keys and noticed she forgot them. She sighed and slumped down on the door. That's when the imaginary light bulb in her head lit up. She then again searched through her bag and found a hair pin at the bottom. With that she smiled and pressed again the door.

She slowly bent the pin and made fit into the knob. She slowly picked her way through and when she heard a click she turned it.

_Open!_ She cheered in her head.

_Watching those crime shows seem to pay off._ She thought with smirk. Now she found a new talent.

She walked in and already began to see a mess. There were dirty dishes for 'his' dinner and breakfast and a huge lump on the couch with the phone right next to it. She'd knew what happened it was not the first time that he freaks out when she'd come home late.

"Don't go kissing girls if your gonna miss me" She said with sass walking to her room. She dumped her bag on her torn down room and search for the money she had stuffed in it. When she found it she left everything behind and left the apartment behind.

She walked over to the park down the street and grabbed a taxi. From there she rode down to the mall. She smirked when she stepped out from the taxi and walked into the mall. She walked in to a rows of stores with different types of new looks and things to buy.

Now she was certainly going to have fun.

**At the School**

The gang was sleepy and tired. None of them slept the night before. They had all been worried about their dear friend Maka that had been missing the night before. Soul was sulking on how he had failed his job at protecting Maka. The girl who Soul had kissed also the night before was named Tiffany and she was just rubbing Souls leg. He could tell she could care less about Maka and just wanted to make out.

He could feel his friends glaring at her though he could tell why. He kept thinking over and over why he had even decided to date her. He knew she had feeling for Maka but was too afraid to ruin what they already had.

_Lord Death I messed up_ He thought over and over.

**Back at the Mall**

Maka was currently holding tons of bags that belonged different stores. She was leaving the mall at the moment ready to go back to the apartment. She had gathered all the courage she could to go back there. She was walking through the middle of the mall hallway catching the attention of many guys. She looked incredibly different from the old Maka. She couldn't wait to show her friends and Soul.

She walked around happily with a smirk plastered to her face when something caught her eye. She walked over to the window casing a bright and shiny new electric guitar. She knew it be a waste of money to buy it but something called her to it. When the cashier noticed her staring and he walked over.

"Here to buy or watch" he asked

"I don't know how to play but there's something about it" Maka answered not taking her eyes of it.

"Maybe it's calling you" he said in a monotone voice.

"Huh" Maka said confused

"You know like intuition" he said

"Or are you just trying to get me to buy" Maka added sarcastically

"Little of both" he answered shoving his hand to his pockets "If you buy I'll throw in a how to play book" he added

I thought about it for a while she could learn how to play easily with a book.

"Yeah I'll buy it" She said taking out her dad's credit card.

"Kay follow me" he said walking toward the counter.

Soon after the guitar was now one of Maka's belongings and she also bought it a case. She now swung the guitar around her shoulder and it now was on the back. She continued to walk toward the exit when someone came up to her and gave her a flyer. She being in a good mood took it with a smile but just stuffed it in a bag.

"Now for School" she whispered to herself.

**At the School**

The bell rang as lunch was over and the gang made their way back to class. Lunch had been hell for them considering that Soul's 'girlfriend' clung to him like gum to the bottom of a shoe. Like the gum it was just a nuisance. She only talked about herself and every time Soul talked to Tsubaki, Liz, or Patty she'd tighten her grip on his arm.

Finally after lunch ended they all thanked Lord Death that she had to be quiet in class. Once class started and everyone was in their seats except Maka, whose seat was taken by Tiffany, Stein began to teach. The Liz and Tsubaki though gave Tiffany death glares for sitting in their best friend's seat. Soul who noticed this just tried to ignore them.

Twenty minutes into class the door started to open and heels were heard across the room. Everyone's mouth dropped. When a young blonde girl walked in. She wore a red plaid skirt it a studded belt, a loose v neck shirt that fit well. She had a high ponytail and the tips of her hair were died a red color. The colors of her hair, dirty blonde hair with red, made it look like fire. She had bright green eyes and ash blond had a little makeup not too much just perfect.

"Miss Albarn please explain why you're late" Stein said in a monotone voice. Everyone jaws fell even more.

"Sorry professor it seems I stayed at a friend's house but didn't have any clothing" she answered in a sweet voice.

"Fine since you're a top student I'll forgive you now take your seat" Stein returning to the lesson.

"Yea sir" she answered walking up the stairs toward her seat. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

'_Whatever_' she motioned with her mouth.

She walked over to her friends to see them look at her funny

"Hey guys" she said with a salute. They just looked at her.

"Maka is that you" Liz asked confused.

"Flesh and blood" She answered back.

She looked over to her seat and saw the girl Soul was kissing.

"Can I help you" she asked in a bratty voice.

"Uh Ya my chair" Maka bit back.

"Well I got here first" she said rubbing up on Soul.

"Bitch" Maka said walking away.

Maka could feel her glare at her but ignored it and sat next to Patty.

"Maka we were worried about you" Patty said with a hug.

"I know" Maka said back "But you forget even though I'm a girl I'm a tough chic" She added leaning back on my chair.

"Sure" Liz said sarcastically.

"Whateves" She answered back before passing out in class.

"Yo Maka wake up" Maka heard Soul yell at me.

"What the hell" Maka yelled falling from her chair.

He started to laugh at her before breaking in to a nose bleed. Maka notice her leg positions gave Soul a full view of her new Victoria Secret lace panties.

"I hope you bleed to death" Maka said leaving him blowing chunks of blood and a chair indent in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: woah Maka victoria secret really<strong>

**Maka: shut up**

**Soul: yeah dont remind me**

**Progota: (giggle) review plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Progota: So i just finished watching the second to last episode of FMA:Brotherhood **

**Maka: okay and?**

**Progota: (breaks out crying) I SOOO SAD!**

**Maka: let me go**

**Progota:NO JUST LET ME CRY FOR A WHILE**

**Maka: okay... just read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

Our way home was a bit awkward (well for me). I could feel Soul looking at me to see if I was okay.

"I'm ya know" I said walking ahead of him.

"Uh Okay but what's with the outfit" he asked putting his arms to the back of his head.

"What don't like" I said sarcastically striking a pose.

"Not gonna answer" Soul said looking away.

"Suit yourself whitey" I said continuing forward.

It was silent till my phone rang.

"_**Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Falling inside the black<br>Falling inside falling inside the black  
>Black, black, black"<strong>_

"Since when did you like Skillet" Soul asked amazed and confused.

"Dunno" I answered back.

"Hello" I said answering the phone.

"_Hey Maka_" Tsubaki said cheerfully.

"Hey Tsubaki what up" I said continuing to walk.

"_Well Kid wanted to go have dinner since your back so you want to go_" Tsubaki said.

_Wow I disappear for a day and I get a free dinner. Sweet!_

"Wow Yeah that sounds good" I said with a jump.

"_Okay then I'll text you the details later but it's at 7_" she added.

"Okay then peace out" I said but she just giggled.

"_Bye_" she said before hanging up.

"Soul" I said noticing he caught up.

"What" he said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Were going to go have dinner with the gang at 7, Kay" I sang walking a bit forward.

"Cool" he said.

"Whateves" I answered back

"Hey Maka"

"What"

"When did you get an IPhone" he said looking at new phone.

"Today" I said "This thing is frikin' awesome" I said unlocking it.

"Check it out" I said handing it to him.

He started to play games and look at it with awe. It was no long with we got home and got ready.

"What to wear what to wear" I sang walking into my room. It was still trashed from yesterday. Everything was on the floor or piled on the bed. My shopping bags where placed neatly in the corner. I walked over and sang to myself trying to forget why I left in the first place. Not long it was 6:30.

I quickly ran to the restroom and fixed my hair.

"Ready" Soul yelled from the door.

"Five minutes" I yelled back quickly combing my hair down. I stopped to look at the highlight I got earlier. Only the tips of my hair were red. It loved how it looked but I don't know why I chose that color. I looked at my new cloths that had been bought earlier today and loved my new style.

I wore faded ripped shorts with loose yellow suspenders that hung on one side and the other on my shoulder. I had a black shirt that had Lord Deaths Skull in white. My hair was loose and the red stuck out with the black. For shoes I wore my high tops and neon colored ankle socks.

"That bracelet would go good with this" I said running to my room.

I searched the piles of bags to find a yellow neon paper stuffed in to it. I opened it and it was a wanted ad for a Guitar player. I looked over the guitar case laying in my bed and back to the paper. I raised an eyebrow and just shook it off. When I found my bracelet I ran toward the door grabbed my phone from the counter and stuffed into the pocket.

Soul looked at me amazed at my outfit.

"Were late so where taking the motorcycle" I yelled grabbing his keys.

"So hurry" I added running out the door.

Once we finally made it we were 10 minutes late. The restaurant turned out to be a little fun chic kinda restaurant that had many different things plastered on the walls and a small game center.

We walked over to the front and immediately I saw Black*Star scaring the waitress with his 'godly' talk.

"Black*Star if you don't stop right know I will choke you with my suspender" I said grabbing his ear.

"M-m-m-Maka when did you get here" he said with a pale face.

"Not important. Now. Sit" I said annoyed and with that he sat and stayed quiet.

"Oh and well have two cokes" Soul said to the frightened waitress.

"So what up guys" I said taking my seat next to Tsubaki.

"Nice outfit" Liz said looking at me.

"One of many darlings" I said back.

"Maka are these real" Tsubaki asked looking at my highlights.

"Yup" I said proudly.

"So why did you disappear yesterday" Kid asked. My heard broke I didn't want to remember why.

"I needed a change" I said holding back my quivers and tears. That's when I felt someone patting my shoulder.

"Psst Maka some guy is checking you out" Liz said leaning in. I raised an eyebrow and followed where she was looking. My eyes came in contact with some punk like guy.

"He's cute" I whispered over to Liz. She gave me a grin and giggle.

I looked at him once more and checked him out. He had black wavy hair with dark blue streaks in his hair, light blue eyes, and fair tanned skin. He noticed me staring and gave me a smile. I blushed and smiled back. Then he raised his glass up like cheers with I returned. I could hear a slight chuckle so I just smiled back.

"Seems like Maka's getting some attention" Patty said with a giggle.

"Seems like I like it" I said drinking my coke. I heard Soul give a little growl at what Patty said.

"Atta Girl Maka" Liz said.

"If I must say the new Maka might get used to it" I said crossing my arms and leaning back.

"The new Maka?" Kid asked confused

"Yup no more miss tiny tit bookworm for this gal" I said pointing to myself with my thumb.

"Is that so" Soul intervened.

"Yes it is" I said in a stuck up voice.

"Whatever you say" he said drinking his coke.

"It's not what I say but what I do. Tomorrow I'm gonna get rid of all my old clothing" I said with my head held high.

"Is that so miss riches of the world" Soul said sarcastically

"If you didn't know I had secret stash of money in my room not to mention my dad's credit card" I said with a smirk.

"Maka you stole your dad's credit card" Tsubaki shocked along with everyone.

"Maybe" I said mysteriously "By the way where the waitress I'm hungry" I said rubbing my belly. As on cue the waitress took our orders. I got the a chicken sandwich, Soul and Black*Star got ribs, Kid order steak, Liz a salad, Patty giraffe shaped chicken nuggets, and Tsubaki some kinda pasta.

"And with that done I'm going to the arcade" I said nudging Soul to move.

"Anyone coming" I asked fixing my shorts. They all gave me blank stares.

"Guess not. Okay call me when the food ready" I said walking away.

**Soul POV**

_What the hell happened to Maka! This isn't like her at all. What now she's punk or something._

I took a sip of my coke to take this of my mind when I heard some of the guys in the other table laughing loudly. There were three of them.

One was the one supposedly checking out Maka, one with grey long silver like hair, and the last one with short blonde hair. They were all laughing and talking to the one with black hair. Then the blonde patted the black hairs back.

"So what ya think of Maka's new look" Liz said crossing her arms.

"I think she's scary" Black*Star said with a chill.

"Interesting but I think it might ruin her perfect symmetry" Kid answered.

"I think she might become a trouble maker" Tsubaki said with a worried tone.

"She looks hot" Patty said coloring her kid menu. Then they looked at me.

"I dunno yet but I wonder why she changed" I shrugged looking at them. Then at the black haired punk kid that got up and headed toward the arcade. All I heard was the other two chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: you stop crying<strong>

**Progota:(nodds)**

**Maka: OKay then let go**

**Progota: okay**

**Maka: plz review it will make her happy**

**Progota: i wanna edward plushie now :"(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Progota: New Chapter and there are gonna be several OC's**

**Maka: but there cute right**

**Progota: yup**

**Soul: again isnt this a SoMa**

**Progota Yup so read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

I was currently playing the motorcycle game. So far I was in 4th place and was destroyed everything in my path. It felt awesome though.

_No wonder Soul likes riding him motorcycle._

The game ended and I got 3rd place.

"What to plat what to play" I hummed to myself when I found a car game.

"Sound interesting" I said sitting down and loading in tokens.

I chose a random car and a nitro thingy. **(A/N: sorry I don't remember what it's called I haven't played one since like June)**

"Awaiting Players" the machine announced I thought I might as well skip since no one was there until I heard footsteps. I turned around to see the boy from earlier. He just smiled at me and sat at in the seat next to me.

He seemed to know what he was doing since he picked a specific car.

"What place did you pick" he asked leaning over to see.

"Tokyo" I said looking at him choosing Tokyo.

He looked at me and smiled so I smiled back.

"Ready, Set, GO" the machine announced and we went off.

He was immediately in 6th and I in 5th.

It became war.

We constantly bumped each other's car or cut each other off.

"So that's how it is" I said determined to win.

"Guess so" he said with a smirk.

"Prepare to go down" I said smirking back.

"Hmph well see" he commented.

In the end I got 4th and he got 1st. I was pissed but had fun playing.

"Well it seems I won" he said letting the steering wheel go.

"You're pretty good" I said looking at him.

"Well then want to play again" he asked with a smile.

"Nah I got bored" I said putting my arms behind my head.

"Well then why not another game" he said looking around.

"Like" I asked eyeing the room for something fun.

"Air Hockey" he asked

"Sure" I said getting up.

"Okay then Miss…"

"Maka" I said extending my hand out "Maka Albarn"

"Nice to meet you" he added shaking my hand "Damien Knight" he said with a wink. I just rolled my eyes

"Okay then Damien let's play" I said running to the empty hockey machine.

"But I must warn you I am very skilled at this game" he said loading the tokens.

"No one has ever beaten me" he added grabbing hold of the peddle. The put disk was on my side so I went first. I hit it as hard as I could and in a flash I hit all the corners and went right in to its intended goal.

"We'll see about that" I said with a smirk cracking knuckles. For one he looked surprised but then shook it off. He smirked back and the game began.

In the end I won and we ended up playing other games. Like the deer hunting one, the claw game, and mummy hunt. We were currently laughing at how much fun we had and the mistakes we made playing some of the games.

"That was fun" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Well Maka seems like you are a very good competitor" he said laughing.

"And you barely noticed" I said sarcastically.

He just laughed back at me. Then my phone rang.

"_**Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Falling inside the black<br>Falling inside falling inside the black  
>Black, black, black"<strong>_

"Oh that's mine" I said answering my phone.

"What up Patty" I said to the laughing girl.

"_Foods Ready_" she cheered happily.

"Oh okay be there in a while" I said catching my breath.

"_Kay, Kay bye_" she said before hanging up.

"Skillet Fan" Damien asked.

"Yup" I said rubbing my phone screen "Well it seems I got to go" I said with a frown

"Let me walk you to your table then" he said stepping forward.

"Okay then" I said with a smile walking forward.

We made our way to my table and talked and laughed about how we sucked at some of the games. When we arrived and saw everyone at my table eating already, but Liz grew a smirk when she saw Damien by my side.

"Well then here we are" he said extending his hand. That caught everyone's attention even his friends. I just laughed.

"Thanks" I said walking over.

"Damien we gotta go" one of his friends said getting up from their table.

"Oh okay then" he said

"oh really" I said with a small frown.

"Yeah, but we should hangout sometime" he said with a smile.

"Yeah we should, here let me give you my number" I said dialing it on my phone.

"Here" I said showing it to him and he dialed it to his phone.

"and Saved" he said slipping his phone in to his pocket.

"Text ya later" he said walking toward the door and waving.

"Bye" I said waving back.

"What was that" Liz asked when he was visibly away.

"I don't know but it had fun" I said nudging Soul to get up so I can sit.

"What do you mean 'fun'" Black*Star said with a mouthful of food.

"Not what you're thinking you pervert" I said biting into my sandwich "Like we were playing a car game and he got stuck in a corner and couldn't get out" I said laughing.

"It was hilarious" I pointed out.

"Do you like him" Tsubaki said picking at her noodles.

"I barely met him but he seems nice" I said eating my sandwich though I noticed Soul eyeing me.

We all just sat and ate our meals occasionally laughing and talking about random stuff. Before we knew it was 9 and we all went home.

When we got to the apartment I ran to my room, plugged in my IPhone to the new speakers, and began to clean. Soon enough I had bags of my old things in one corner, my new clothes put away nicely, and finally ever thing was done. I sat on my bed and unzipped the new guitar from its case. I slowly slipped it out and looked at it closely.

It was a shiny black color with metal strings. It had a hot pink tuning pegs and it shined a pink tint when held up to light. It was an amazing instrument and now I really wanted to learn how to play. I took the hot pink skull shaped guitar pick. I then took the book and looked through the pages. It talked about how to hold the guitar, clean it correctly, dangers and warnings, and how to understand the notes. I was currently reading the notes it gave on how to play and easy song when…

"Maka" I heard Soul say prying me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I said not looking up from the book.

"What are you doing" he asked confused and walked over.

"Learning how to play a guitar" I said in a monotone voice.

"When did you buy a guitar" he asked walking over to see the book.

"Today" I said licking my finger and turning the page. I noticed him looking around.

"What the hell happened to you why'd you change" he asked sitting in front of me. I froze.

_Calm down,you're not gonna cry._

"No reason" I said turning another page and looked on how to read the notes.

"No, there's a reason Maka why don't you tell me" he said leaning in.

"I said I just felt like it Soul" I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Maka you not telling me something" he said looking at. Our faces just a centimeter away.

"There nothing to tell" I said with a sigh. I could feel a tears welding up in my eyes.

"There is" Soul said with anger in his tone.

_I need to get out of here._

"I'm gonna go take a bath and when I get back you better not be in my room" I said getting up, grabbing my towel, and shutting the door.

I ran toward the bathroom and locked the door. I began to fill the bath tub with water and undressed. When the bath was filled I slipped into the warm water and let the heat consume my body. It felt good. I laid back and tears began to fill my eyes. There I was slowly crying for the boy I loved but he didn't know it.

**Soul POV**

I just sat there clueless why she changed. She wasn't the Maka that we knew. The cute, happy, flat chested, bookworm that would Maka Chop me. Was it something I did or was it for someone else? Though I knew I hit the nail when I asked her why. I could see and feel sadness in eyes and soul.

I looked over to her open closet and saw new clothing hanging. All punk style.

"What are you trying to do" I asked touching a dress feeling the fabric.

"Maka" I whispered walking toward the door when her phone rang.

_I shouldn't. That's breaking our privacy rule… screw it._

I walked over to it on her desk and saw it was a text message from Damien. I looked at it in anger and jealousy. I just wanted to break her phone. I looked over it and just left. I walked over to my door and slammed it behind me

_Somehow I feel this is all my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Because it is your fault<strong>

**Soul: shut up**

**Progota: leave me alone 2 timer**

**Soul:-.-***


	5. Chapter 5

**Progota: i am tired**

**Maka: why **

**Progota: i have like a 5 or 6 stories to work on**

**Maka: and**

**Progota: a bunch of homework and club activities :/**

**Maka: so read and review and hopefully she'll type faster**

**Progota: not really**

* * *

><p>Morning came sooner than I thought and that meant having to wake up the sleeping Soul. Before that time came I tried to be as loud as I could be. So I plugged in my IPod, cranked it up, and occasionally sang along. Hoping that would wake him up. It failed though.<p>

I walked over to the restroom and brushed my teeth and did my hair. Today I wore it half up and half down. When done I walked over to my room and changed into my new clothes. I walked over to see my outfit one the large oval mirror behind my door.

I was wearing a mini black plaid skirt with a chain hanging down, a white polo shirt with a purple plaid tie, purple knee high socks, and white and black converse. I gave myself a huge smile showing my glowing white teeth and giggled to myself. I walked around the room getting used to the shoes and looking at myself in the mirror from different angles.

"Okay enough" I said to myself "time to wake up Soul"

I walked over to his room knocked real loudly only to hear him grunt back.

"Okay Soul I'm coming in you better be decent" I yelled opening his door only to see a half naked Blaire on top of him.

"BLAIRE" I yelled loudly surprised by her appearance.

"What are you doing here" Soul yelled shooting up from underneath the blankets with a nose bleed then he turned to look at me then Blaire then me.

"I SWEAR Maka this is NOT what it looks like" he said emphasizing. I rolled my eyes.

"Just use protection" I muttered closing the door.

"Maka wait for me" Blaire yelled running out of Souls room and hugged me.

"I'm glad to see you home" She said with a smile.

"Yeah but just so you know the old Maka is gone" I said walking toward the kitchen with her still hugging my back.

"I know" she purred " Though I'd never would have thought you had boobies this big " she giggled squeezing my breasts.

"BLAIRE" I yelled. She laughed, transformed, and ran away. I just growled and stomped into the kitchen.

"What was that" Soul said appearing in the doorway.

"Don't ask" I growled grabbing the pans and breakfast ingredients.

"What's for breakfast" Soul asked sitting on the bar chair.

"Pancakes, Eggs, and bacon" I answered

"Okay" he muttered getting up.

"Go get ready breakfast will be done then" I said motioning him away.

I walked over to my room grabbed my speakers and my fully charged IPhone, ran back to the kitchen, and cranked my music. I started to pour the mixture into the pan and danced along to the music. Soul soon came in and sat in the same chair as before ready to eat. Then one of my favorite Kesha songs came up. So I decided to sing along and dance.

"_**I have a heart I swear I do,**_

_**but just not baby when it comes to you.**_

_**I get soo hungry when you say you love me**_

_**If you know what's good for you"**_

I sang loud enough for only me and Soul to hear and I turned around with the spatula in one hand and the pan and pancake in the other.

"_**I think you're hot, I think you're cool. **_

_**You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school"**_

I sang throwing the pancake in the air and catching it on the plate filled with eggs and bacon. Serving it to Soul.

"_**But now that I'm famous you're up my anus" **_

I sang grabbing my plate and sitting next to Soul.

"_**NOW I'M GONNA EAT YOU FOOL"**_

I sang loudly looking and pointing to Soul. He just looked at me then reached for my IPhone.

"No more Kesha for you" he said pausing it and handing me my phone.

"Aww your no fun" I said with a fake pout.

He just looked at his food and started eating. When we were done it was time to leave and go to school.

"Hey wait" I said running toward my room. I grabbed my guitar nicely tucked into its case along with the cute pick and the 'how to learn' book. I wrapped it around my back and walked proudly out of my room.

"Why ya taking that" Soul asked holding the door.

"Cause I feel like it" I said walking out.

**At the School Last Class of the Day**

I sat quietly during homeroom reading the how to book and occasionally playing a few cords. Sid was on a mission and gym was cancelled. Marie was our sub but she let us have a free period considering the fact she didn't feel like it. We were sitting in a circular group around the

"Okay I think I got it" I announced to the group sitting around me.

"Got what" Liz asked

"Playing the guitar" I said "Well a little" I added scratching the back of my head.

"When did you get a guitar" Chrona asked nervously.

"I don't know yesterday" I answered boringly "Well anyway wanna hear" I said happily.

Liz gave a little groan and the others did too. I was a little pissed and irritated.

"Well too bad so shut up and listen" I said angrily.

I grabbed my phone and the guitar's amp plug and plugged it in to my phone. I opened the Electric Guitar App and put it as high as the speakers could go. I fixed my guitar sitting it nicely and comfortably on my lap. I wrapped my arms around were they should go. My left hand on the neck and my right on playing the strings.

I started to play and let my fingers glide through the guitar. I played the first 0:50 second of 'Buried Alive' by Avenge Sevenfold**. (A/N: If you heard this song it's just the beginning were there's no music but the guitar playing)** I smiled listening to the music that strummed from my guitar but played finely on my phone. I lost myself as my fingers moved on their own playing the beautiful instrument.

When I was done I let out a sigh of relief. The gym was silent and then clapping a cheering filled the room I looked up and noticed that the group started at me in awe. I looked around and saw everyone smiling at me and clapping or giving me thumbs up.

"Thank you" I said smiling back.

"So how was I" I asked my friends who still had open mouths.

"Maka when did you learn that" Liz asked stunned but smiling.

"Well when I bought the guitar the guy gave me how to book and then during lunch I went to the library and got some more book and read them and practiced, soo I guess today" I said grabbing my phone.

"Since when did you like Avenge Sevenfold" Soul asked.

"I don't know" I answered "and is that all you can ask" I added.

He just gave me a 'whatever' look.

"So do you know any other songs" Kid asked with a interest in his eyes.

"I do but that's a surprise" I said mysteriously.

"What do you mean 'surprise'" Tsubaki asked worried.

"Well…" I said grabbing my guitar case searching for something "Ah" I said when I found it.

"Here ya go" I said handing them the Wanted Guitarist flyer.

"You wanna join a band" Soul asked taking the flyer.

"Yup" I said proudly when Liz grabbed it from Soul.

"Looking for female punk rock guitarist for the band 'Butlers of the Queen' must be into punk rock. Gigs pay around 50-70 dollars." Liz muttered as she read the flyer closely.

"So tonight's the audition and I plan to get it" I said grabbing the flyer from her hands "I hope you guys can be there for support" I added.

"Well Maka you seem determined so we won't stop you" Liz said with a smile.

"So you'll go with me" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah and maybe we can even go together" Tsubaki said happily.

"YEAH" Black*Star yelled.

"Well then I might as well step in. Why don't I just pick you guys later at 5 and well go together for good luck and support" Kid added with a grin

"Yay" I said throwing my hands in the air happily with smile.

"SSSSSOOOOUUUULLL" A bratty voice called from behind us.

_Ah great there goes my joy. _I thought as my smile faded along with the others.

"Tiffany" Soul said with a fake smile.

"Soul Babe I wanna go on a date" She said rubbing up against him. I was seething.

"Sorry but I'm busy today" he said with a sweat drop.

"What" she said in a whinny voice.

"He said he's busy" I said agitated. She just turned around to give me glare.

"Who's this" she said Soul with a disgusting voice.

"His Meister" I said annoyed by her voice.

"Soul you never told me you had a meister" she said in a complaining voice.

"I did" he said annoyed. I just started to get my things together.

"Oops I forgot then" she said in a bratty voice.

"Can I ask you something" I said with a fake nice voice.

"What" she said with an ugly face.

"Like why do you like talk like that ya know it's like soo bratty" I said mimicking her perfectly. She just glared at me and left with a huff as the bell rang.

"Well guys see ya later" I said adjusting my guitar strap and walking away toward the exit.

"Whoa" they all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: okay i have another SoMa in mind and i want to get it up<strong>

**Maka: didnt you just say you can bearly handle the stories you already have**

**Progota: i do :"( but i will try to see if i can put it up!**

**Maka: oh boy this is gonna end tragicly**

**Progota: what**

**Maka: nothing**

**Progota: oh okay then review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Progota:Okay New Chapter and i already have that new SoMa coming out (hopefully)**

**Maka: okay whats its about**

**Progota: Shibusen is a school for mutants and you my dear Maka are a special mutant who is mute. and blahblahblah you know ur gonna have to read it Darlings!**

**Maka: Yuppers**

* * *

><p>"Maka wait up" I heard Soul yell behind me.<p>

"What" I said turning around.

"Look I know you guys don't like Tiffany but please don't talk to her like that" Soul said in his 'cool' voice.

"I can't talk to that slut however I want" I said sarcastically.

"Seriously" he responded.

"Whatever your boring me, let's have a race" I said before blasting off toward the apartment. I could hear Soul trying to catch up and I ran harder until I stopped a few steps away from the apartment.

"Maka" he said panting and grabbing my wrist.

"Look Soul I could care less of you and that 'girl'" I said nastily.

"Then why do you talk to her like that" Soul asked trying to looking me in the eye.

"Cause I don't like her kind" I told him and with that walked up the stairs of the apartment.

"Well gonna get ready for my audition" I said walking into my room and sort of slamming the door behind me and sliding down against it.

"You wanna the reason I don't like her" I sighed talking to myself "She has something that I want for myself" I said with as tears started to fill my eyes.

"God Soul you'll never know how much I love you" I whispered as I walked over to my bed.

**Soul POV**

_What is wrong with you Maka? Why won't you talk to me?_

I sighed and walked over to my room. I heard Maka saying something but I couldn't hear so well. I just walked to my room and plopped on my bed.

_No use in changing I'm already wearing casual clothing_

I sighed before falling asleep.

I woke when I heard someone close the bathroom door open another and then closed it.

"Maka…" I muttered before getting up and heading over to my door. Then I heard a scream.

I quickly opened the door and then heard Maka yelling at Blaire for something. I ignored it and just went to the restroom and did my business. After I went to the living room and watched T.V.

"Soul come help me" Maka yelled from her doorway.

"Help you with what" I asked not getting up. Then I heard footsteps coming down and then Maka stopping right in front of me.

"Okay which should I wear" she said frantic with a pair of black ripped overalls on one hand and a pink and black skirt on the other.

"Which one should I wear cause Kids gonna be here in like half an hour and I fell asleep and I still have to straightened my hair and then makeup" she panicked jumping up and down.

"Okay Maka calm down don't get your panties in a twist" I said sitting up.

"To late for that now choose! Skirt or overalls" she asked surprisingly serious.

"Skirt" I said plainly.

"Okay thanks" she said running back into her room. After about 5 minutes I heard her door open and then the bathroom door open.

When I heard honking outside and Maka's phone ring I knew they were here. I walked over to the door

"Okay ready" she announce running into her room and coming out with her guitar.

"Whoa" I said talking a good look at her first thing I noticed were her legs in that short skirt. She was wearing the hot pink and black skirt (it was about the size as her normal plaid skirt), a white blouse with the London flag, pink and black striped knee high socks and white and black converse. Her hair was loose and the red highlight stuck out with the white and black.

"What it doesn't look good" She asked worried looking at herself.

"No, No it just…"

"What, What"

_You look amazing and every guy gonna be looking at you that's what._

"Nothing" I said stretching the back of my head.

"Okay let's go" she said rushing out the door with her guitar on her back.

"Okay"

**In the Limo**

**Maka POV**

"Hello Maka" Tsubaki greeted nicely.

"Hey Guys" I said with a smile.

"Hey" Soul said closely behind.

"Whoa Maka nice mini skirt" Liz said with a smile.

"Dress to impress darling" I said sitting comfortable next to Tsubaki who was looking at my outfit.

"More like seduce" Liz responded with a smirk.

"Maybe" I said crossing my legs seductively with a smirk. She just giggled.

"Maka don't you think that's skirt a little too short" Tsubaki asked concerned

"A little but it's the same height as the one I usually wore" I said fixing it.

"So where's the audition again" Kid asked as I took the flyer out.

"Here you go" I said with a smile.

"Okay then" he said taking it and handing it to the driver.

"So ya ready Maka" Patty asked giggling.

"Yuppers" I said with a thumb up.

"So what song ya doing" Black*Star asked egarly

"Secret" I said with a finger to my lips.

"AWWW YOU CAN TELL THE GREAT BLACK*STAR ANYHTING" he shouted.

"Yeah and I can hit you hard with anything to" I said with a evil look.

"True" he whimpered and Tsubaki just laughed.

"Master Kid we've arrived" the driver said. **(A/N: Master Kid?)**

"Woohoo" me and Patty yelled out.

"Let's go" I yelled rushing out through the door.

The place turned out to be some little club/ bar thingy.

"Good luck" Soul muttered

"Don't need it" I said confidently walking in. I opened the door and looked around it was filled with girls, some punk, some really punk, some Goth, and others teenie bopper. I immediately felt nervous. Then that's when a really buff guy came up to me.

"You here to audition" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah" I said nervously but trying to keep my cool.

"Please fill these and wait for your number to be called" he said handing me a stack of papers and a number.

"Number 18" I whispered

"SO what all that" Soul asked looking down at the stack of papers

"Paperwork" I sighed "Might as well get started" I said looking for an open table. We all walked to an open booth at the corner and I set down my guitar carefully. I looked at the girl who was performing and then back at my papers.

_Might as well get started_

After about a half an hour later and about 16 pages of questions I finally finished. I noticed that the guys had ordered chicken wings and a few cokes and virgin drinks. At least I think there were virgins.

I let out a sigh of tiredness from writing.

"Okay number 18" announced a familiar voice.

"That me" I said grabbing my stack of papers and my guitar.

"Good luck" my friends said behind me.

"Thanks" I said with a gulp as I walked on stage. The lights were blinding and I couldn't see really well.

"What song, Hun" the drummer dude asked he had dirty blonde hair.

"Misery Business by Paramore" I said into the microphone.

"That's kinda hard you sure, darling" asked the bassist with long grey silver hair.

_What's with the sweetie pie names?_

"Yuppers" I said happily. I turned back to the front bent down and set my papers down at the 'judges' table.

"Maka Albarn, eh" he asked. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

_He sounds so familiar_

"Well then go ahead" he said raising his hand well I think he did.

I took a deep breath and strapped my guitar the right way. I plugged it to the amp and checked the pegs. I grabbed the pick form in between the strings, stretched out my hands, glanced over to our table which I could hardly see, and then nodded.

"Ready 1,2,3" the drummer said before starting which I immediately followed right after. I kept concentrated on the movement of finger that were moving fast.

"_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
>She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock<br>It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth"<strong>_

I sang slowing down my breathing so I wouldn't get tired so fast.

"_**I waited eight long months  
>She finally set him free<br>I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me  
>Two weeks and we had caught on fire<br>She's got it out for me  
>But I wear the biggest smile"<strong>_

I sang with facial expression and smirked like I did when I went insane with the black blood.

"_**Whoa... I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<br>But god does it feel so good  
>Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>Cause god it just feels so..."<strong>_

I looked at my guitar to see how my fingers were playing they seemed be moving on their own.

"_**It just feels so good"**_

I sang with a smile.

"_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
>I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way"<strong>_

I sang with a serious face filled with anger.

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who<br>They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right  
>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse<strong>_

This part reminded me of 'Tiffany' it made me really angry and pissed off. I could feel me starting to play harder.

"_**Whoa... I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<br>But god does it feel so good  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>Cause god it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good"**_

I sang releasing my anger on my guitar. It really did feel good I could feel my stress lowering.  
><em><strong><br>"I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving..."<strong>_

I took a deep breath in getting ready for my …

"_**(Guitar Solo)"**_

I looked at my hands and they were trembling but I didn't want to stop playing. I looked back to see how the drummer was keeping up with me. He was sweating… bad.

_Poor guy…_

He noticed me looking and just smiled back.

_I guess he's okay_

I turned back to the mic.

"_**Whoa…I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now"<strong>_

I sang pushing my lose hair back by just flicking my head backwards.

"_**Whoa... I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<br>But god does it feel so good  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>Cause god it just feels so..."<strong>_

I took a deep breath in…

"_**It just feels so good"**_

I sang ending the song. I felt to my knees and was panting with a smile across my face. The room was cheering and I could hear Black*Star and Patty distinctively.

"You okay, sweetie" asked the bassist who out stretched his arm.

"Yeah" I nodded and took his hand. He helped me up.

"That was awesome rocker chic" said the drummer with a thumb up and a goofy smile.

"Thanks" I panted out "you guys too" I added with a smile.

"So Damien how was she" asked the blonde looking at the stage side stairs. A teen with black hair with dark blue highlights and light blue eyes walked up the stairs and stopped right where the light hit him. My eyes widened when he smiled at me.

"Pretty good Maka so how's it going" he said with a small wave and a smile.

"Damien?"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: so i wonder what will happen next<strong>

**Soul: this better be SoMa**

**Progota: dont worry i'm just sturing up some drama my darlings~**

**Soul: that scares me a little... review if u wanna find out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Progota: i like that people like this**

**Maka: me too i like that you made me all badass**

**Soul: i dont :P**

**Maka:MAAAAKKKAAA**

**Progota: PPPRRRRROOOOGGGGOOOTTTAAAA**

**Soul: Crap...**

**Progota & Maka: CHOP!**

* * *

><p><strong>In the last Chapter<strong>

"_Pretty good Maka so how's it going" he said with a small wave and a smile._

"_Damien?" _

**Back to the Present**

"Yup" he said walking towards me and out stretched his arm. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Wow what are you doing here" I asked curiously

"I'm the singer of the band, cutie" he said with a chuckle and a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Damien do you know this little flower" asked the man with long grey hair.

"Yea she's the girl from the arcade" He said with a smile.

"Ahh the one that kicked your ass" added the Blondie with a laugh.

"She soo did not" Damien said with a smirk.

"Did too" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah right" Damien smirked. I just stuck out my tongue.

"So why are auditioning" asked the blonde.

"I don't know I felt like it be fun" I said shrugging.

"You know playing rock/metal live is very hard and your gonna have to keep up or else you make a fool of yourself" Damien said leaning in.

"Is that right" I said snottily leaning in too.

"Sure is" he said still leaning in.

"Very well bring it" I said with a smirk our faces really close.

"Feisty… I like that" he said with a hot voice.

"Ha not happening" I said turning around and picking my guitar up. He just chuckled.

"Well then Maka what would you say if I said you're in" he asked curiously with a 'oh how I wonder voice' I immediately shot up.

"What" I asked surprised and a moment later so did everyone in the room.

"You heard me" he said looking forward "Additions are over and we found our new Guitarist" he announced.

"WHAT" My friends and I yelled out in unison.

_Wait what do I mean 'what' I got the gig._

"I GOT THE GIG" I yelled with a jump.

"Yup" Damien said with a charming smile.

"HELL YA" I yelled nearly jumping him with a hug.

"I knew you'd come around" he said with a chuckling smirk.

"and you just ruined the moment" I said letting go.

"So I guess you're our new band mate" the blond asked

"I guess" I said with a smile.

"My names Jack" the blonde one said he had light green eyes, white skin, around my height, and wore a tee-shirt with baggy pants. He had a really happy and goofy soul. He had golden blonde hair with hardly noticeable highlights. He had an ear piercing on the tip of upper ear and on the bottom of his lower lip.

"Nice to meet you Jack" I said with a smile shaking his hand that is until someone spun me around and dipped me.

"And I my darling Maka am Nicolas but you can call me Cole" he said in host like voice. He was dressed very neatly for a punk rocker he had black pants a white dress shirt and a vest. He had grey hair long that reached his lower thigh. It's color was similar to Stein's but his looked nicely groomed. He was about 7 feet or so.

"Uhh… nice to meet you Cole but can you let me go" I said nicely but irritated but he did as I said and let me go.

"Sorry he has a thing for doing that" Damien said rubbing is neck awkwardly.

"It's okay I'll just have to get used to it" I said with a smile

"Yeah you probably will" he said with a chuckle.

"Hey can we get off of this the light is starting to blind me" I said fixing my guitar.

"Yeah let's might as well give you the practice schedule and stuff" he said heading for the stairs as I followed behind. I walked next to him and over my table.

"Maka wait for me" Cole said dramatically then clinging behind me. I just looked at him irritated and ready to Maka the frickin Chop out of him.

"Don't worry he's not putting the moves on you or anything" Jack said "he's gay" he added.

"Really" I asked as he stuck to my back and had his arms on my shoulders crossed in the front.

"Yup" he said proudly "and I think you're adorable so I just can't help it" he added. I blushed.

"Thank you" I said not really minding how close we were he seemed like a little brother considering he might be older than me.

"Hey guys" I said looking at the gang sitting in the same booth.

"Wow Maka you were awesome" Liz said with a smile.

"AMAZING" Patty and Black*Star yelled.

"Yes indeed" Kid added

"You did great" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"I don't know how to deal with Maka being a punk rock star" Chrona said clutching his head.

"You did pretty good ya cow" Ragnarok said looking the other way.

"Watch it" I said with a glare he just made a 'puff' noise and continued to look the other way. I looked to Soul who was eyeing both Cole and Damien.

"Uh Soul" I said catching his attention.

"You did pretty cool" he said still looking at how Cole stuck to me.

"Well then Maka I'll text to schedule later but we have practice tomorrow at 6 and a gig on Friday" Damien said quickly. I immediately felt knew why, Souls intense glares were making him uncomfortable.

I smirked.

"Kay Kay" I said innocently then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Play along" I whispered in his ear.

"Well then bye Maka" he 'whispered' into my ear seductively and by whispered I mean said it loud enough for everyone sitting on the table could hear. I looked at Soul his eyes were on fire. Hypothetically speaking of course.

"Aww you're leaving" Cole said sadly.

"Yup" I said patting his head "See ya tomorrow" I said with a smile.

"Okay the Ciao Maka" he said letting go, pushing his hair back, and giving a small wave.

"Bye rocker chic" Jack said sticking his knuckled hand out. I looked at it before I knew what he meant. So I fist pumped him back. He let a chuckle, looked down, and shook his head.

"Hey" I said in playfully angry tone. He stuck his tongue out and peace sighed as he walked back to the 'judges' table along with Damien and Cole.

"Maka" Liz said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Party at the Apartment" I said with a cheer.

"Huh" Soul asked confused.

"Don't worry we'll order some pizzas, watch movies, and you know have fun" I said walking with a happy tone.

"Maka we have school tomorrow" Tsubaki interjected.

"So" I said back.

"We need to get up early" Kid added

"Boo, you guys are no fun" I said hanging my head low.

Everybody just faked laughed and had sweat drops.

I just stuck my tongue out at them.

"Losers" I said playfully and they just laughed back as we got into the Limo.

**Outside the Apartment Complex**

**Soul POV**

Maka cheered happily about getting in 'that' band. I mean seriously it an ALL BOYS band what's wrong with her. Usually Maka's all defensive about men considering what her dad did to her and her mom. But look at her she's skipping up the stairs to our apartment happy. I get out a small growl and looked up to see her.

I noticed her how she's changed.

Her hair now has highlights, red to be exact. She was wearing a short skirt, about the size of her usual skirt, but this one seems different. Converse shoes, that's weird though Maka loved her boots so much that's why she always wore them. Though now her feet looked smaller and more petite. He legs looked longer with the knee high socks. I sighed to myself.

"Maka" I whispered to myself.

"What" she said whipping around.

"Huh" I asked as my heart beat quickened since she heard me.

"You called me what you want" she asked with the cute puppy dog head bend thing.

"Nothing" I said looking down the stairs. I noticed red hair quickly making its way up to we were.

_Red hair… RED HAIR_

"OH CRAP" I yelled running past Maka. I grabbed her hand and pulling her up the stairs.

"What the hell" she screeched as I forced her to run up the stairs.

"Your Dads here" I said before we both heard a loud "MAKA PAPA LOVES YOU"

"Shit" she yelled catching up fast.

"Yeah" I said sarcastically.

"Wait" she said stopping and hiding at the wall next to the stairs.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh…" she said grabbing her guitar from her back and holding it.

The thumps of Spirits footsteps got fast and fast as he got closer. That's when Maka held out her guitar right in front of the stairs.

"huh"

"MAKA PAPA LOV-"

WHAM!

Spirit fell to the floor as his face crashed right into the guitar. Maka smiled at her accomplishment but quickly frowned when she saw her guitar.

"Great he got blood all over Yuki" She said upset.

_Wait what_

"Yuki" I asked

_Did she name her guitar?_

"Yup I named her Yuki cute right" she asked smiling.

"Weirdo" I muttered.

"MAKA" she yelled

"Holy shit" I said before

"CHOP" she yelled slamming her guitar down on my head.

"Guitars are far better than books" she said evilly

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: R<strong>

**Maka: E**

**Soul:V**

**Tsubaki:I**

**Black*Star: E**

**Kid:W**

**Liz and Patty: PLEASE**

**Progota: bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Progota: NEW CHAPTER**

**Maka: HELL YA**

**Progota: READY TO BE BADASS**

**Maka: HELL YA**

**Soul: are you high**

**Progota & Maka: Slight chance...**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

When I woke up the next day I noticed I was asleep on the kitchen floor. I sat up and looked around. I combed my hand through my flat messed up hair.

"How the hell…" I said thinking about what exactly happened last night.

"Maka" I said with anger remembering she frikin Maka Chopped me with 'yuki' last night. I got up and cracked my back which hurt but felt good. I started stomping noticeably toward her door and heard her speakers start to play music and someone shuffling across the room.

"MAKA" I shouted angrily swinging the door open making it hit the wall hard. I looked around the room and noticed she was by her closet looking at me furiously. I flung backward with a huge nose bleed. She was only wearing a lacey black and pink bra with matching bikini panties.

_When did her boobs get soo big!_

She walked over to me with just a shirt covering her front half.

"Enjoy the Show, ya perv" she said kicking me in the groin and slamming the door. I laid there in the small hallway grabbing my groin area moaning in pain from her super angered powered kick.

"Why…me…"

**Maka POV**

"Pervert" I muttered putting on my clothing. I walked over to the mirror behind my wall that now had a huge crack in it due to Soul rampage.

"Damn it" I muttered stomping my left foot "He better buy me a new one"

I sighed and walked over to the bathroom with Soul nowhere in sight. I heard a foot steps in his room, then a loud crash and a few curse words.

"Idiot" I said walking into the restroom to finish getting ready. I did my usual business; brush my teeth, hair, a little make up not a lot but just right. When I was done I walked over to the wall and looked at myself in the mirror from that distance.

My hair was in a high ponytail I was wearing my black overalls with one strap undone, a striped white and pink shirt underneath, long pink and white stockings, black shoes. I looked at myself from different angles and noticed the overalls were a bit short they ended right around my mid upper thigh.

I smirked in my thoughts and continued to look at myself noticing what I never really noticed before. One being my hair was long, it reached my lower back, Two I had really long legs, Three I actually had bumps on my chest. I had boobs. I guess I wasn't really flat chested as Soul thought.

As on cue I heard Soul pounding on the door for me to get out.

"MAKA HURRY UP" he yelled over and over.

"SHUT UP I'LL GET OUT WHEN I WANT TO" I yelled back twice as loud.

"HURRY UP TIFFANY JUST TEXTED ME THAT SHE WANTS ME TO GET THERE EARLY" he yelled back

_Ugh 'Tiffany'_ I though with a horrid shiver down my spine.

"Well then" I said kicking the door down with enough force to make Black*Star jealous. It landed straight on him and crushed him.

"Oops my bad" I said innocently with a chuckle as I stepped on top of it. He just moaned in pain.

"Better get ready you don't want Tiffany to wait" I said waving my hand and walking into the kitchen.

"Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast" I sung to myself getting the eggs and bacon out the refrigerator and started to mix the ingredients and fry them in the pan.

"_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
>Lock him up real tight<br>Throw away the key  
>and then turn off all the lights"<strong>_

"Shit" I cursed hearing my cell phone ring in the other room. Then I heard Soul coming out the restroom.

"SOUL GET MY PHONE" I asked in more commanding voice.

"Get it yourself" he said stepping into the room.

"Get my phone or else I'll Maka the frikin Chop out of you…" I said pointing the spatula. He just shrugged it off.

"…With the guitar" I added and with that he growled and walked to my room.

"_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
>Lock him up real tight<br>Throw away the key  
>and then turn off all the lights"<strong>_

"HURRY AND BRING 'YUKI'" I yelled hearing my phone ring for the second time.

"Here" he yelled handing my phone to me and sitting the guitar on the chair next to him. I looked at the phone number but it was an unknown number either way I still answered it.

"Hello" I said hesitantly.

"Good Morning My Darling Maka How was your rest" a man said on the other line.

_Wait… I know this guy…_

"Cole" I said curiously.

"You've guess right my flower" he said with a singing tone. I noticed Soul looking at me with curiously.

_This is gonna be fun_

"SO Cole how ya been" I asked in a smiley voice.

"Ah I see that white haired boy is there" he said as I could feel him smirking.

"Yeah how did you know" I asked curiously.

"I saw the way he looked at you while you performed also when you kissed Damien cheek and he was also shooting daggers at me" he said in an insulted voice.

"Well sorry about that" I said giggling while putting the bacon and eggs on Soul's plate.

"It quite all right but I just love messing with people" he added with an interested voice.

"Oh is that so" I said back interested.

"Yes indeed" he said with a chuckle.

"Well then I have to go" I said setting my plate down.

"Ciao Maka see ya at practice" he answered back.

"WAIT"

"Yes"

"How'd you get my number" I asked a little creeped out.

"I have my ways Ciao" he said hanging up.

"Damien" I muttered

"What was that about" Soul asked with a mouthful of food.

"I really don't know" I answered with a sigh and began eating.

**At The School**

I was soo tired. I had spent the night before practicing my guitar and learning new songs and re-studying the notes. Considering I wasn't the same old Maka. Old habits die hard. I keep having the urge to read a book when bored and study when I don't have anything to do.

_God when I think about it I really didn't have a life._

I sighed putting my head down on my desk. I looked up from my position and noticed Tiffany giving Soul googly eyes and throwing air kisses I nearly gagged.

"Ugh" I said swallowing down my breakfast real hard.

_I really want to get out of here._

I looked around for something to do.

"Maka can you please answer this problem" Stein asked interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him then at the board.

"If you weren't paying-"

"8" I answered

"Excuse me" he said lifting an eyebrow.

"The answers 8" I repeated louder.

"Hm Very good" he said turning back to the lesson.

I just stuck my tongue out and put my head back down to the desk. I noticed Soul unwrap a small note with Tiffany's handwriting. I ignored it and just tried to hold myself back.

All I wanted to do was rip that paper and stuff it into Tiffany's little-

I felt something vibrate in my pocket and noticed it was a text message. I slowly grabbed it out and checked to see who I was.

It was Damien.

_**Damien:**__ Hey Girlie_

_**Maka:**__ hi…_

_**Damien:**__ what's wrong cutie ;)_

_**Maka:**__ first of all stop it with the names and  
>two my partners girlfriends giving him the<br>'look' right now in class and now I feel sick_

_**Damien:**__ HAHAHAH that's hilarious_

_**Maka:**__ no it's frikin discussing now let's change the subject_

_**Damien:**__ :P hey I didn't know you had a partner _

_**Maka:**__ wasn't that on the paper work thingy_

_**Damien:**__ yeah but I was paying more attention to you than to your paper work_

I blushed

_**Maka:**__ And what about you_

_**Damien:**__ I'm a weapon_

_**Maka:**__ really _

_**Damien:**__ yup and you_

_**Maka:**__ Scythe Meister_

_**Damien:**__ Cool that's badass_

_**Maka:**__ thanks so weapon are you_

_**Damien:**__ Samurai Sword_

I felt myself starting to laugh. I covered my mouth to hold my laughter back.

_**Maka:**__ Seriously_

_**Damien:**__ … yeah_

_**Maka:**__ … that's just not like you_

_**Damien:**__ yeah _

_**Maka:**__ well you got a partner_

_**Damien:**__ yeah Cole actually_

I started to try to hold back my laugher. I was literally crying because it was soo funny.

_**Maka:**__ THAT'S HILARIOUS_

_**Damien:**__ you know Jack right_

_**Maka:**__ yeah_

_**Damien:**__ he's also Cole's weapon too actually Cole own two weapons me and Jack_

_**Maka:**__ that's cool but he's quite the character_

_**Damien:**__ Yeah sorry about that_

_**Maka:**__ don't be :D_

I felt something coming my way. On instinct I shot up from my seat and swung my foot at its direction and hit something. Before I knew it everyone looked at me surprised and I saw what I kicked. It was one of Professor Stein's ' Pay attention or I'll dissect you' scalpels and it landed right smack infront Tiffany.

_Damn almost_

She looked up and me with terror in her eyes along with her friends. I smirked.

_Be afraid Bitch, Be very afraid_

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Be very afaid of Maka<strong>

**Maka: Yes very afraid**

**Soul:... oh god**

**Excalibur: FOOLS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Progota: I GOT NEW CHAPTERS IN MOST OF MY STORIES AND I AM SOO DAMN PROUD**

**Soul: thank lord death she doesnt own us**

**Progota: if i did i would have been a SoMa**

**Soul: ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

"Bye Guys" Maka said waving to our friends as we walked away.

"See ya" they said with a wave of their hands.

_Today was kinda hectic considering I never knew Maka had ninja skills. I was a little surprised that somehow she managed to hit the scalpel without being stabbed in the foot_. _I mean like what else can she do that I don't know about._

I looked up at her and saw her from the back. I eyed her carefully starting from top to bottom. She had awesome hair that you just want to touch, not to mention soft skin, and toned legs from fighting.

_Wait hold up you have Tiffany remember! Cool guys don't cheat. I mean I like Maka and all but I have Tiffany._

_Seriously why the hell did I go out with Tiffany?_ _God why didn't I just try to ask Maka out or maybe dropped hints or something. Too late for that now…_

I let out a sigh.

"Something wrong" Maka asked looking back at me.

"It's nothing" I said looking up at the sky.

"You can talk to me ya know" she said continuing to walk.

_You're one to talk_

"You're one to talk" I said

"Excuse me" she stopped and placed her hands on her hips

_Like seriously Maka you don't talk to me anymore you're just cooped up in your room._

"Nothing" I said continuing to walk.

"Seriously Soul is that what you really think" she said angrily making me stop.

"Just forget it"

"NO"

"Maka" I said looking at her.

"Don't Maka me" she said pointing at me "Now what was that about" she added

"Well I don't know maybe the fact that one night you completely disappear and then you come back a different person" I said angrily.

She took a deep breath in and a long sigh out and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why would you care what I do you have Tiffany remember" she answered

"Yeah but Tiffany's not my Meister you are" I retorted noticing I arrived at my apartment.

"Whatever" she said walking past me.

"No we started this conversation and now were finishing it" I said grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go you idiot" She said pulling away.

"No Maka now I want you to tell me why you changed" I asked with anger welling up. I seriously felt like Maka didn't trust me enough to tell me. I felt…

_Uncool_

"No I don't want to talk about it" she said pulling herself away.

"Maka why won't you tell me" I said a bit hurt.

"Cause it won't change anything" she said falling onto her knees.

"I… won't change… anything" she repeated but with light black tears falling down her eyes.  
><strong>(AN: she was wearing makeup)**

"Maka" I said softly in a way regretting asking her.

"Leave me alone" she said getting up and running toward the apartment.

"Maka wait up" I said running after her.

_Damn she's fast_

She made it to the apartment before me and slammed the door straight in my face.

"MAKA OPEN THE DOOR" I yelled out.

"FUCK OFF" she yelled back "I'M MAD AT YOU"

"MAKA I DON'T HAVE MY KEYS SO JUST PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR" I yelled out feeling totally uncool.

I made my meister cry and I absolutely hated when she cried

I forgot my keys and I'm locked out.

"Maka Please" I pleaded

"JUST GO WITH TIFFANY YOU OCTOPUS HEADED JERK" she yelled kicking the door.

"Maka… I don't like Tiffany I like you" I whispered lightly to myself as I slid down the door and rested my head on it. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt the door open up and something hit my head. When I looked at the object I noticed it was my keys. I quickly shot up and turned the door knob. It was locked so I quickly stuck the key and jiggled it until I heard a click and swung the door open.

I quickly looked around to see and empty living room and kitchen. I quickly ran toward Maka's room.

_I need to apologize I pushed a button that I shouldn't have._

I noticed the door was open and I quickly ran toward the door frame and peaked in. She wasn't in there. The light was off and the room was quiet and dark, but the window was open. I walked inside and looked around.

"She moved a few things" I said to myself noticing that her books were now on the top shelf in her closet. I turned toward the desk and noticed the picture of Maka and I when we got our first soul.

She was wearing her 'old' usual attire. You know the plaid skirt, white blouse under her sweater vest, her big black boots, black coat, her pigtails and gloves. Me in my casual clothes I had my arm around her shoulder but half of my body was still in scythe form. I had the Soul in my hand and she was just smiling.

"Where'd this Maka Go?"

I looked over to her bed and walked over. I sat down it and noticed she even change the beg sheet style. Usually she used pastel like colors. This one was pink and black with striped going different ways.

I laid down and breathed in her scent.

_God how uncool but she smells good. Like Vanilla and Strawberries._

I buried my face into her pillow.

"Seriously Maka I'm so scared to ruining what we have" I said closing my eyes and getting up.

_5:30 she must be at practice _

I sighed walking out her room and closing the door behind me.

**At Death Manor**

**Liz POV**

"THAT ASSHOLE" I yelled furious

"Please calm down nya" Blaire said with a sweat drop.

"CALM DOWN HOW CAN SOUL DO THAT HE'S JUST AS DENSE AS MAKA" I yelled out clenching my hand in to fists.

"Look Liz Maka told me not to tell anyone nya" she said trying to calm me down "but after thinking about it for a few days and felt like I needed to nya"

"Well thanks for telling me but now I have to go kill him" I said walking towards the door that's when I heard a poof and someone grab my collar.

"No Liz nya" Blaire she pulling me back.

"Why not" I said looking at her

"Cause she still likes Soul nya" she said explaining "you seen how she looks at him and tiffany with anger and sorrow"

"Yeah" I said recalling the last few days

"Well killing him won't solve anything nya"

"You're right" I said with a sigh "Blaire what are we gonna do"

"I don't know nya" she said "but maybe a little magic should help" she said waving her finger.

"You're magic doesn't help it only makes things worst" I said thinking realistically.

"You don't have to be mean nya" she said as her ears dropped down.

"Sorry" I said sitting on the couch.

"It's okay nya"

"Hey Blaire" I said leaning back.

"Yes nya"

"Who else have you told" I asked

"Only you nya" I said

"Why's that" I said looking at her.

"Because if I told Tsubaki she could have turned her arm into the chain and knife thingy and easily killed Soul and that girl but since you're a gun you need someone to hold you and shoot" she explained.

"In other words you knew I couldn't kill Soul by myself" I said a bit annoyed at the fact that it was true.

"Yup nya" she answered stepping back.

"Well then let's just keep it to ourselves for know, okay"

"Why nya" she asked curiously.

"Cause Maka will talk about it when she wants too" I said putting my hand to my face lightly.

"Your right" she transforming back into her cat form "Well I got to go bye nya" she said magically opening the door.

"Bye" I said getting up and locking the large door behind her.

I sighed as I locked the door and thought about what Blaire told me.

"_You see the only reason Maka has been acting is weird is that well she caught Soul and Tiffany making out. She was so heartbroken she ran away from the apartment. Luckily I was already out of work and was able to catch her. She told me what happened and cried really badly. I ended up renting her a room at a cheap motel a few blocks away. She said she wanted to be alone so I left her there. The last time I saw her was on Monday and that's when she was already the 'new' Maka." Blaire explained with a sad look._

"Damn it Soul look at the mess you made" I said hitting the wall.

**At Practice**

**Maka POV**

"Okay okay time to be serious" Damien said straightening himself. Cole, Jack, and me went quiet that is until we broke into laughter again.

"Guys we need to practice" He repeated.

"He right" I said wiping my teary eyes.

"Okay" Cole and Jack said trying to stop laughing.

Practice was currently being held at Cole house which was a large condo in a large skyscraper like apartment complex. Even though Jack and Damien were Cole's partners they didn't live together or more like in the same apartment. Due to Cole being gay they felt uncomfortable when his well 'boyfriend' came over. So they live in the apartment room across the hallway.

Though Cole had all their instruments in his 'apartment' like Jacks drums, a microphone with stand, speakers, and a newly bought guitar holder. Which 'Yuki' was currently on. Jack was sitting on the drum chair, Cole one the couch, Damien on the love seat, and me on the floor next to the drums.

"So what song we doing" Jack asked looking at Damien.

"I don't know" he said lifting his shoulders.

"Maybe something by Lady Gaga" Cole said excitedly.

"No" the boys said in unison.

"You don't have to be soo mean" Cole said walking next to me.

"It's okay" I said patting his head.

"Yo rocker chic what song do you think we should do" Jack asked expertly twirling his guitar his drums.

"I don't know whatever really" I said petting Cole's dog Lemon, a pure breed Rottweiler, he actually took a really fast liking to me. Though it was funny cause when I got here he jumped me and starting licking my face. It took the guys a while to get him off me though I didn't mind he was just a soo cute.

"Hey Maka" Cole asked looking at me intensely.

"Yeah" I asked feel a bit self conscious.

"Your eyes look puff were you crying earlier" he asked grabbing the side of my face. I froze immediately feeling the other guys looking at me intently.

"Yeah I was watching a chick flick earlier and some character died so" I lied

"Oh" he said looking at me skeptically but ignored it.

"Uh Guys what song" Damien said looking at all of us.

Everyone let out an 'I don't know' sigh and looked around.

"Maybe something that relates to something that is currently happening" Jack said giving out a political answer.

"Okay and that would be" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know something that's going on in our lives like anything happing in yours" he asked spinning around on his chair.

I sighed.

"Well my partner and his new 'girlfriend' have been causing quite a scene in my life" I stressed the word girlfriend with as much as disgust I could mutter.

"And how does that make you feel" Damien said sarcastically.

"What are you a therapist?"I joked.

"Seriously" he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"I feel like she out to get me ya know though all I want is to avoid the drama and live my life in peace" I said I said slumping to my side.

"Live your life in peace?" Jack asked

"Yeah I wanna live the good life without any drama and just be happy" I said "and now I feel depressed"

Everyone but me laughed at my joke.

"I got it" Damien said with a snap of his fingers.

"Got what" we said in unison.

"The song" he said reaching for his phone.

"Here Maka listen to this" he said walking over and putting his earphone in my ear.

I sat there quietly listening to the music that played as the Cole and Jack looked at me curiously. Damien smiled when he felt the vibrated earphones stop meaning the music was over.

"So what ya think" he said handing the other guys the phone.

"Perfect" I said with a smile.

"You think you can learn the notes and lyrics" Jack asked as he and Cole listened to the music.

"No problem" I said with a thumb up.

"Well then were all set for Friday"

"Guess so" I said grabbing 'Yuki'

"Now let's practice"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: i think i made blaire say Nya to much<strong>

**Blaire: you think nya**

**Progota: maybe nya**

**Blaire: now your doing it nya**

**Progota: ITS CONTAIGOIUS NYA!(freaks out)**

**Blaire: (sweatdrop) Please review nya~**

**B**


	10. Chapter 10

**Progota: this chapter has a little Soul and Maka fluff but there also some Maka and Liz older sister type love BUT don't worry its not yuri or anything **

**Maka:okay?**

**Progota: its more like you and Liz have a sister moment type thingy**

**Maka:...**

**Progota: JUST READ**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

When I woke up I heard the front door shut. I heard someone let out a big sigh and practically drag themselves over to the door way across mine.

"Maka" I said to myself hearing her door close and then the noise of springs being pressed down. After a few minutes I walked over to my door and turned the knob. I thought I would be a good idea to apologize since I made her cry. I noticed a bag on the kitchen bar and looked over to inspect it.

The bag belonged to a fast food joint not far away from here. I looked in it and noticed there was a burger and fries. I looked back to Maka's room and not a sound came from it. I left the bag behind and walked over to her door. I knocked a few times and there was so noise.

"Maka I'm coming in" I announced opening the door.

I looked at her bed only to see Maka already asleep on top of her sheets in her overalls and shoes. Her precious 'Yuki' was currently lying on the floor next to her bed and her phone in her back pocket. I let out a small chuckle as I saw she was too tired to even get changed let alone take her shoes off

I quietly walked over and poked her face. She let out a small growl and turned the other way.

"Hey Maka" I asked as she let out a small noise.

"Who's the food for" I asked remembering the bag in the kitchen.

"You… if … you… didn't have… dinner" She mumbled in a low tired voice.

"Okay thanks" I said a bit stunned that she's not as angry as before. I let out a chuckle noticing she still had her shoes on.

"Hey aren't you gonna take off your shoes" I asked with a small laugh.

"You do it" she muttered digging her face into her pillow.

"Hell no" I yelled

"Screw you then" she said a bit inaudible which kinda hurt.

"Fine but at least take your phone out of your pocket" I asked "you might flip over and break it" I added she slowly slipped her arm toward her back and handing me the phone.

"Charge it" she ordered which I did grabbing it and looking for the charger around her room. Once I found it I walked over and plugged it in. I pressed the small square at the bottom lighting the phone.

_9:15_ it read. _Wow I slept for a good while_.

I noticed the little box saying new message. It was from that guy named Cole from her new band.

I looked at the phone with disgust and I just wanted to break it. Though if I did Maka would give me a Maka Chop of a life time that would end up killing me.

I didn't wanna break our privacy rule but it was right there. So I looked.

"_Maka you forgot your keys at my home are you going to be alright?" – Cole_

"Wait what the" I said looking at the peacefully sleeping Maka.

_If she left her keys there how the hell did she get in?_

I thought about carefully. I heard the door not her window, which I'm nailing shut tomorrow, open and close. I looked at her then back at the phone when my stomach growled real loud. I decided to leave the subject and just go and eat. Which I did and not long after took a shower and fell asleep.

The next morning was okay considering Maka had a smirk plastered on her face. I was creeped out but didn't bother asking what that was about. It was a normal morning and it seemed Maka forgave me already.

I looked at what she was wearing which gave me a surprise. She was wearing short pajama shorts with a white tank top that showed her belly button and stuck to her body nicely. I soon noticed I was practically staring at her but kept trying to remind myself that I had a girlfriend and the girl in front of me was in fact not her and my meister. I quickly tried to change my train of thought and the quiet atmosphere.

"So how was practice" I asked waiting for my breakfast to be served.

"Good I had fun" she answered flipping the omelet and adding cheese.

"So what song you gonna do" I asked keeping the conversation going.

"You're gonna have to go and watch" She said with a wink.

"Seriously"

"Yup" she said serving the omelet on my plate.

"Bon appetite" she said with a smile and walking toward her room.

"Uh Thanks" I said looking at the direction she left.

**Maka POV**

I walked over to my room and got my things together. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I think Soul was staring at me. I smiled but immediately felt bad. I wasn't like those girls who tried to steal one another's man and I wasn't about to become one.

I quickly got ready and walked over to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and did my hair. I looked at my outfit as I wiped the tooth paste around my mouth.

Today's outfit was black shorts with black suspenders both around my shoulders. I wore a red blouse and my black boots, which were too expensive to throw away plus they had a lot of sentimental value to me. I also wore black and white striped high wristed gloves. My hair was in a high pony tail nicely tied with a skull clip where the rubber band lay and the highlights

"Maka ready" Soul asked appearing in the door way.

"Yeah" I said looking at my appearance one more time "I just need to get my phone and 'Yuki'"

"Oh okay" Soul said walking toward my room "Got em'" he said holding my phone in one hand and 'Yuki' around his shoulder.

"Kay let go" I said taking 'Yuki' from him and slipping my phone into my pocket.

"Cool" I muttered following after.

We started to walk toward the school quietly. Maka was humming to a song I couldn't recognize. I watched her as he walked a few feet in front of me. She was humming to herself with a small smile and walking happily. That's when curiosity kicked in about how the hell Maka got into the apartment without her keys.

"Hey Maka" I asked catching her attention

"Yeah Soul" she said putting her hands to the back of her head.

"Can I ask you something" I asked looking at her.

"What" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry its nothing bad" I said as she let go of her stink face.

"Okay ask away" she said continuing to walk.

"Okay don't be mad or anything but…" I started

"What" she asked seriously.

"Well when you gave me your phone last night to charge you had a message…" I said scratching the back of my head.

"and you read" she asked and I nodded.

"Oh okay I don't mind" she said with a smile.

"Oh okay but what caught my attention Cole texted you that you forgot your keys at his house" I said catching up to her. She stopped on her tracks and almost as if a light bulb lit in her head she snapped her finger.

"So that's where they went" she said thinking back. "Oh well I'll pick them up when I go today" she said walking forward again.

"Yeah okay but what I was wondering is how you got in to the apartment if you didn't have your keys" I said thinking.

"Oh that's easy I picked the lock" she said proudly to my amazement.

"WAIT WHAT" I yelled completely shocked.

"I SAID I PICKED THE LOCK AND OMG LOOK ITS OTHERS" Maka said waving to Tsubaki and Patty while the others just smiled as they noticed our presence.

We walked over to them and were not far when I heard my name or something like it.

"SOULY KINS~" Tiffany yelled forcefully kissing my face.

"Hey Tiffany" I said a bit annoyed. I looked over to Maka and she was looking at us with wither extreme anger or sadness. I looked at her curiously before Tiffany noticed her presence.

"What do you want?" Tiffany asked Maka with venom in her voice.

"Oh nothing" she answered back the same way "oh and Soul when ya wanna hang out with us you know where to find us" she said pointing to the gang not far behind. I looked at her confused but Tiffany just looked at her annoyed.

"Don't worry he won't be needing you" Tiffany said leaning forward intimidating

"Oh excuse me I wasn't talking to you" Maka said more intimidating that Tiffany "Well then I'll be leaving the now" Maka added walking the other way.

"Ciao" she said with a peace sign.

"Ugh I thought she'd never leave" Tiffany said looking at her walk back to the group.

"Now I want you to meet some of my friends, but don't worry their not and cute and hot like me" she added dragging me the other way.

**Maka POV**

_Ugh that bitch Tiffany I swear on my grave I will kill her someday. Just watch out you little-_

"HEY MAKA" Patty yelled jumping me.

"Oh Hey Patty" I said trying to get my mind off 'that girl'

"Hey what's up with Soul" Black*Star asked looking at Tiffany drag him away.

"Got no idea" I said fixing my shorts roughly. I noticed Liz was looking at me in a sad way.

"Something wrong Liz" I asked

"Ah No just thinking" she said a bit awkward.

"Okay" I said a bit curious.

"Well let's get to class schools about to start" Tsubaki said bending down a little.

"CLASS, A GOD LIKE ME DOESN'T NEED TO GET TO CLASS" Black*Star said smugly.

"Black*Star you're going to class and shut now or else I'll choke you with my suspender" I said intimidating pretending to unhook it.

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME PEASANT" he said with a small crackle in his voice. He was obviously a bit scared as it showed.

"Oh really" I said this time really unhooking my left suspender.

"No" he said backing away.

"Really" I said straightening the expander in front of me. He made a small in audible sound as if it was a whimper.

"Well then are you going to go to class and listen to Tsubaki" I said death glaring at him.

"Yes" he said softly

"Okay then let's go guys" I said walking toward the front door. I got a few looks from the guys and a few wolf howls.

**(A/N: Wolves howl is when they whistle that sound when someone good looking passes by)**

I smirked but kept walking with my friends not far behind. They quickly caught up and were now by my side.

"Maka looks like some people have taken an interest in you" Tsubaki said with a light blush. I looked at her and smirked.

"There not worth my time dear Tsubaki" I said but she looked at me confused and a bit surprised.

"Why's that" Kid asked

"Because they never once looked at me when I was the old Maka and I don't want anyone who will only like me because of my new look. I want someone who will love me for the Maka I am. New or Old" I answered.

Patty began to giggle and said "I think Maka's gonna be a heartbreaker"

"Maybe but trust me I won't be a man stealer" I said eyeing the girls that acted similar to Tiffany.

"With your new style looks that you won't need to be" Liz said looking at the guys who stared at me.

"Whatever" I said playfully.

When we got to class the bell rang right when we were about to sit down. The students crowded in and I immediately found Soul in the crowd. I noticed that he was holding hands with Tiffany and she was stuck to him like glue.

I sighed as I noticed then heading up to the two seats that were open. I remember the other weapon and meister that sat next to me were not here today due to one getting sick or something. That meant Tiffany was going to sit next to Soul, throw me glares, and try to make me jealous. Which in a way worked and I just pissed me off even more. I really didn't want to sit here and hear then or watch them make out.

I got up from my seat quickly and pick up 'Yuki', who was leaning on the desk, and swung him over my arm. I walked down the stairs as my friends looked at me mysteriously. I passed Soul and Tiffany on my way down. I didn't bother to look at Soul so I kept walking. Though I did notice him watching me leave the room.

I walked out the door and toward the roof area of the building. That was usually the place I went to read quietly or just enjoy the fresh air and scenery of the dessert. I sat on the edge and dangled my feet. I looked up at the sky and just cocked my head to the side lost in my thoughts.

_There goes my morning._

**Liz POV**

I noticed Maka get up and just plainly walk out the room. Right about the time Soul and Tiffany were coming over to sit down in the seats next to her. I looked at Tiffany and watched her carefully.

She had fake bleach blonde hair (her roots were black), tanned skin, too much make up, slutty clothing, she was about maybe Patty's height, she was maybe a B Cup but from an angle you could see they were stuffed with toilet paper or she was wearing fake boobs, and she had a cheap version of a Juicy Couture bag.

Hello I'm Elizabeth Thompson. I would soon become a fashion designer and I have tons of REAL Juicy bags. Anyone who thought that one was real was either really stupid or just had no taste. I sighed as I watched her cling to Soul as if she was about to die and he was her savior. It made me sick to my stomach as they sat right in front of me and the others. Tsubaki gave me a look and then looked back at them with fury.

The teacher was still not in the room and the teens around us were just talking.

"Hey Liz" Kid asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I muttered leaning my head down on my hand.

"Where'd Maka go" he asked and caught Souls attention as he looked around the room

_Why do you think she's not here you dumbass_

"I don't know but I'll be right back" I said getting up and walking down the stairs. I noticed that Kid looked at me funny as I walked out the room. The teacher happened to be right outside barely walking in. He noticed me and said "Elizabeth class is this way" I looked at him.

"I know but just mark me absent" I said walking away much to his amazement.

_Now where would Maka go?_

I thought carefully about where she would go. Obviously one would think she would go to the library but I highly doubt that. She might go somewhere where they wouldn't suspect. I kept thinking until I found a staircase and decide to climb.

"I seriously have no idea where I'm going" I muttered to myself. I leaned against the wall and tried thinking where she would go again. That is until I heard the sound of a guitar coming from above me. I continued to climb the stairs until I came across a door labeled 'ROOF'.

I slowly opened it to see Maka sitting over the edge. Her feet were Indian style and she was strumming her guitar. It was connected to her phone so the music came out either good or just random. I peeked in through the small crack from the door and watched her play. She took a deep breath and started playing.

She started out with a slow beat.

"_**I think you got the best of me  
>You're sleeping with the enemy<br>You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone..."**_

She sang with a sigh.

"_**The beat drops I'm so low  
>My heart stops, I already know<br>You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone..."**_

She kept singing looking down at her fingers as they moved slowly to the guitar.  
><em><strong><br>"I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>Your never gonna catch me cry<br>You must be blind if you can't see  
>You'll miss me to the day you die"<strong>_

She sang strumming the sting I started to slowly open the door.

"_**Without me, You're Nothing  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me 'til the day you die"**_

She looked up at the sky continuing to sing with emotion.__

**"I've let go, finally over you**  
><strong>This drama, that you put me through<strong>  
><strong>I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone..."<strong>

She sang tears welling up in her eyes.

"_**The beat drops, you're so low  
>It's last call, and it's gotten old<br>Now look whose all alone, alone, alone, alone..."**_

_I leaned in the door way and watched her. Since she was so into the music she didn't noticed me.___

**"I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me**  
><strong>Your never gonna catch me cry<strong>  
><strong>You must be blind if you can't see<strong>  
><strong>You'll miss me to the day you die"<strong>

I started to see how her face was in a sad emotion.

"_**Without me, Your nothing  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me 'til the day you die"**_

She was now crying and tears started to flow down her face.__

**"I trusted you**  
><strong>You were the first<strong>  
><strong>Then you lied, and it gets worst<strong>  
><strong>You broke me down<strong>  
><strong>Now just look around<strong>  
><strong>Who's all alone"<strong>

She sang wiping her tears with her shoulder.

"_**Who's all alone now?"**_

She asked looking up to the sky.

"_**I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>Your never gonna catch me cry<br>You must be blind if you can't see  
>You'll miss me to the day you die"<strong>_

She started to slowly play the music as she sang in a lower voice.

"_**Without me, Your nothing  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me 'til the day you die"**_

She said looking at her hands as they stopped playing the music. She sighed and her head hung low. She still had tears still running down her face. I felt like it was time I stepped in.

"Maka" I called out she quickly turned to look at me.

"Liz how long have you been there" she asked quickly wiping her tear stained face. Her makeup was now smudged on her arms.

"Maka Blaire told me what happened" I stated as her face fell.

"So you know" she asked looking back at the sky. I walked over to her and leaned over the edge.

"Yeah" I answered "and you know I'm here for you, we're here for you" I added softly.

"I know" she said wiping the tear that was still going down her eyes.

"Maka come here" I said pulling into a hug "It's okay to cry" I said patting her back. She started to cry and pull on my shirt.

_Maka…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Progota: Peoples have been asking me to make Soul break up with Tiffany but i wont do that...yet**

**Maka: why's that (pissed off**

**Progota: because my darlings i have alot of drama and ideas in store but dont worry Tiffany will get what she deserves (evil smirk)**

**Maka: cant wait (evil smirk)**

**Progota and Maka: stay tune darlings**

* * *

><p><strong>Liz POV<strong>

Maka cried for a while a while and after she slowly started to curl up and lean against the wall. I had already put her guitar back into its case and leaned it next to Maka.

"Wanna talk now" I asked her as she slowly nodded.

"Okay so what exactly happened" I asked sitting next to her.

"Well remember we were on that mission" she started and I nodded.

"Well when I got home I was really tired so I took a nap. When I woke up I had to make dinner so I walked over to the kitchen and …" she said slowly holding back tears.

"I saw them kissing and it really hurt" she said curling up again.

"What hurt" I asked

"My heart just broke… into a million pieces so I ran away" she said starting to cry again.

"Oh Maka" I said rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"It just hurt so badly and I couldn't take it. I couldn't be there anymore Liz I just couldn't" she said leaning into me.

"It's okay Maka" I said in a soft voice.

"Liz it just hurts I really like Soul really badly and seeing him with that slut hurts" She said wiping her tears.

"So why'd you change" I asked lowly.

"Because I wanted to start out new and fresh but I still love him" she said clutching her knees.

"Maka you'll be alright you just need to keep looking" I said "you need to find someone who will only look at you and no one else, new or old" I added.

"Yeah" she said softly.

She continued to cry for a while until the cries turned to hiccups and then into hitched breathing. After that she said she was ready to go back to class which I highly doubted.

"Hey Maka what time is it" I said dusting my clothing.

"Holy Shit its lunch already" She answered

"WHAT" I yelled "SERIOUSLY"

"Yeah look" she said stuffing her phone in my face.

"Wow we were here a while" I said looking at her and she adjusted her guitar.

"Yeah but thanks a lot Liz I really needed that" she said giving me small smile.

"Well Maka to me you're like a little sister" I said giving her a hug. She giggled and that made me laugh.

"Thanks Liz" she said with a smile.

"Welcome but now you owe me lunch" I joked.

"It's the least I can do" she answered back as we made our way toward the lunch room

After about a 5 minute walk we made to the lunch room and found everyone sitting in our usual table with no Tiffany to be seen. This made me happy that I didn't have to deal with her.

"Where have you guys been" Kid asked looking at Liz.

"Well…"

"YEAH YOU MISSED OUT ON MY GREATNESS" Black*Star said with a chaotic laughter "BUT DON'T WORRY THERE STILL SOME OF MY GODLINESS TO GO AROUND"

"Sit. Down. Now" Maka said very intimidating sending him to fall straight on his butt and eating on his food.

"So where have you guys been" Tsubaki asked. I was right about to answer when Maka stepped in front of me.

"Well I thought it be fun to skip so I dragged Liz with me and we just hung out listening to music and talking" Maka answered.

"Wait you skipped" Soul asked looking at Maka. At the moment I was pissed at him and didn't even wanna see his face let alone hear his voice.

"Yeah what of it" she answered sitting down next Patty. I sat next to her leaving Soul next to Black*Star.

**Maka POV**

Thanks to Liz I feel a lot better. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my back though I still didn't wanna be here.

I let out a sigh and looked at my phone.

"Something wrong" Liz asked concerned.

"I really don't wanna be here" I said

"You look a little sick" Tsubaki said looking at me

"I feel a little sick" I said looking at Liz

"Well why don't you just go home" Patty said making a giraffe with her mash potatoes.

"Because in order for her to go home she needs nurse's excuse and an adult to pick her up" Kid answered.

"Yeah that" I muttered.

"That sucks" Liz said

"Uh huh" I answered back

"Well let's go get lunch" Liz said poking my back.

"Here for this morning" I said handing her 5 dollars

"That was a joke"

"Just take it" I said more like commanded though.

"So Maka you have a show tomorrow right" Kid asked

"Yeah and you all are invited" I said

"But I don't think they'll let us in the club" Tsubaki said worryingly.

"ONCE THEY SEE MY GODDLINESS THEY WILL" Black*Star gloated.

"No their gonna give me passes for you guys so don't worry" I said looking at them.

A few minutes later Liz came back with a 2 slices of pizza one for me and the other for her. Lunch was normal and no one talked about why we skipped. Black*Star gloated about his greatness, I nearly chocked him five times, Patty laughed, Kid was calm for once, Soul kept looking at me, Liz was giving Soul her death glares, and Tsubaki dealt with it all.

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast and I slept through most of it. Crying can really tire you out. The walk home wasn't that bad and Soul manly talked about how during the morning Lord Death told him about a mission we were going on the next week.

He was really excited about this one considering it was about a Keshin who was once in a biker gang and that we now rides his motorcycle killing and eating any soul that crosses his path. I wasn't really paying attention to the story but more like his facial expressions and how he would smile with excitement.

I really did like Soul but could never have him unless he dumped Tiffany. Like I said I'm not a man stealer and I wasn't about to become one. After we got home I redid my hair and the little makeup I wore. I made Soul dinner and left it in the microwave for later though I knew he would eat it as soon as I left. So I made leftovers anyway.

"Bye Soul" I said opening the door to leave.

"See ya" he answered back.

I closed the door and made my way toward the skyscraper like apartment of Cole, Damien, and Jack. The walk was about a half an hour long and when I got there I went straight toward the elevator.

"Room 1015" I repeated pressing the button to the 10th floor and then searched from the room in the endless long hallway. After about 5 minutes of walking I finally found it. Like seriously I've only been here 1 once and I still didn't know my way around here.

"Cole" I said loudly knocking on the door. No answer.

"Cole" I repeated hitting the door louder. Still no answer so I got ready to pound the door a little harder.

"Maka he went grocery shopping with Jack" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Damien in the door across Cole's.

"Oh Damien you scared me" I said turning around completely.

"Oh sorry" he said "But they won't be back till like half an hour or so"

"Oh okay then" I said "Maybe I'll go grab a coffee" I said walking back to where the elevators. I think.

"Hey don't go spending 10 bucks on an over decorated latte come here and I'll make you one" he said opening the door wider.

"Seriously" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah with I got one of those fancy coffee makers" he said pointing to the kitchen with his thumb

"Fine" I said walking toward him "but try ANYTHING and I WILL beat you with my guitar" I said warningly. He sweat dropped, gulped and nodded.

"So what you wanna drink" he asked walking into the kitchen. I sat in the chair on the kitchen bar and watched him. I looked around the room it was interesting. He had posters of different bands autographed and framed around the room. It was in a way punk style yet classy. If that was possible.

"Vanilla Latte" I answered looking around**. (A/N: okay idk if that's really a drink cause I'm not a coffee fan so sorry)**

"Coming right up" he said walking toward the gold large latte machine. I watched him as walked back and forth from the room getting the cups and adding the ingredients to the machine. Occasionally he would stop and look at me looking at him. He would smile and sometimes throw a wink. I would blush and he would laugh. I wondered how he and Jack were able to pay for huge condo like 'apartment' and everything they owned.

"Here ya go" he said handing me my cup of coffee with a little scoop of vanilla floating on the top.

"Thanks" I said with a smile. I touched the cup lightly to make sure it wasn't that hot. It was perfect temperature so I took it and lightly sipped it. I could feel the hot drink slide down my throat and land in my stomach.

"Ah that hit the spot" I said with a sigh. Damien lightly chuckled before taking a small sip of his cup.

"So how was school" he asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't know"

"Huh" he said confused. I took another sip if my coffee.

"Well I skipped all my morning classes and slept through all my afternoon class" I said looking at the melting ice cream.

"Seriously" he asked with a small laugh.

"Yup" said blowing the steam away.

"You're funny" he said poking my cheek. I gave him a fake glare but had a smile on my face. He started to laugh and kept trying to poke me again. It ended up having to slap away his hand in the process.

"Hey when are the guys gonna get here" I asked as he finally gave up poking me.

"I don't know let me call them" he said walking toward the house phone in the living room. I soon followed behind him and abandoned my empty cup. I sat comfortably on the couch and watched him as he dialed the number.

**Damien POV**

I dialed Jacks number knowing he would answer. I really hated when Cole went shopping because unlike me and Jack we weren't picky. So whoever went with Cole was more than likely be bored out of their minds waiting for him to make up his mind.

But this time I didn't mind because without them here I would get to talk to Maka alone. It wasn't like I was going to attack her or anything but I wanna get to know her better. And with the guys here I wouldn't exactly work out the way I would want it.

"What" Jack said in a bored tone.

"What's taking long?" I asked knowing the answer but I would still piss him off either way.

"What do you think dumbass" he said pissed. I just laughed.

"Chill dude I just wanted to say that Maka's already here and well we gotta practice" I explained.

"Oh rocker chic's there maybe if I tell Cole he'll hurry" Jack suggested

"Maybe" I shrugged.

"Hold up let me see" he said as he called Cole from who was probably aisle down.

"Hey Cole" I heard Jack yell

"What" I heard Cole yell back very faint.

"Maka's at the apartment" he yelled back

"MAKA" I heard Cole yell back as he took the phone.

"Maka Chan" he spoke in a kind voice.

"Think again" I said with a smirk

"Put Maka on the line" he demanded. I looked at Maka who was watching me so I walked over and passed her the phone. She looked at me curiously and all I said was "Cole". Her mouth made an 'O' and she took the phone.

"Hello… Hi Cole… yeah…just Damien… Kay…oh okay… bye" she said before hanging up.

"So what he want" I asked taking the phone.

"Just if I was alone with you and that they'll be here in a bit" she answered with a smile.

"Oh okay" I said putting the phone back on its charger. I walked over to the couch Maka sat on and sat next to her. I noticed her outfit and then looked at mine. Today I was wearing dark blue pants and a navy blue v-neck shirt. I was barefoot and she had on some killer boots.

"Hey Damien" she said as I turned the TV on.

"Yeah" I responded.

"Can I ask you something" she asked.

"Sure" I answered switching channels.

"How do you guys afford a place like this" she asked looking around in awe.

"Well it's a long story" I stated putting the remote down.

"I got time" she answered.

"Well it all started when..."

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Oh dear some of Damien's past will be revealed<strong>

**Maka: seriously i wanna know**

**Progota: you'll have to wait for a while darling**

**Maka: Reviews Please**

**Progota: Yes Please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Progota: GUESS WHAT**

**Maka: dont yell and what**

**Progota: i animefied my backpack'**

**Maka: animefied?**

**Progota: ya i personally made some stencils of anime logos and a few characters and then used fabric paint to paint them on**

**Maka:Cool so what you put**

**Progota: well i drew edward elric (FullMetal Alchemist), Chrona, the soul eater logo, the homunculus and edwards logo(Full Metal Alchemist,) Kaichou wa Maid sama cafe logo, and One Peice logo.**

**Maka: wow and you made stencils and everything**

****Progota: ya it was hard work but i love how it came out espcially the Chrona drawing.****

****Maka: well thats great but now with the story****

****Progota: RIGHT!****

****Maka: Read And Review people!****

* * *

><p>"Well it all started when I was younger" he began and then looked at me. I nodded meaning I was following so far.<p>

"My mom was a famous author and my dad was a poet" he stated. Somehow I had a happy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Really" I asked a bit too much excitement in my voice.

"What are you a book worm or something" he joked. I growled and looked away. He noticed this and began to laugh.

"I never would have thought" he laughed.

"Look I used to be" I said pointing at him "Now back to the story"

"Okay Okay" he said bobbing his head.

"Well they were really famous in a lot of countries. They sold tones of novels and poem books in different languages in a lot of different countries. The total added up really well so yeah" he explained. I looked at him with interest.

"Well they were a pretty famous couple in literature and all. So after there a few years they decided to have me and you know." He said with a sly grin.

"Yeah yeah just continue" I said playfully hitting his arm. He chuckled and shook his head moving his stray hair away from his face showing his light blue colored eyes.

"Well when I was 5 we moved and that's I met Jack we were neighbors and we became really good friends. We always hung out at each other's houses a lot. After a year we met Cole when he moved across the street. So we became friends with him too." He said occasionally making hand movements to explain.

"Oh that's cool" I comment imagining having know your friends since you were young.

"Yeah it was I love how if they do anything to me I could always give them payback with something embarrassing from when we were little" he said laughing.

"Though they can always do the same" I added with a smirk.

"Yeah that plan failed badly" he side commented leaving the TV on a basketball game. I never really got basketball considering Soul would always get pissed whenever I told him I didn't get it and he had to explain over and over. I sighed and looked back at Damien

"Sorry you were saying"

"What's wrong" he asked concerned.

"Nothing it's just I really suck at basketball" I answered pointing to the TV in shame.

"Seriously" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered with a sigh.

"It's okay" he said patting my back "You know what maybe we can all go and we can teach you" he said with a smile.

"Dude I'm such a dumb blonde when it comes to that sport" I said as he laughed

"Don't worry we got patience" he said.

"Okay" I said giving in "But now back to the story" I said looking at him and bringing my knees to my chest.

"Oh yeah so Jack, Cole and I were really good friends with each other and so were our parents. But when I was 10 my parents went to Germany to publish a new book. Though something went wrong with the plane and it crashed into the ocean." He said with a sad look "There bodies were never found"

"Oh my god, are you serious" I asked shocked.

"Yeah" he said looking down. I reached over and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised but hugged back. That's went I heard the door open and someone call my name real loudly.

Damien and I froze in our place and looked over to the door to see a shocked Cole and Jack.

"Did we interrupt something" Jack asked

"In a way yes" I answered letting go of Damien.

"Well let's not dwell in the past" Damien announced "Need help" he asked Cole who was carrying about 5 bags.

"Hey wait" I said reaching out "You never finished the story" I added wondering what happened after.

"Oh yeah" he said grabbing several bags form Cole "Well after that Jack's parents adopted me and we became brothers not long after we all got in to music and we made the band"

"Oh" I was all I said.

"Oh telling her your life story" Jack joked.

"You can call it that Jackson" he answered. I started to giggle when Jack looked at me then blushed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT" He yelled hitting him in the head with a bag.

"Oh sorry JACKSON did I make you angry" Damien joked.

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT" he yelled again as they began to chase each other bags in tow.

"Do they do this often" I asked Cole walking over to help unbag the items.

"Yeah but they haven't done that in a while" Cole said with a smile.

"Whys that" I asked but regretted it when I saw his face fall.

"Well the name of the band is Butlers of the Queen so the guitarist before you was a girl. She was Damien's girl to be exact" he said looking at me and then at the two idiots running after each other.

_So the guitarist before me was Damien's girlfriend._

"So what happened" I asked looking at him.

"She died in a car accident" he said sadly finishing putting things the groceries that belonged to Jack and Damien. The ones that belonged to Cole were piled at the door.

"That's so sad" I commented feeling bad for Damien.

"Yeah but that happened a few years ago so me and Jack thought it was time to get Damien to start looking for other people ya know" he said looking at me with a smile. I noticed he had black and grayish eyes. They looked that they could pierce through anything.

"Yea" I answered understanding were there coming from.

"Well that's where you came in" he said looking back at the guys who were now laughing.

"Excuse me" I said trying to hide my blush.

"Well when you got to the restaurant you were the first girl to catch Damien's eye. After that we encourage him to try to ask you out and well it seemed your first meeting went well, no" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know I guess" I said putting my hands my furiously blushing face. Cole started to laugh catching the guys' attention.

"What's wrong Maka" Damien asked trying to remove my hand form my face.

"Dude she's blushing" Jack half yelled laughing.

"No I'm not" I yelled back turning my back towards Damien.

"Yea you are" Jack fought back.

"I THINK ITS TIME TO PRACTICE" I yelled running out of the kitchen toward my guitar.

"Fine" Jack said giving up. He walked over to his drum set grabbed the sticks that were on the floor and spun them.

"Ready" he announced.

Damien and Cole smiled before joining us.

"Ready Set Go"

When I got home Soul was asleep on the couch like always. He left the dirty dishes in the sink without washing them. There was also an empty bag of chips on the table with a few crumbs near it. Soul was asleep sitting upward with the TV on.

I sighed knowing he expects me to clean this mess. I took out my phone and check the time.

11:30 Practice ran late due to Damien's storytelling, Jack's Jackson Problem, Cole's sad tale, and me blushing like an idiot.

"Shinigami why do you hate me" I said looking at a mirror.

"I don't hate you Maka" he answered back.

"SHIT WHAT THE HELL" I yelled falling flat on my butt. My outburst waking up Soul from his slumber. He jumped up alerted and transformed his arm into its long blade.

"MAKA WHAT THE HELL" he yelled

"Um Excuse me" Lord Death said looking at us.

"Sorry Lord Death you scared me there" I said getting up.

"Maka if you don't mind me asking why are you barely getting home" he asked

"Oh I joined a band and I just finished practice" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh Good Luck with that" he commented.

"Uh thank you"

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you calling us at Midnight" Soul said stepping next to me untransforming his arm.

"Well about that I wanted to discuss-"

"MAAAAAKKKKKAAAA PAPA LOVES YOU" we heard a familiar voice yell.

"Ugh" I said face palming myself.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP"

And before we knew it he was down for the count.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

"No problem now back to what I was saying I wanted to discuss the mission I have recently gave you" he said in a serious tone but in a way impossible with his cartoon voice.

"Ah the biker one" I asked

"Yes I see Soul discussed it with you" he asked

"Yes" I answered.

"Well there is something I wanted to speak to you about but Soul said you weren't in class earlier today" he said making it sound more like a question.

"Uh yeah I was feeling sick but all better know" I half lied.

"Oh okay that's good to hear but I wanted to tell you before you get to class tomorrow I want you to visit the death room" he said officially.

"Yes sir" I answered.

"Well that is all have a good night" he said hanging up. I let out a huge sigh and turned my attention back to Soul.

"Clean up this mess" I ordered before walking to my room and passing out on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: i got hit in the head with a basketball today... it hurt<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Progota: okay i been wondering if you all knew that Spirits voice actor and Maka's voice actor have actualy worked in another anime together**

**Maka: Seriously**

**Progota: Yeah it was called Kekkaishi and they were the love interest **

**Maka: EW ME AND MY PAPA**

**Progota: No your voice actors**

**Maka: STILL THATS NASTY**

**Progota: what ever NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day full of energy and excitement. I ran toward the restroom and began my day happily. Today was the concert and I was nervous but more excited than ever. No one can ruin my mood at the moment even Tiffany's endless complaints. Maybe it would but she wasn't here at the moment so I was pumped.<p>

After a good shower I dried my hair and put in to a hairstyle I never tried before. I grabbed two strands of my hair near the front and rolled them into a tornado like swirl. I grabbed then and joined them together in the back forming an 'X' and clipped them in the middle with my skull clip.

The rest of my hair was down and the only thing that was up were those two small strands. I gently applied the very small amount of makeup I wore and made sure it looked natural. I fixed my hair one last time and ran to my room to put on my outfit for today.

Today's fabulous punk clothing choice of the day was a black spaghetti strap shirt that was loose and looked more like a dress that ended mid thigh. I wore a red belt right above my belly button with the shirt .I wore some red pants similar to Souls underneath. Since I was wearing spaghetti strap I wore a small cami over just in case. For shoes was pair of black converse and to top it off a black wrist band.

I admired myself in the still broken mirror behind my door. Even though Soul still owes me a new mirror for breaking this one I was into good a mood to care. I ran over to Souls door and knocked a few times and heard some growling meaning he was asleep. I knocked again and said his name a few times but again he growled.

"Soul time to get up" I said walking into his mess of a room.

"Too early" he muttered covering his face.

"Soul I'm in a good mood please don't ruin it" I said shaking him a bit.

"Five more minutes"

"No" I said flatly.

"Go away then" he said throwing his sheets to reveal his half naked body. Though the blanket landed on top of my head and covered my view. I quickly pulled it off and threw it over Soul. I sighed and looked at the closed window.

_Maybe some light can shine on this little problem_

I though with a snicker reaching over and opening the curtain. I looked at the monstrosity that reflected of it. My hair was everywhere and my make up was smudge. Apparently the static free detergent wasn't so static free and it being heavy didn't help.

_Okay now I'm pissed_

I let out a high pitched scream that woke up Soul.

"SOUL WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS" I said bringing my elbow down on his stomach. Hard.

"AH" he shot up and screeched in pain.

"Good now that you're up get ready while I fix the mess you made" I growled leaving his room.

I walked over to the restroom washed my face real good then redid my hair and then makeup. After I gave Soul the restroom while I cooked breakfast. Soon he was ready and we ate, me slightly less pissed at him, I ran to my room got my phone and 'Yuki'.

Since we had to meet Lord Death I decided we would take his motorcycle.

"Why were you so pissed today" Soul asked getting on his motorcycle.

"Because you ruined my hair and makeup" I answered "but you're lucky I was able to fix it" I said getting onto the motorcycle and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Now Drive" I ordered. He nodded and we made our way toward the school.

It was not long till we got to school and greeted by our good friends.

"Good Morning Maka, Soul" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Morning" I said happily.

"Yeah" Soul muttered walking next to Soul.

"So what got you all happy Sally Sunshine?" Liz asked with a smirk.

"Today's the gig and I'm so excited" I said with a skip in my step.

"Wow Friday came by really fast" Liz said surprised.

"ITS FRIDAY, FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY" Patty sang loudly and way off key.

"Not right now Patty" I commented.

"Sowwy" she said innocently.

"Hey Maka didn't Lord Death want to discuss something" Soul said tapping on my shoulder.

"SHIT HE DID" I yelled remembering his midnight call.

"LETS GO" I said grabbing Souls hand and running toward the Death Room.

"Made it" I announced as we were already standing in the middle of the Death Room.

"Oh hello Maka and Soul" Lord Death said happily.

"Hi Lord Death" said happily.

"Nice Outfit and is that a guitar" He commented/asked.

"Thank you and yes this is my guitar for the band I'm in" I said with a smile.

"Oh sounds interesting but let's not get into that right now" he said

"Oh Yes the mission sir" I said as Soul walked beside me.

"Yes about the mission. As I have told Soul the Keshin was once a man who belonged to an old biker gang. He started to seek for more power when his gang started to revolt against him" he explained.

"So he started to devour human Souls" I completed.

"Bingo" he sang happily.

"Okay so is there anything else you should tell us" I asked

"Yes something very important" he said in his serious voice "Maka I have chosen you because you and Soul are one of my top meister weapon pair"

"Yes we know" Soul commented earning an elbow to his stomach. Again.

"Well it seems this keshin has a special thing for… well teenage girls" he added. My jaw fell open.

"He's a pedophile" I stated.

"Yes so I wanted to discuss if you would like for Black*Star and Kid to go with you as well just in case" he suggested.

"Well it does seem like it would be the wise thing to do" I said thinking about it "Maybe I will take you up on your offer" I said with a smile.

"Well then let me call them immediately to explain the mission to them too" he said happily. He had already told Stein to send them over and now all we had to do was wait.

"So Maka I see you've taken up a new style" he said tilting his head.

"Um yes thank you for noticing" I answered with a smile.

"Might I ask what has brought this up" he asked in his goofy voice. I noticed Soul too was looking at me interested in what my answer might me.

"Its kinda personal" I responded nicely

"Oh is that so then I won't pry" he said straightening himself up. I also notice Soul expression fall from an interested face to a 'boo' face.

That's when we heard the door open and our friends greet us again for the second time.

"Father you called us" Kid said respectfully.

"Hello Kiddo How ya been" Shinigami said waving at his offspring.

"WHAT YA CALL US FOR LORD DEATH" Black*Star yelled/asked before we heard the loud sound of footsteps. We all turned to look at the door which someone seemed to have left open.

"MAKA" my father yelled from a closer distance.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT" I said over and over before grabbing Yuki.

"MY DARLING MAKA" He yelled from a closer distance.

"One" he got closer.

"Two" he was now only a few feet away

"Three" I yelled smashing the guitar straight down on his head and knocking him out in the process

"Don't touch me you dumbass" I said before turning my attention back to my friends and Lord Death.

"Now where were we" I said with an innocent smile.

"Ah Yes I would like you guys to accompany Maka and Soul on their mission but I must warn the girls the Keshin you are after is mostly attracted to the young female" he explain.

"WHAT" Liz yelled

"Don't worry Liz we got your back" I said with a smile.

"BUT HE MIGHT COME AFTER YOU TO MAKA AREN'T YOU WORRIED" she said thinking negatively. My smile fell immediately.

"Liz if you only think negatively it won't help" I said flatly.

"but Maka" she said trying to fight back.

"No Liz we'll be find either way you and Patty are weapons and you got Kid" I said pointing out

"That's true Sis" Patty said with a giggle.

"Well then will you be tagging along" Lord Death asked.

"HELL YA THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL DEFINITELY BE GOING RIGHT TSUBAKI" Black*Star yelled as Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Well then Kid, Liz and Patty" Lord Death asked

"Yeah" Liz muttered as Kid nodded.

"Well then the mission will be a week from today so be prepared for when I comes okay"

"Yes Lord Death" we said in unison

"OH that's what I forgot" I said reaching behind me for my guitar case.

"What is it Maka" Lord Death asked.

"Here" I said passing out a small ticket to everyone in room excluding Lord Death and my Father.

"What are these" Tsubaki asked looking at the paper.

"There the passes for the show tonight hope you can come" I said with a smile.

"SHOW WHAT SHOW" my dad yelled waking up from his little 'nap'

"I joined a band and I have a gig tonight" I said before he latched on me with a hug harder than Patty's.

"Wow my Maka's in a band with her little girl friends how adorable" he said rubbing his face against mine.

"No I'm in a band with my guy friends Cole, Damien, and Jack" I corrected.

"WHAT" he yelled "YOUR IN A BAND WITH BOYS"

"Yeah so"

"I FORBID SUCH ACT MAKA YOU WILL NOT DO BE IN A BOY BAND WITH ICKY BOYS" he yelled shaking me

_Time to put my plan into action_ I thought with a smirk

I began to cry and sniff in my papas grasp. He pulled me away slightly to see why I was crying.

"You know papa" I said with puppy dog eyes "it really hurt me to know that you don't trust me enough" I sniffled and let a few tears run down my face.

"No I do trust you it's those boys I don't trust" he said trying to calm me down

"But I trust them… I really do a lot actually… isn't that enough" I said gently wiping the tears. Then for the ultimate attack.

"Right Daddy" I said in a child like voice. His lower lip began to quiver but he held his cries back.

"YOU'RE RIGHT I SHOULD TRUST YOU ENOUGH" he said proudly.

"Please continue with your band but remember if anything happens you call your Papa okay"

"Okay" I said happily.

"Well I got to go Bye Maka" he said running out the door. I sniffled again and wiped the tears off my face.

"Maka you alright" Soul said stepping near me. I smirked.

"Hook Line and Sinker" I said with a small giggle. My friends looked at me amazed.

"You were acting" Kid asked surprised.

"Yup" I said happily gently picking 'Yuki' up.

"It that it for today Lord Death" I asked

"Uh Yes that is all" he said slightly surprised "Dismissed"

"Thank you" I said with a bow and started to walk down the long corridor.

"You guys coming" I yelled back to still amazed crowd.

"Yea Wait up" Liz yelled running after me.

"Wait for us" Everyone else said walking toward us.

"Wow Maka nice performance" Liz congratulated

"Thank you" I said with a slight curtsey.

"So what time is the concert" Kid asked looking at the free pass.

"8pm Sharp" I said happily.

"I CANT WAIT" Patty giggled.

"It does seem exciting" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"WAIT ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY SPOT LIGHT" Black*Star yelled.

"Does it matter" I asked irritated.

"YES ONLY A GOD LIKE ME CAN HAVE THE SPOT NOT A FLAT CHESTED BOARD LIKE GIRL LIKE YOU" He yelled pointing to my chest.

I was pissed…

Everyone slowly started to back away except for the idiot who just insulted me. I could feel my black aura start to set my anger on fire.

"BAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAA" I yelled giving him a very powerful road house kick to the face. He flung to the ceiling and left a big crack. After he fell to the ground still conscious. He groaned in pain trying to get up. I brought my foot to his back and put all my weight on it pushing him back down.

"Oh No I'm not done with you yet darling"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Sorry for not uploading i have major flojera (Lol spanish) and i also had a wedding out of state so i didnt have time :**

**Well until next time my darlings~**

**DONT FORGET YOUR REVIEW**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW **

**(sorry i can speak and read spanish but i stuck at writing it -.-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Progota: OMG**

**Maka: WHAT WHAT**

**Progota: i dont know**

**Maka: you suck**

**Progota: BACK TO THE MOVIE **

**Maka: The story not the movie**

**Progota: LOOK AT THE PRETTY BUTTERFLY!**

**Maka: Just review**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

After Black*Star beating Tsubaki had to take him to the infirmary and he stayed there the whole day. During lunch I had gotten a call from Cole saying that the guy in charge of the club we were playing at wanted us to go and practice there. He told me that Damien was going to pick me up after school.

So here I was out in front of the school crowded with other people waiting for someone to pick them up or for friends to join them.

"Ugh where is he" I said to myself pissed that Damien was late and the hot Nevada sun wasn't helping. He kept texting me that he was on his way and he was only five minutes away.

_Five minutes away my ass!_

I had already told Soul that I would go home later to get ready but he was gonna be alone for a few hours. Liz, Patty, and Kid had already left due to Kid wanting to find something perfectly symmetrical to wear. Liz knew that would take time so she left earlier.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were still in the infirmary. I had already apologized to Tsubaki about beating Black*Star and she just said she was sorry because of what he said. I still don't know how Tsubaki manages to deal with him.

Soul I think was with Tiffany somewhere. I remember her dragging him off somewhere but I don't know where but you never now with that chick. For all I know they both or maybe just Soul or who knows could be losing their… virginity.

I shivered at that thought. In a way thinking that broke my heart a little more. I shook off the thought and stuffed it into the outermost region of my brain before hearing a loud honking noise. I looked around and saw everyone eyeing forward. I saw some girls eyes light up and decided to follow their glance.

Once I did my jaw dropped. There he was, Damien in a 2012 blue shiny convertible. He looked around before finally finding me in the school of people.

"Maka" he called from afar before getting out of his car and walking over to where I was.

"Is that your car" I asked amazed.

"Yeah" he muttered

"Wow nice" I commented

"Uh thanks but we got to get a move on" Damien said tugging at my backpack. He pulled it lightly making it fall from the shoulder.

"Here let me" he said taking it from me and sliding it on his shoulder.

_What a gentlemen. I wonder why Soul never did that for me?_

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"So how was school" he asked as we started walking back toward the car. I could feel everyone eyeing both me and Damien. I could also hear their whispers. They were saying things like 'I didn't know she had a boyfriend' or 'He soo hot'. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing really but I beat up my friend today" I said with a smirk.

"Whaaaa" he asked

"He was being such an asshole so I gave him a road house kick" I said throwing a fist in the air

"Maka Style" I added with a wink. He blushed and looked away. I just laughed as we got to his car. He opened the door for me and motioned me to sit. After he gently placed my backpack on the car seat behind me and walked over to the driver's side.

Then it hit me.

"Are you even old enough to drive" I asked curiously. I noticed I never really asked for their ages cause it never came up, but now that I was in a car with one of the guy I really didn't want to end up finding out he wasn't an experienced driver.

"Yeah I'm seventeen and I have a license" he said proudly.

"Really" I said very skeptical.

"Yes really" he answered back

"Fine I believe you" I said with a half lie.

"Your souls says otherwise" he said buckling himself

"You can see souls" I asked surprised

"I'm full of surprises aren't I" he asked with a smug grin as he turned the ignition on and started to drive.

"Yeah sure" I said in a bored tone. He just chuckled and pulled out onto the street.

I put my head on the car door ad just watched as the building started to slowly go by faster.

"Wanna turn on the radio" he asked

"Yeah" I said reaching for it and turning the stereo.

"And the song of the day is" the radio announcer stated "Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae"

"Oh I like this song" Damien said turning it up

"Me too" I said happily. He smiled and then looked back at the road.

**Bold: Damien;** _Italics: Maka;_ _**Bold Italics: Both**_

**It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<strong>

Damien sang looking at the road. I smiled and laid my head down back on the door. Yup this could possibly have described my week so far.

**La la la**  
><em>Whatever<em>  
><strong>la la la<strong>  
><em> it doesn't matter<em>  
><strong> la la la<strong>_  
>oh well<br>_** la la la**

I decided to join in. Seemed like fun.

_**We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

We both sang with a smile.

**I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<strong>

Damien sang and pointed at me. I grabbed his large lens sunglass and put them on.

**La la la**  
><em>whatever<em>  
><strong>la la la<strong>  
><em>it doesn't matter<em>  
><strong>la la la <strong>_  
><em>_**oh well**__  
><em>** la la la**

I stuck my tongue out and he just laughed.

_**We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

He kept his eyes on the road and I noticed a lot of people staring at us. I just laughed at smiled.

_**You got me singing like**_  
><em>Woah<em>  
><strong>Come on<strong>  
><em>Ohh<em>  
><strong>It doesn't matter<strong>  
><em>Woah<em>  
><strong>Everybody now<strong>  
><em>Ohh<em>

He bobbed his head and tapped his fingers on the wheel as we stopped at a red light.

**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<strong>

He sang looking at me with a smirk.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

I sang back with more facial expressions and laughed as he did.

_**It's you and me and were runnin this town  
>And it's me and you and were shakin the ground<br>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show**_

We sang together smiling_**.  
><strong>_  
><strong>Everybody<strong>  
><em>Woah<em>  
><strong>Come on<strong>  
><em>Ohh<em>  
><strong>All you animals<strong>  
><em>Woah<em>  
><strong>Let me hear you now<strong>  
><em>Ohh<em>

_**Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<br>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**_

I pointed to myself with my thumb and nodded.

_**It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

He just nodded back and we continued to drive when the light turned green.

**Just singing like**  
><em>Woah<em>**  
>Come on<br>**_ Ohh_**  
>All you party people<br>**_Woah_**  
>All you singletons<br>**_Ohh_**  
>Even the white kids<strong>

He pointed to me and smiled. I playfully smacked him in the arm and he just shook his head with a small chuckle.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

We arrived at the small club somewhere near the downtown area of Death City.

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<strong>_

We sang and he slowly parked in the parking lot.

"Well that was fun" I said turning the radio off.

"Yeah" Damien answered.

"Well time to get serious and practice" I said with a straight face.

"Sure thing" he said pressing a bottom. I looked at him curiously and then noticed the roof was slowly going back into place.

"Awesome" I said with a smile.

"Thanks" he said getting out of the car. He expertly slid across the hood over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Show off" I said walking toward the door. It was not long till we met with Cole and Jack. We practiced for a few hours and then Damien drove me home. There was two hour till the show and I needed to get ready.

"Sorry for the mess" I said opening the door.

"Nah I don't mind" Damien answered kindly. I gave him a smile and continued inside.

"SOUL I'M HOME" I yelled out

"I'm right here you don't need to yell" he answered back. He was currently sitting on the couch wathing TV. Though I would have smacked him for talking to me like that I let it slide. Damien though let out a small chuckle catching Souls attention.

"What's HE doing here?" Soul asked agitated.

"DAMIEN is here to drive me to the gig so be nice" I said letting him walk in first.

"Wow small place" he commented

"Well excuse me for not having a penthouse" I said sarcastically

"Sorry" he muttered. I let out a small giggle and Soul a growl.

"Down Boy" I said looking at Soul "Well I'm gonna get ready so you guys...well talk I guess" I said leaving my guitar on the bar chair.

**Normal POV**

Maka walked to her door and closed it lightly behind her. As for the boys they were left by themselves. Damien became self-conscious considering Soul was eyeing him. In his opinion there was an awkward atmosphere as for Soul he thought it was time to put this guy in his place. No one was gonna touch HIS meister. For she was HIS not anyone else's. In this thoughts though.

Damien feeling he needed to say something he broke the silence.

"Nice to meet you Soul" he said with a smile and extended his hand. Soul looked at it and took it. He shook it hard causing Damien to immediately pull back.

"Nice grip" Damien commented rubbing his soar hand. As for Soul he smirked knowing it hurt him. They looked at each other and then heard music coming from Maka's room. Soul knew this would be his chance.

"Look I'm gonna be truthful here" Soul started getting up and glaring at Damien with his red crimson eyes.

"I really don't like you being close to Maka" he said his glare bearing heavy on Damien " I'm her weapon and it's my duty to protect here so if you are hurt her I swear-"

"Don't even say that" Damien cut him off "I care about Maka and wouldn't dare hurt her" he added sending Soul back a glare.

"What" Soul said irritated.

"I like Maka and I wouldn't hurt her" Damien stated.

"You like MY meister" Soul said stating the obvious.

"Yes I do and might I remind you she is YOUR meister but not YOUR girl" Damien said with a straight face.

"What you say" Soul said completely pissed off. He transformed his right arm in to a long red and silver blade. Damien cleared his throat. He took out his hand and shot a long blade out of it.

"If you didn't know I'm a weapon too" he said with straight face. The tension in the room was murderous.

"Now remember you have a girlfriend and that isn't Maka" Damien stated. Soul was pissed considering he was right and there was nothing he could do.

"SO" he yelled.

"I could make her mine" Damien answered with a smile.

"Bastard" Soul yelled running toward him. Both got ready to attack each other until they heard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" Maka yelled dressed nicely for the concert. She was wearing a black dress shirt with a tight black and white vest over it. She wore a black short skirt with a red tie and red knee high socks. She also had on her original big black boots with the white laces.

The boys stood there with wide eyes considering Soul had one had grabbing Damien's shirt collar and the other transformed scythe arm close to Damien's neck. As for Damien he had his arm close his waist but a long sword coming out of his hand and the tip was at Souls neck and the other hand was also grabbing Souls collar.

Maka looked at the scene confused. She seriously didn't know what the hell was going on and why where they attacking each other.

"Uh" Came out of both the boys' throats as they didn't know what to say. Soul wasn't about to tell Maka he was confronting Damien about dating his meister and Damien wasn't going to tell her he wanted her as if girlfriend. They were left speechless.

"Uh What" Maka yelled

"Untransform NOW" she demanded as both undid their weapons but still had each other by the collar.

"Let go of each other" she said as they shoved each other away.

"Now Sit" she said with a dark aura. Soul walked back to the couch and sat as Damien followed but sat on the opposite side.

"Okay what the hell just happened" she asked rubbing her temples. None of them spoke.

"Now Damien seriously I expect more from you" she started "and Soul" she sighed.

"What the hell did you say" she asked.

"Nothing" he muttered

"Nothing" she repeated "A fight doesn't break out unless someone says something stupid" she said. She knew this from experience aka Black*Star.

"Why do you suspect I said something" he asked pissed

"Because Damien and I came here with a good intention of you two meeting a being buddies of course he would go and say something stupid" she said sarcastically. Soul knew this was his fault though he felt hurt that she didn't take a second look at Damien.

"Fine take his side" He yelled pointing to Damien.

"I'm not taking sides" she yelled back.

"YES YOU ARE" he yelled back standing.

"NO I'M NOT" she retorted

"It was me" Damien cut in.

"Huh" the meister and weapon pair asked confused.

"I meant to compliment him but I guess he took it the wrong way sorry" he said with a slight bow.

_He took the blame?_ Soul thought

"Oh Sorry then" Maka said embarrassed at blaming Soul.

"S'Okay" Soul answered back.

"Well I'm gonna finish getting ready" she said slipping into the restroom. She then again left both boys alone to their discomfort.

"Why you do that" Soul asked back turned to Damien.

"Cause I don't like seeing Maka angry" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Scary ain't she" Soul said with a chuckle.

"A little" he answered back "But I meant what I said" he added seriously.

In response Soul growled back and decided to ignore him and also get ready.

**AT THE GIG!**

**Maka POV**

I am soo nervous. There aren't a lot of people but still what if I mess up. I let out a nervous sigh and took a peak. There really wasn't a lot of people maybe five or six not including the gang.

"Yo rocker chic you okay" Jack asked spinning his drum sticks.

"A little nervous is all" I answered.

"Don't be Maka you'll have fun" Cole said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I took one more gulp before stepping out. I heard the gang clap and cheer but that's pretty much it.

"Ready" Damien asked and I nodded

I started out with my guitar solo. I noticed it caught the people attention and they watched now with a smug smile. The Damien started.

**_Bold: Damien_ **_Italics: Maka Jack and Cole_

**The good life is what I need  
>Too many people stepping over me<br>The only thing that's been on my mind  
>The one thing I need before I die<strong>

He grabbed the mic and stand and pulled it closer to himself.__

_All I want  
><em>_**Is a little of the good life  
><strong>__All I need__**  
>Is to have a good time<br>**__Whoa_**  
>The good life<strong>_**  
><strong>__All I want__**  
>Is a little of the good life<br>**__All I need__**  
>Is to have a good time<br>**_Whoa_**  
>The good life<strong>_

I started to notice more people came into the building. They were watching with interest and smiles on their faces.

_**The good life**_

I smiled as the nervousness faded away.

_**I don't really know who I am  
>It's time for me to take a stand<br>I need a change and I need it fast  
>I know that any day could be the last<strong>_

I was slamming on my guitar and I could feel my adrenaline running.__

_All I want__**  
>Is a little of the good life<br>**__All I need__**  
>Is to have a good time<br>**__Whoa__**  
>The good life<br>**__All I want__**  
>Is a little of the good life<br>**__All I need__**  
>Is to have a good time<br>**__Whoa__**  
>The good life<strong>_

I slammed on my guitar and looked at Cole and Jack who were playing there instruments but looked up and smiled at me. __

**Hold on, hold on**  
><strong>I always wanted it this way<strong>  
><em>(You never wanted it this way) <em>

I looked up at Soul.

_**Hold on, hold on  
>I always wanted this way<br>**__(You didn't ask for it this way)_

I noticed he was looking back at me.

_**I always wanted it this way **_

I smirked and walked over to Jack and we played our interments looking at each other.

_(The good life)_

We both sang.

_All I want__**  
>Is a little of the good life<br>**__All I need__**  
>Is to have a good time<br>**__Whoa__**  
>The good life<br>**__All I want__**  
>Is a little of the good life<br>**__All I need__**  
>Is to have a good time<br>**__Whoa__**  
>The good life <strong>_

I smiled at how it felt so good to play the guitar and let my stress go away.

_**The good life**_

We all sang. I could feel my adrenaline running and my blood pumping. I felt so alive and I was having so much fun! I want to keep playing.

I looked at the audience and the club was filled with people. Somewhere cheering, clapping, and even dancing. They all had smiles on their faces and sweat from the packed club. It was a full house!

"Encore, Encore, Encore" Everyone yelled some fist pumped and others had their hands to their mouth amplifying there screams. I smiled and looked at the guys. They looked at me wiped the little sweat they had on their foreheads.

Damien walked back to Jack were we gathered.

"Well what do we play" he asked.

"I don't know but let's play something awesome" I said excitedly. I looked back to my friends who were sitting down at a table near the corner and my face fell. Guess who managed to get her little sneaky ass in the club.

None other than Tiffany

"Maka what's wrong darling" Cole asked

"My partners bitch of a girlfriend is here" I groaned.

"Well let show her how much of a badass you can be rocker chic" Jack said with a smirk. I smiled at the thought.

"I wanna give her hell" I said with a dark smile. They guys smiled at me before turning back to their instruments.

_I'm gonna give you hell Tiffany just wait._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: *O* PRETTY BUTTERFLY<strong>

**Maka: your such a werido**

**Progota: Maka(tuggs her shirt)**

**Maka: What**

**Progota: Come to the dark side (creepy voice)**

**Maka: no**

**Progota: but we have cookies (puppy eyes)**

**Maka: ehhhhhh...okay**

**Progota: YAY JOIN THE DARK SIDE PEOPLE ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS REVIEW! AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Maka: i am soo glad she doesnt own Soul Eater (facepalm)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song used: The Good Life by Three Days Grace (my fave band!)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Progota: Drama is to come people**

**Soul: oh no**

**Progota: oh yes darling**

* * *

><p>I looked at Tiffany who was sitting next to Soul with his arm around her shoulder. I think she was looking at me cause she had a bored and utterly annoyed face on. I sent her a smirk which caught hers and Soul attention. Then I looked at Damien who was glaring at Soul. He looked back at me and nodded.<p>

"ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR"

**Bold: Damien;** _Italics: Maka, Jack, and Cole; __**Bold Italics: Everyone in the club**_

**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
>and it never feels out of place<strong>

He sang as the slow beat played.

**And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<strong>

He shrugged.

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<strong>

He sang turning his head and I played a short beat.

**Now where's you picket fence love**  
><strong>And where's that shiny car,<strong>  
><strong>And did it ever get you far<strong>

Jack started to play and so did I then came Cole.

**You've never seem so tense love**  
><strong>I've never seen you fall so hard,<strong>  
><strong>Do you know where you are<strong>

Damien asked with a smirk.

**And truth be told I miss you**  
><em>(Miss you)<em>**  
>And truth be told I'm lying!<br>**_(LYING)_

We harmonized all together I could feel the crowd slowly being pumped up.  
><strong><br>When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<strong>

We played our instruments and rocked out.

**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell<strong>

I pointed toward Tiffany with the neck of my guitar and slowed down the pace.

**Hope it gives you hell**

Damien said pointing out to the audience and I took my small solo.

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on<strong>

He sang rolling his eyes and twirled his fingers at the 'on and on'.  
><strong><br>And truth be told I miss you  
><strong>_(Miss you)_**  
>And truth be told I'm lying!<br>**_(LYING)_

I started to jump and slammed on my guitar.

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell<strong>

I slammed on my guitar and swayed side to side.

**Now you'll never see, what you've done to me**  
><strong>You can take back your memories they're no good to me<strong>  
><strong>And here's all your lies,<strong>  
><strong>You can look me in my eyes<strong>  
><strong>With that sad sad look that you wear so well<strong>

He sang sympathetically.

That's when people started to cheer so I decided to get out of my comfort zone. I swung my guitar across my chest and I fell nicely in place on my back. I walked toward the audience and started to chant. They guys smiled and continued their playing. I jumped in place and motioned people to start chanting along. Which they did.

_**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell**_

I smiled as they sung along.

_**When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell**_

Some started to cheer and jumped along with me and other fist pumped while chanting.

_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell <strong>_

I jumped with excitement and adrenaline singing along and not caring if my skirt may have been a little too short.

**When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><strong>_**Hope it gives you hell**_

I walked next to Damien who seemed to be enjoying himself and played next to him.

**When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><strong>_**Hope it gives you hell**_

I smiled at him and continued to play and dance.

**When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
><strong>_**oh you'll never tell**_**  
>Then you're the fool, I'm just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><strong>_**Hope it gives you hell**_

I jumped up and down while playing and dancing.

**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
>You can sing along <strong>

I noticed my legs got tangled in the guitar chords and I tripped.

_SHIT! _I thought as I was falling.

I braced for embarrassment and impact to the ground until I felt something warm around me and I didn't fall. I opened my eyes and looked to see Damien looking at me. Eye to eye.

**I hope that it puts you through hell.**

He winked at me and gave me a small smile. His eyes shined a nice light blue and I just wanted to stare at them all day. But the crowd's cheers and claps broke my thoughts. Everyone had a smile on their face and looked like they enjoyed it.

Damien slowly brought me up and set me down gently. He took the mic when he knew I could stand. I quickly began to unwrap the cords from my legs and untangling them.

"Thank you everybody. Were Butlers of the Queen and I'd like you to meet our Queen Maka!" he cheered. The light was now on me and I just smiled and gave everyone a little wave.

_Damn it Damien that didn't help! Now I'm nervous again!_

I thought angrily but just continued to smile.

"And her faithful servants Cole, Jack, and me of course Damien" he smiled pointing at the guys and them himself.

"NOW LETS ROCK"

The rest of the night we played at lot of songs and more and more people got into the club. We had a full house and a line in waiting outside. I was totally and utterly excited. I love how it felt to play music on 'Yuki'. The way you could feel the music run through you and making people have fun and dance.

In a way I sort of knew how Soul felt when he played his music but at the moment he and his bitch of a girlfriend was the last thing on my mind.

After our gig was very tired but the guys seemed like they were used to it. I swear if it wasn't for Cole giving me a ride I would have probably collapsed on the street. Soul had decided he was gonna stay with Tiffany a little longer. I sighed knowing what might happen later on at night if both got drunk.

"Maka something wrong" Cole asked glancing at me then back at the road.

"Just tired" I half lied.

"Are you sure you seem a bit depressed" he asked worriedly.

"Well its related to a certain person" I sighed again.

"Your partner or Damien" he asked.

"My Partner" I answered laying my head down on the palm of my head and looking out the window. It actually started to rain a little, a light drizzle actually.

"Darling Maka what can I say" he asked making a left toward the apartment complex.

"Nothing I guess I just want to forget" I answered sinking a bit more into my depression.

"I know what will help lets go play basketball tomorrow" he said cheerily.

"Damien told you" I muttered.

"Yes and I am the same way" he said in a disgusted voice " That stupid game has absolutely no meaning what is the point in learning" he added

"That's how I feel" I exclaimed "That what I love about you Cole you get me" I added.

"And you to me Maka darling but maybe we can at least try" he said asked tilting his head.

"Only if you go" I said giving him a puppy dog look. He looked at me for a while and parked in front of the complex. He was thinking. Thinking for a way to get out of it. He sighed finally coming to a conclusion.

"Fine" I he said in a completely monotone voice.

"Maybe well have fun you never know" I said opening the door.

"See you later alligator" He waved.

"In a while crocodile" I answered back with a giggle. I quickly ran into the building before looking back to see him still there. I didn't want to go back to the apartment if you know. Tiffany and Soul did decide to … ya know. That's when I ran back to the car.

"What are you doing" he asked as I covered myself from the rain. He had rolled down the window and looking around.

"I really don't wanna go home tonight can I stay at your house" I asked. He looked at me curiously as it rained a bit harder and then a loud sound of thunder roared. I flinched at it a bit scared. Now I have two reasons not to go home. One is Soul and Tiffany and the other is I absolutely hate thunder and being alone won't help.

"Sure but why" he asked

"I tell you right now but let me go get my things" I said before running back to the apartment. I walked into the apartment throwing my keys aside and walked to my room.

I quickly changed from my soaked skirt, dress shirt and vest into some plain tee-shirt and jeans. My hair was pulled into a pony tail and my soaked converse were now skater shoes.

I got my sports bag, the one I used when I ran away, and stuffed it with clothing for tomorrow and pajamas for tonight. I grabbed my toothbrush and all the other small necessities and stuffed them in the bag. After I grabbed my phone charger and keys and wrote a small note to Soul.

I explained I had some band related thing to do tomorrow so I was staying at Cole's place and to call me if he needed anything or if something happens. I lightly taped in onto the counter and walked out the door locking it behind me.

I quickly ran towards the car and swung the door open. I slid in and sighed when I was in a nice and dry environment.

"Now what's up" he asked.

"Soul and his girlfriends Tiffany decided to stay at the club and I really don't want to be in the house if they decide to have…" I trailed of not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Yeah" I said in a low voice fixing my bag so it fit nicely on my lap.

"Well then tomorrow well have to have twice as fun" he said cheerily

"Yeah" I cheered. Then the moment became quiet. He didn't speak anymore we just stayed quiet. Then he turned on the radio and it ended up being Cole and Maka's Car Karaoke Show.

After a few Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, and Nicki Minaj songs later we finally arrived at their large apartment complex. He slowly parked in his reserved parking and we walked into the elevator.

"I am soo tired" I yawned.

"Well if you want you can have the bed and I the couch" he offered.

"Oh No, no, no, no, no, and no" I said shaking my head "I'll sleep on the couch and you the bed" I said pointing at him.

"No a man does not let a lady such as yourself sleep on a dingy couch" he said as we landed on his floor.

"No I've seen your couch and it looks anything BUT dingy" I argued.

"If I fight back you won't change your mind will you Maka" he sighed. I smiled lightly and answered his question.

"You can try me but it won't work" He smiled at my answered and opened the door. I was immediately tackled by Lemon. He started to lick my face playfully.

"Make yourself at home" he said letting me in.

"Thanks" I giggled pushing Lemon off me.

"You wanna take a shower" he asked walking down the hallway.

"In a while but you can go first" I answered back putting my bag down on the couch.

"Okay then" he said walking in to the bathroom with a towel "Remotes on the counter" he added closing the door.

"Kay" I yelled back. I walked over to the counter and turned the TV on. I walked over to the couch, sat down and started to pet Lemon who was comfortably sitting next to me or at least until I felt something wet run down my shirt. I picked my head only to see a wet spot and my hair still soaking wet. The pressure I had put on it only made it worse and it dripped down my back. Now my shirt was soaked from the back.

I slowly got up and walked over to my bag. I searched it for a minute or two as Lemon looked at me curiously, tilting his head to the side. Then found a clean dry shirt at the bottom. I looked back to restroom and heard Cole singing over the sound of the water. I sighed at him trying to sing Hey Soul Sister by Train. I laughed a little as Lemon barked at me playfully.

"Now I know why Damien is the lead singer" I said as Lemon barked again in agreement.

I laughed at my small joke while I slipped my shirt over my head and stopped.I looked at the curious Lemon watching my every move. I slowly put it back down and pointed at him.

"No peeking" I said with playfully. He barked and turned around sitting and watching the other direction.

I started to take it off hung it over the bar stool. I grabbed my clean dry and straightened it out. I slipped my arm in and before I could slip it over my head the door swung open and Lemon started barking again.

"HEY COLE YA HOME" Jack yelled as Damien stood behind him. Their eyes widened when they caught the sight of me. I was currently wearing a soaked black and beige lacy bra and jeans.

"Uh…" we all muttered at a loss for words. I was frozen along with the guys.

"I THINK WE INTURUPTED SOMETHING" Damien yelled grabbing Jack by the head and slamming the door shut.

"Uh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: I cant wait till holloween<strong>

**Maka: what you gonna be**

**Progota: i wanted to be hatsune Miku but i couldnt get the costume in time so Snow White**

**Maka: aww how cute**

**Progota: thanks :3**

**Maka: now leave a review people and if your wondering what song its Gives You Hell by All-Americal Rejects**

**Progota: Review :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Progota: Omg i am soo sorry**

**Maka: we've been waiting**

**Progota: yeah but i have a ton of homework and not to metion a huge project**

**Maka: well**** work fast!**

**Progota: sorry i will TT3TT**

* * *

><p>I started blankly at the door as my mind just processed what happened. I would completely in a 'WTF' just happened kinda moment. That's when Lemon started barking pulling me out of my thoughts.<p>

"Huh" I said looking at Lemon who stared at me curiously. I looked down to find my arms still inside the shirt and my body still half naked. I quickly shuffled to get it on and when I did I plopped back onto the couch.

I let out a long sigh as Lemon again settled comfortably next to me. I put my hand gently over the top of his head and started pet him.

"Ya know Lemon you're much nicer than my cat Blaire" I said with a smile and he looked at me curiously with a tilt of his head.

"AND CUTE" I said giving him a bear hug. He returned it my giving me ticklish kisses all over my face. I giggled and then heard a door open. I peeked in to the hall way only to see a half naked Cole standing there. He had a long towel wrapped along his waist all the way down to his ankles. His long silver grey hair was drenched and stuck to his pale back; he had a smaller towel lightly wrapped on his shoulder.

Cole was skinny but that was due to him being tall, maybe 6"7 or 7 feet, he had muscle not a lot just a little perfect for someone skinny like him. You could see his ribs poking but not really though he did have a light six pack and also had the little hair going from his belly button… um downward. Liz told me it was called 'stairway to heaven' and I think I knew why but were not going there. EVER.

I blushed lightly before hiding behind the couch once more.

"Did I hear Damien a while ago" he asked as for I let out a loud groan.

"Don't remind me" I muttered laying back down on the couch.

"Why" he chuckled.

"I'll tell you later just go get dressed" I responded.

"Yes Ma'am" he said in a robotic voice. I giggled at got up. I walked to my bag and started to get my clothing.

"Shit, shit, and shit" I said throwing everything out the bag.

_I forgot to pack pajamas! How can I forget to pack pajamas like seriously! I FORGOT PAJAMAS!_

I sighed before plopping next to my discarded bag.

"Maka something the matter" Cole shouted from this room.

"You're not gonna believe this but I forgot PJs" I shouted back.

"My life is seriously messed up" I said to myself.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen" Cole said bending over the couch. I just stuck out my tongue.

"Now about your PJs just go ask one of the guys if you can borrow one of theirs cause my clothing is too big for a petite girl like you Maka darling" he said drying his hair. He was currently shirtless and had on long white and blue stripped pajama pants on. He had pale skin and a few small scars of scratches here and there.

"Hey Cole" I called.

"Yes" he said continuing to dry his hair.

"You're a meister right" I asked.

"Yes how did you know" he asked looking at me

"Damien told me the other day" I answered "but what I wonder even after you guys graduated from Shibusen you stayed together, why's that" I asked.

He chuckled lightly and sat in the couch next to me. Immediately Lemon jumped off my couch and hopped on to Cole's. He began to slowly pet him as Lemon closed his eyes in content.

"That's an easy answer" he said with a smile "We been together as a group for soo long it didn't feel right to separate so we decided we'd stay together and occasionally fight a Keshin or two" he said.

"So were you ever close to getting Death Scythe status" I asked

"Well a few times but Jack and Damien decided that they would both be Death Scythe and it wouldn't be the same if only one became one first" he explained "So when were close to make both Death Scythes that's when it happened"

"What" I asked.

"We ended up failing to gain both witched souls right around graduation time" he explained with a small laugh.

"Wow that was really close"

"Yes Lord Death ended up taking away all our souls away and we graduated with no souls" he chuckled.

"That's sucks" I muttered

"Yes it does but let's not dwell on the past" he said as he stopped petting Lemon "and you should go ask for those PJ's now" he said pointing toward the door

"Oh ya" I said getting up "Be right back" I muttered.

"Okay" he sang.

I walked over to the door of my other band mates. I just stared at it for a second. It was like what was I gonna say 'oh sorry for flashing you earlier' or 'no I don't mind it's not like I got anything to show'. I sighed and just knocked on the door.

"Coming" I heard Damien yell from inside. I waited for a few second and then the door opened. I cheeks started to become hot and the moment grew awkward when Damien open the door.

"Oh hi Maka" he greeted awkwardly.

"Hey" I said in a fake cheery voice.

"So what brings you here" he asked staring at his feet.

"Um I was wondering if you could lend me some PJs maybe" I said with a weak smile.

"Uh sure" he said "just a second" he said turning around and disappearing in to the hallway.

"Damien who is it" Jack yelled from the couch.

"IT'S ME" I yelled from my spot at the door.

"Oh Hey Maka nice show" Jack said as he looked at me. That pissed me off.

"DUCK" Damien yelled as a vase went flying towards Jack head.

If it wasn't for Damien's tip Jack would have been knocked out with a bloody head. Though he was calmly in a crouching position on the couch. As for Damien he looked at me from where he stood in the room. I could feel my face was red as a cheery and I was still in the position from throwing the vase.

"Note to self don't mess with Maka" Jack said as he repositioned himself.

"I'm not gonna ask" Damien said walking towards me.

"Here ya go" he said putting the nicely folded cloths on my hands "oh and Maka about earlier" he said with a light blush.

"Nothing happened" I reassured him.

"Yeah" he answered back

"Well good night" I said with a light bow "and thanks for the clothes"

"Yeah it was night and Night" he said slowly closing the door. I walked over to the Cole's door and waved to him. He waved back before lightly closing the door.

Once I was inside I noticed Cole was already asleep and the pull out beds was nicely done with pillows and a few sheets. I smiled and walked over to get my towel and then headed into the restroom. I took a nice warm shower and immediately felt refreshed.

I quickly pulled on my clothing and rushed to bed. Lemon was patiently waiting in the mattress on one side. When he caught sight of me he wiggled his tail in happiness. I jumped on the bed lightly to refrain from waking up Cole. I snuggled under the cover and took a nice deep breath in.

Damien's clothing smelled nice. He had lent me a pair of pajama pants with a loose shirt. I knew they were his cause he wouldn't let me Jacks cloths. They smelled a bit like AXE but not the one Soul uses, it was another one. Then it had the smell of food, coarse, and something else but I couldn't but my finger on it. It was something that wasn't familiar but it still smelled nice. I guess it was just his scent.

I felt Lemon somehow crawl under the cover and lay down nicely by my legs. I knew he was asleep when I saw the cover start to slowly rise and fall. I took in one last breath of Damien's clothes and fell in to the dream world myself.

The next working was hell thought. I woke up with soar arms from slamming my guitar the night before. My hair was a major piece of work not to mention the small bags under my eyes.

I went to sleep real late considering the show ended at like 11. Then the whole fiasco started and ended at like 1 after that was my shower with was about 1:30 and then I stayed up a little longer admiring Damien clothing. So in total I fell asleep at 2. I should already be used to this considering my late night study hours but since I haven't done those in a while my body fell out of that habit.

_At least I kicked one of my bookworm habits_

I walked out of the rest room still in my well Damien's PJs and sat down at the table. My hair was already combed down and in a neat down ponytail. I walked casually at the table. Damien and Jack were already seated and waited patiently for Cole to finish making breakfast.

The table was considerably awkward and no one spoke. Cole was humming to himself lightly while occasionally feeding Lemon some scraps. Damien was trying not to make eye contact with me while Jack just sat there gulping down his food.

I for one was tired of this silence and was the first to speak.

"Last night's concert was awesome" I said happily.

"Yes it was" Cole said happily.

"But Miss Sally Sunshine here got a bit too excited" Jack said looking at me.

"Excuse me for having fun" I retorted.

"Yeah but you almost fell so next time you might wanna calm it down a bit" he said pointing at me with his fork. I just stuck my tongue out at him and continued to eat.

"So we gonna go play Basketball today or not" Damien asked.

"Hell yeah we are" Jack answered with a smirk.

"But I repeat I don't know how to play" I said pointing the small piece of egg.

"and I repeat WE will teach you" Damien said pointing to himself and then Jack.

"Ugh you guys are soo difficult" I muttered

"Thank you" Damien and Jack said in unison with a smile.

"Now that that's over lets go and get ready" Cole stated as he started to collect our empty plates.

"Kay" we answered in unison as we all got up from our spots. They boys headed out the door and I walked straight to my bag and got my things. I lazily walked over to the restroom and started to get ready. I brushed my teeth, changed, redid my hair, and put on the little make up I wore.

I walked out and they guys were already sitting and a skimpy anime. It was basically about a team of girls who were wearing skimpy skirts and shirts with big boobs. They jumped around and fought some kind of weirdo monster occasionally flashing they underwear.

"Perverts" I said leaning onto the couch.

"What it's a good show" Jack said with a smirk watching the TV but soon frowned when Damien changed it.

I looked at what they wore on casual days. Damien had on some black ripped pants with an Avenge Sevenfold shirt. Jack had on real loose ripped pants and loose Tee shirt. Cole, who had more style, was wearing black skinnies with a white tee shirt and hoodie/vest.

I looked at my reflection on the large windows in the room. I started to move around getting a full view of what I was wearing.

Today was some black shorts with a black shirt. I wore a purple with pink stripped hoodie over the shirt the sipper and the end of the hoodie were pink and had it zipped just below my breast. I wore my hair in another pony tail but this one was in a high one. I wore my black converse boots that went all the way up to my knee.

"Ready guys" Cole said grabbing his car keys.

"Ready" we all answered back.

After we got to the park we started to play. Damien started explain the game to me slowly. He showed me a how to pass and shoot. Even thought I still didn't get the game he didn't give up. He would just smile or chuckle at my distress and repeat the steps. Slowly but surely both me and Cole began to comprehend the steps.

After what seemed like forever we started to play a few games. Originally the teams were Cole and Me versus Jack and Damien thought it wasn't considered fair. Me and Cole were newbie's and Damien and Jack weren't. We would easily be beaten and forced to hear about it from Jack.

So after an argument or two with Jack we switched partners. I was now on Damien's side and Cole on Jacks. I was actually happy because that meant Damien could help were I needed improvement. I started to feel my adrenaline pumping when we started the game.

"Okay Guys it's On"

**Soul POV**

"WE BEEN WONDERING AROUND FOR LIKE AN HOUR PICK SOMETHING" I yelled in frustration.

"LYRBRARY" Kid yelled

"NO MALL" Liz yelled back

"PETTING ZOO" Patty cheered

"NO YOUR GOD SAYS ARCADE" Black*Star yelled from the top of his lungs.

"How about a restaurant or coffee shop" Tsubaki asked with an annoyed smile.

"Ugh this is gonna take forever" I said with a sigh. Since Maka's concert was yesterday we decided we would all hand out to celebrate, but since Maka had other plans and decided to stay at the Coles place things changed. We were gonna let Maka choose were we would go but know that she's not here we have no idea.

We've been here in the same god damned spot for an hour arguing and yelling for what seems like an hour. I sighed and hung my head low trying to hide from the embarrassment and attention my screaming friends were getting.

"NO WERE NOT GOING THERE"

"YES WE ARE"

"NO WERE NOT"

"SHUT UP" I yelled over my friends screaming. They stopped and looked at me.

"Now we're going to play some basketball and that's final" I said pointing to the direction of the park and courts giving them a glare and a growl showing my sharp teeth. They looked at me for a second then at each other and shrugged.

"Fine" they groaned as they began to walk.

"Finally" I stressed

When we got there everybody stopped as our eyes widened. I looked over one of them and just stood there.

Maka was playing basketball with the guys from her band. Maka was PLAYING basketball. From all the times I tried to teach her she never learned, but here she was easily stealing the ball from the Jack boy and perfectly passing it to Damien. He fake shot and passed it back to Maka who scored a point. SHE WAS ACTUALLY PLAYING!

"Is that Maka" Kid asked pointing to the court they were playing in.

"I think so" Liz answered.

"No way that's Maka that girls to good" Black*Star said shrugging.

"MAKA" Patty yelled.

Everyone in the court with her turned around and Maka smiled and waved at us. That's when the ball in her hands was stolen from the tall grey haired one known as Cole. She turned back and looked at him slightly hurt but then smirked. She turned around and tried to steal it form him to no avail.

"Guys lets go see them play" Tsubaki suggested with a smile.

"Yeah I wanna see Maka take them down" Liz said with a smirk.

"YEAH SHES GONNA SNAP THEIR NECKS LIKE MY GIRAFFES" Patty cheered.

"Whatever I doubt she will" Black*Star said "BUT LETS GO" he said running toward the court. Everyone soon followed as I tried to make my way to the front of the group.

"JACK GIVE IT BACK" Maka yelled trying to take the ball away from him though he passed it to Cole.

"READY MAKA" Damien yelled from across the court as Cole played keep away from Maka with Jack.

"READY? READY FOR WHAT" Cole yelled

"NOW" Damien yelled.

_What is he doing and what does he mean now?_

That's when Damien ran behind Maka and crouched. He grabbed her legs by the knee and lifted her up. She was now sitting in his shoulder with the ball proudly in her hands. Damien steadily walked by over to the basket trying to get there without losing his balance or dropping Maka. He had both his hands on her thighs holding her steady.

I was partially in shock that he would do that and she would let him. This was soo not the Maka I knew and that boy was seriously getting on my nerves. We watched patiently at the foot of the court as everyone was stunned.

"SCORE WE WIN" Maka cheered as she dunked the ball into the basket and held onto the rim. Damien crotched down once again letting Maka hang from the rim of the basket. She easily jumped down and fixed her shorts.

"HELL YEAH" she said giving Damien a high-five.

"WE WON" Damien cheered.

"Cause that was obviously cheating" Jack retorted

"No rules" Maka snorted

"She's right" Cole stated

"Yeah I was" Maka said with a smirk as she did a victory dance.

"Uhh Maka" Liz said afraid to ruin their little moment.

"Hey Guys" Maka said running toward us.

"Uh Hi" Liz said

"Sorry we got caught up" she said with a smile.

"I thought you had some kind of band thing" I said recalling the note.

"This is a band thing" she said looking back at the other guys.

"Doesn't look like it" I muttered though she shot me a glare.

"Maka it seems you never formally to your band mates" Kid mentioned trying to change the subject.

"Oh yea that right" she said putting a finger to her chin "Well I guess now's the time" she said with a smile before running back to the guys. She said something to them and then walked back to us with them in tow.

"So here we go" she said taking a deep breath in.

"Guys as you know these are my band mates" she stated looking at us.

"This is Damien" she said pointing to the boy who I might truly hate more than my parents or Maka to her father.

"This is Jack" she said pointing to the guy with the ball in his hand he smiled lightly.

"And Cole" she ended when he stood behind her snaked his arms around her shoulders and crossed then in the front. As for Maka she didn't seem to mind.

"Guys these are my good friends from school" she said looking at her band mates.

"This is Liz and Patty" She said pointing to the two blonde "There Death the Kid or Kid for short weapons" she said with a smile as Damien shook hands with Kid and Cole complimented Liz's designer shoes as for Patty told Jack about her giraffes.

"Next it's Tsubaki and her meister Black*Star" she said pointing to them. Tsubaki's hello was cut short when Black*Star's godly talk started talking.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WHO WILL SURPASS GOD BAST IN MY GODLINESS PEASEANTS!" Black*Star yelled loudly.

"Nice Man" Jack said with a fist out. Black*Star smiled goofily and then hit him back.

_Well that's not a usual reaction_.

"And you guys this is my partner Soul" she said pointing to me with a smile.

"Nice to meet you man" Jack said giving me a hand shake.

"Your very lucky to have Maka as a partner she so cute" Cole said with a smile.

"Nice body too" Jack coughed. Maka's head immediately shot up and looked at him with a glare. I looked at him sending him death glares as well.

"JACK" she growled.

"What its true no" he asked looking at me.

"How should I know" I answered backing up.

"YEAH Like seriously Maka is flat as a board" Black*Star said laughing. I could feel Maka's aura and soul slowly starting to get really irritated.

"Sure" Jack said sarcastically.

_What the hell is this dude talking about!_

"Okay Lets Play" Maka yelled taking the ball from Jacks hands.

"Kay how should we make the teams" Liz asked stepping forward.

"Well we can make 2 teams of five or 3 teams of 3" she answered.

"Maka darling I don't want to play" Cole said resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Kay then it'll be 3 teams of 3" she said looking at us.

"So whose with who" Kid asked. Maka looked at all of us and thought for a second.

"OKAY GOT IT" she cheered "Kid with Liz and Patty" She said pointing to the three.

"Soul you'll be with Black*Star and Tsubaki so it'll be me with Jack and Damien" She said looking at me with a smile.

"Okay then Go" she said throwing Damien the ball and ran for their basket. Damien looked at me then smirked and ran toward Maka.

_Oh it's on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: currently working on next chapter so plz be paitent<strong>

**Maka: and your homwork**

**Progota: SHIT GOTTA DO THAT TOO**

**Maka: this might take longer sorry**

**Progota: SORRY TT3TT**


	17. Chapter 17

**Progota: Well i thought today i was going to give all of you a special treat**

**Maka: what would that be**

**Progota:well i'm going to upload on all my storied today! Since everyone has been nice and everything! I love you guys! I love everyone who reviews and favorates ans alerts and everything in between! :D I hope that you all enjoy this chapet i made is EXTRA long i think it was 18 pgs long! Wow thats enjoy and review plz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"HELL YA BITCH" Maka yelled from the top of her lungs as she high fived her band mate Jack.

"Nice one" Damien said to Maka.

"WE WON WE WON" she cheered as danced.

"HOW! HOW CAN YOU BEAT THE GREAT GOD? I WANT A REMATCH!" Black*Star said pointing to the dancing Maka.

"Nope too tired" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"AHH I'M GONNA GET YOU" he yelled running at her. She yelped before running the other way.

"ME TOO" Patty yelled running after Black*Star.

"Soo uncool" Soul muttered shaking his head.

"So this usual" Damien asked Liz.

"No not really but it seems like it should be" she answered looking at her sister chase the others.

"YOU GONNA GET IT" Black*Star said jumping.

"Maka watch out" Cole yelled at her. She giggled lightly already prepared for his attack. She jumped forward in a cartwheel motion and used her arms to lift her body up. She thrusted her body upward while she was upside down and kicked Black*Star straight in the face with her feet. He fell backwards with a groan while rubbing his face.

"Tadaa" she said falling forwards and standing upwards again.

"Nice one" Jack said with a smirk as Damien and Cole clapped. She walked happily back to the group before stopping immediately. Her eyes shut them opened with seriousness.

"Guys" she said in hush voice.

"Yes I sense it too Maka darling" Cole said standing in attack mode.

"Soul transform NOW" she demanded. Her weapon partner nodded before a light flashed and he was a scythe in her hands. She twirled him expertly before making her signature pose.

"Liz, Patty" Kid said looking in the same direction Maka was. She girls nodded and transformed as well.

"TSUBAKI LETS GO" Black*Star said with a jump as Tsubaki landed in his hands.

"Cole should we" Damien asked

"It's been awhile" Jack commented.

"Well we can't leave it all up to them" Cole answered back as the guys nodded.

"Ready" they yelled in unison as they jumped in the air and landed in Coles hands.

Everyone stopped awhile to look at them for a minute. Damien was a long thin bladed samurai sword with a pointed and curbed edge. The handle was white with blue diamonds. Jack was also similar to Damien but had a different pattern. His handle was black with yellow diamond.

Cole gripped them and walked up to the rest of the group.

"I thought you were joking about being a samurai sword" Maka stated

"I am a man of many things Maka but lying is not one of then" the sword said as Damien's reflection appeared on the blade.

"Liar" Jack stated.

"Now's not the time guys" Liz said.

"Right" Maka answered regaining her focus "Over here" she called running toward a small old pathway leading into a trouble part of the city.

"Right behind you" Kid yelled summoning his board and following behind.

"Wait for us" Cole said running shortly behind them.

"WAIT FOR YOUR GOD" Black*Star said running after them.

I was not long until the team of 10 finally found the source of the evil soul. They all stopped and let their weapons down a bit. Maka swung Soul over her shoulder resting her arms on him. Kid let Patty and Liz fall to his side. Black*Star had Tsubaki's chain wrapped around his hand and Cole has slipped Jack and Damien into the belt stings in his jeans.

"I can feel its soul" Maka spoke up.

"Me too" Cole commented walking next to her.

"This area is very desolated don't ya think" Liz said looking around from her weapon form.

"This is a bad area of town" Kid said in a serious tone.

"Well this is boring" Black*Star said with a slump.

"What should we do" Soul asked.

"MAKA UNDERNEATH YOU" Kid and Cole yelled in unison.

"WAHH" Maka said as she was shot up from her position as the monster appeared.

"Damn it almost" it said as Maka dug Soul into the ground helping her landing.

"YOU! YOU TRIED TO EAT ME YA ASS" Maka yelled in anger.

"Maka calm down" Soul said with a sigh.

"I almost had you" it said looking at Maka as it's over grown and tattered hair covered it eyes. He had large overgrown blood covered hands and its body had different scratched and dirt marks. He had long sharp deformly grown teeth and bad decayed smell.

"You're very pretty and your soul looks very appetizing" it said running towards Maka.

"MAKA" Damien yelled.

"TAKE THIS BASTARD" she yelled with all her might charging at it. She swung Soul with all her strength you could even hear him slice the wind. Sadly the beast jumped out of its way getting only to get a slight scratch on its shoulder. He quickly swung back and hit Maka right in the back sending her flying.

"MAKA DARLING" Cole yelled. He quickly began to rush towards the Keshin and swung the guys expertly switching hands and gripping harder.

"AHHHH" he yelled and ran faster. He swung both down and cut the monsters arm off.

"DAMN IT" he yelled as it gripped its now missing arm in pain.

"A LITTLE HELP BLUE BOY" Jack yelled

"Tsubaki" Black*Star said understanding he was being called.

"Ready Black*Star" she yelled back as he charge at the monster. He swung Tsubaki as Kid began to shoot the monster from different angles. He threw her and managed to cause a deep cut at its back.

"Maka" Soul said to his pained meister.

"I'm fine" she said slowly getting up.

"Maka don't push yourself" he said as his reflection shined in the large blade.

"No I have to" she answered charging back at the monster.

"DIE" she yelled jumping in the air sporting a flip to add affect. She managed to dig Soul in and slide him down the monsters back making Black*Star's wound even worse.

"DAMN GIRL I WILL KILL YOU" It yelled trying to hit Maka.

"NO YOU DON'T" Cole yelled slicing his arm before it even hit Maka.

"KID NOW" He yelled

"OKAY" he yelled back shooting crazily at the wound on its back. The Keshin yelled in pain from losing its arm and having it wound grow deeper.

"BLACK*STAR GO" He yelled. Black*Star 'Yahooed' and threw Tsubaki around the Keshin legs. The giant monster began to struggle to move causing it to fall to the ground. It was now face down in the ground cussing at the group.

"So who finishes him" asked Kid

"ME" Black*Star cheered.

"Oh No this one is mine" Maka said walking up to the group with a dark aura. No one said anything as they watched her climb up onto the monster and stood near its neck.

"You ruined one of my favorite hoodies you bastard" she said as venom oozed through her words. The way she spoke would have made Medusa and Asura jealous.

"Now I kill you" she said swinging Soul with all her might and decapitated the Keshin. They guys watched in fear as it faded and all that was left was a small red soul.

She pushed her bangs back and walked back to the group as Soul thanked her and devoured the soul.

"58" he muttered as he let out a cool sigh.

"Now I have to get a new hoodie" she said talking off her purple one leaving her in just her tee shirt.

"Well now that that's done what do we do now" She said turning her attention back to her friends who had already transformed back.

"I don't know but it's still early" Liz mumbled.

"Well I wanna go somewhere fun" Maka said fixing her shorts.

"Hey I heard there's this huge teen club/restaurant/arcade thingy" Jack said with a slouch.

"COOL SOUNDS AWESOME" Black*Star said with approval as Tsubaki nodded.

"Sure" Liz said

"YEAH LETS GO" Patty cheered.

"I don't mind" Kid said with a shrug.

"Cool cause me and Damien gotta a rematch to settle" Maka said looking at Damien with a smirk.

"Oh is that so Blondie" he returned to smirk

"Yes it is " she retorted flicking a piece of his blue highlighted hair.

"That hurt" he said holding his heart.

"Good cause I'm one cold hearted bitch" she stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Soul.

"Did you walk or take the bike" she asked him.

"Bike" he answered with a shrugged.

"Guys we'll follow behind you I'll ride with Soul just in case we get lost" Maka explained

"Okay meet ya there" Jack said as they all began to walk away. That's when Kid summoned his board as Liz and Patty transformed.

"Well be following Damien and Jack right" he asked for reassurance.

"Yup" Maka answered with a nod.

"So then see you there" He said jumping on with both a transformed Patty and Liz in tow.

"Well then well be leaving as well" Tsubaki announced

"Let me give you guys a ride then" Cole said with a smile.

"SEE YA THERE" Black*Star yelled with a goofy smile as they followed behind Cole.

"Soul where's the bike" Maka asked turning to her partner.

"It's about a block away" Soul answered pointing to the pathway where they came from.

"Well lets go then we don't wanna get left behind" she said

"Right" Soul muttered following behind. Maka started to hum a soft tone of one her favorite songs as Soul watched her from behind.

He noticed how short her shorts were. They ended right about mid thigh and made her creamy peach skin stand out since they were an opposite black. He was jealous of how Damien was able to hold them with her approval.

He watched how she strolled calmly with a small shake to her hips. She was wearing a semi tight tee shirt that showed how skinny she was and what little breasts she had. Soul admired how the red dye in her hair looked like it was on fire as the pony tail swayed in a flow motion side to side.

"Maka" he spoke "I thought you couldn't play basket ball"

"I didn't but Damien taught me" She said looking at him

"What but that's impossible since you never learn when I did" he said angry that he wasn't the one who taught her.

"Well HE never got frustrated and yelled at me every time I screwed up" she retorted looking at him blankly.

He growled slightly and mentally scolded himself as he remembered all the moments he DID get frustrated and yell at her.

"Yeah sorry about it" he sighed.

"Don't worry about it" she said stopping in front of his chained bike in a hidden ally way.

"Think of it this way now I can play one on one with you when we get bored" she added with a smile. That took Soul by surprise. Maybe that was true now that she could play she had one more thing in common with him.

"Yeah" he muttered as Damien and Jack came by honking at them to follow or get left behind. Not long after was Cole in his car with Tsubaki and Black*Star in tow and then Kid on his hover board.

"Let's go" Soul said getting on and turning up the engine.

"Yeah" Maka said a little hesitant but got on either way. She trusted Soul and knew he wouldn't do anything reckless as long she was with him.

**Maka POV**

I wasn't long till we got to the club/restaurant/arcade thing Jack was talking about. It was large and had different colored lightly hitting it from different angles.

"Wow nice" I said as we all got out of our rides.

"So let's go" Cole said snaking his arms around my neck and crossing them in the front.

"Yup" I said as we walked in.

This place was huge on the inside. In front was the restaurant on the right was the arcade and to the left and there were teens everywhere.

"Welcome to the Underground Party how may I serve you" a young waiter asked.

"We'll have a table for …10" Kid said as his eye twitched.

"Oh no" Liz face palmed.

"10 isn't symmetrical" he said as his eyes widened. I smacked my hand over his mouth and looked at the waiter.

"Table for 10 please" I smiled.

"Sure this way" he said with a smile.

We walked through a large crowd. A couple of guys and girls looking at our group occasionally when we passed by. I smiled whenever I received a wink or two here and there.

"Here we are" He said pointing to an empty booth table.

"Thanks" I said as everyone took their seats. We sat going from left to right it was Soul, Me, Damien, Jack, Cole, Liz, Kid, Patty Tsubaki and Black*Star.

After ordering our drinks and food we made small talk. Mostly about adventures we made in or missions, funny jokes here and there, and a little about each other.

"So let's hit the arcade" Jacks said nudging Damien to move.

"Maka lets play DDR together" Cole said as we slipped out from the booth.

"YAY I WANNA PLAY THE HORSIE GAME" Patty yelled.

"Fine but let's play something else too" Liz said as she walked away.

"I wanna play the boxing game" Black*Star said as he hoped off along with Tsubaki.

"Yo wait up" Soul ran after.

"Well let's go" I said walking next to him.

"Yay" he cheered as I giggled.

After playing a few round of DDR with Cole who seemed to love it we decided to play something else.

"You were amazing" Cole commented

"Psh I suck at dancing" I retorted

"Almost" Damien yelled as him and Jack played guitar hero. He was actually good at the guitar. It made me wonder why he even decided to hire a guitarist for the band if he could play. Then again singing and trying to stay on note for both guitar and vocals is not the easiest task.

"Damn" He cursed

"What's wrong" I asked

"We wanted to beat the high score but we missed" he answered putting the fake electronic guitar back in its stand.

"Dude I told you if we had vocals we could" Jack complained

"Well excuse me for trying it another way" he retorted.

"Well-"

"Enough" I cut Jack off.

"Give me the guitar and Damien will do vocals and you play the guitar now don't get your panties in a twist boys" I said grabbing the guitar.

"Sweet" Jack said fake guitar sticks in hand. Damien rolled his eyes, grabbed the mic and deposited tokens for each one of us.

"Ready" The machine asked. Damien pressed to go button to continue.

"Go!"

**Soul POV**

"I'm telling you that games a knock off" Black*Star whined as Tsubaki just smiled sympathetically "I mean the bike was so not made for a god like me"

"Black*Star I beat you fair in square nothing was wrong with the motorcycle game" I sighed.

"Duh yeah it is I kept crashing whenever I would turn" he complained

"Black*Star just admit you suck at it" I said looking at him

"NEVER THE GREAT BLACK*STAR DOESN'T SUCK AT ALL" He shouted cockily.

"Whatever" I said looking around. I noticed a large group around a game. They kept cheering occasionally a few whistles here and there. I assumed it was probably a guitar hero game cause when the music stopped I could hear the machine.

"Dude lets go check it out" Black*Star said slapping a hand onto my back.

"Sure" I shrugged. We walked over and found a spot a where we were able to squeeze though and see what was going on.

"Maka" Tsubaki said surprised. I looked over some guys shoulder and my face fell open. Maka was playing guitar hero with Damien and Jack. So far they had scored major points but kept going either way.

"Hey guys" she waved at us.

"Round 3" The monitor announced. "Bad Girlfriend (Explicit) by Theory of a Deadman"

"Ready Set GO" it announced as the music started.

Maka and Jack started to play and rock out as Damien waited for his turn to sing. Maka rocked her guitar as Jack Banged on his drums. Then Damien started.

**My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
>She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll<br>Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
>Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.<br>Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up. **

He sang throwing a fake punch out and looking at the word on the screen.

**No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
>Comin' back to my place tonite! <strong>

He smirked.

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat**  
><strong>She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth<strong>  
><strong>I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end<strong>  
><strong>You know what she is, no doubt about it<strong>  
><strong>She's a bad, bad girlfriend!<strong>

He stepped back as Maka rocked the guitar.

**Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.**  
><strong>Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home<strong>  
><strong>No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned<strong>  
><strong>But she's coming back to my place tonite.<strong>

He pointed to himself.

**I say  
>No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,<br>But I'm gonna find out later tonite**

He smirked and continued.

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat**  
><strong>She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth<strong>  
><strong>I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end<strong>  
><strong>You know what she is, no doubt about it<strong>  
><strong>She's a bad, bad girlfriend!<strong>

He bobbed his head as Maka swayed back and forth.

**Doesn't take her long to make things right.**  
><strong>But does it make her wrong to<strong>  
><strong>Have the time of her life. the time of her life<strong>  
><strong>My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it<strong>

Maka stepped up rocked her fake guitar not missing a single beat as the crowd cheered.

**She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.**  
><strong>Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,<strong>  
><strong>The money spent<strong>  
><strong>I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,<strong>  
><strong>Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future<strong>  
><strong>Ex-Miss Connolly!<strong>

He took a deep breath and continued.

**She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat**  
><strong>She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth<strong>  
><strong>I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end<strong>  
><strong>You know what she is, no doubt about it<strong>  
><strong>She's a bad, bad girlfriend!<strong>

He sang as Maka started to dance.

**She's a bad, bad girlfriend.**  
><strong>She's a bad, bad girlfriend<strong>

I growled as Maka started to play really close to him… and I mean close. The song ended and everyone went wild.

"NEW HIGH SCORE" The machine yelled loudly as everyone cheered and Maka jumped up and down.

"Wow it's been quite a while since someone was able to beat that high score" a man said pushing through the crowd.

"Hello I Daniel the manager of this establishment" he said sticking his hand out at Damien.

"Damien's the name and these are my best buddies Maka and Jack" he said shaking his hand.

"Now may I have a picture for the wall of High Scores" he asked them

"Sure" Maka chirped

"Okay get together and smile" he said taking out a camera

"Cheese" The three said as they smiled. The click and flash went off and the picture was taken.

"Well then we will update the wall a soon as possible but for now enjoy yourselves" he announced before disappearing.

"Maka Darling you were amazing" Cole said appearing out of nowhere.

"Thanks Cole" she said with a smile.

"Hey Maka that was awesome almost as great as your god" Black*Star said as he gave her a high five.

"Thanks dude" she said high fiving him back.

_Dude?_

"So watcha think" She asked looking at me.

_You looked awesome cool even…_

"Pretty good" I shrugged.

She let out a sigh and her face fell a little from a smile to a small grin.

"What's wrong with you Maka did amazing" Damien said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You think" she asked

"Positively" he answered. Her smile returned as she straightened herself out. I let out a small growl and glared at him.

"Hey Maka lets go watch the karaoke" Tsubaki asked changing the subject.

"Yeah" she said "Jack ya coming" she asked

"Sure thing" he answered stuffing his hand into his pants

"We'll be right there" I said looking at Maka. She nodded before walking away.

"So watcha wanna talk about" Damien said putting his hand in his pockets.

"I told you before to keep your hands off my meister" I said glaring at him.

"Well aren't we straight to the point" he smirked.

"Yes and the point is don't touch Maka" I said angrily

"Look I know where you're coming from Soul. Your care a lot about Maka but you gotta look at the facts bro. You got a girlfriend and again it's not Maka. You need to let Maka do her own thing and make her own choices who she dates and falls in love with is her choice, not yours" he said putting a hand on my shoulder and looking at me sympathetically. I looked at him stunned.

_Damn does the truth hurt like hell…_

"Well I'm gonna get going" he said patting my back and walking toward the club area. I stood there for a second before shaking my head and walking back in the same direction.

"Okay now whose next" The MC asked,

I walked over to our table and noticed our food was already there.

"Go Maka come one" Liz said nudging her.

"Come one Rocker Chic" Jack whined.

Maka just let out a small yelp before getting up.

**Maka POV**

_Okay I can do this I can do this!_

"So what ya wanna sing" the MC asked

"You have What the Hell by Avril Lavigne" I asked

"Sure thing" he said "Ready when you are"

I nodded and sighed.

_I'm in a band I gotta get over this stage fear._

I looked over to Liz who looked at me and then patted her head. I looked at her curiously and then pulled her hair up and then released it.

_Oh I get it_

I grabbed my pony tail and pulled it off. My long hair fell downward and puffed up a bit it also created long waves. I must say it looked nice. I looked back at Liz who gave me an okay sign.

"Okay ready"

He nodded then the song began.

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <strong>

I grabbed the mic and flipped my hair backwards.

**You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy **

I started to make the crazy sign with my fingers and smirked.  
><strong><br>All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around and  
>I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell <strong>

I sang grabbing the mic and pulling it close to me.  
><strong><br>What... what... what... What the hell? **

I sung rolling my eyes.

**So what if I go out on a million dates**  
><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>You never call or listen to me anyway<strong>  
><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>

I sang and turned my back to the audience and leaned on the wall.

**I rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <strong>

I looked back and looked at Soul and winked.

**You're on your knees**  
><strong>Begging please<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me<strong>  
><strong>But honestly<strong>  
><strong>I just need to be a little crazy<strong>

I smirked and jumped up.

**All my life I've been good but now**  
><strong>I'm thinking what the hell<strong>  
><strong>All I want is to mess around and<strong>  
><strong>I don't really care about<strong>  
><strong>If you love me, if you hate me<strong>  
><strong>You can save me, baby, baby<strong>  
><strong>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell<strong>

I sang put the mic back on the stand

**La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...**  
><strong>La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...<strong>

I swayed back and forth holding the mic stand.

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed <strong>

I winked and smirked playfully as the crowd cheered. Though it was mostly the guys in the club.

**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell**  
><strong>(what the hell)<strong>  
><strong>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about<strong>  
><strong>(I don't care about)<strong>

I started to jump up and down.

**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about.<br>(if you love me)  
>If you love me<br>(no)  
>If you hate me<br>(no)  
>You can save me, baby, baby<br>(if you love me)  
>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell <strong>

I through my hands up in the air and smiled.

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

I slowly started to put my hand down and sway side to side. I gave one more wink right when the song ended.

Everyone started to cheer and I smiled and bowed slightly.

"Wow that was awesome" Damien said with a smile.

"Hey you should sing too" I said looking at him.

"What no it's okay" he said as he ate his fries

"Hey you're a lead singer of a band seriously" I asked

"Seriously" he answered

"Your suck" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He just returned it.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm gonna eat" I said digging into my food.

**~~~~~~~~~~A few squiggly things later~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bye Guys" I said waving towards Kid who was already leaving.

"See ya later" Kid said hopping on his skateboard.

"See at school" Patty said in her weapon form.

"Bye" Liz said as Kid slowly started to rise and disappear from sight.

"So that Kid is really Lord Death's son" Damien asked

"Yup" I answered.

"Wow there's something you don't hear every day" Jack said

"Yeah never knew Lord Death could even have children" Cole said with a thinking face.

"I really don't want to talk about this" I said feeling awkward.

"Well Maka we'll be leaving" Tsubaki announced as Black*Star started to walk.

"Will you need a ride" Cole asked

"Oh no I don't want to trouble you plus I have to stop at the store but thanks either way" Tsubaki said with a bow and began to walk.

"See you Later" she said with a small wave

"Well I guess we'll be leaving too" I said with a yawn. We were at the restaurant thingy for a few hours. We played basket ball till 3:00 then we fought the keshin for what seemed about an hour. After we played and sung here from like 4:00 till 7:00. Now I was tired.

"Maka darling you left your bag at my house" Cole said opening his car.

"Mind if I get it at the next practice" I asked

"Not at all but Lemon's gonna be angry that you didn't come to say goodbye" he said sitting down.

"Well give him a big kiss for me then" I said with a smile.

"Will do Bye Maka" he said turning on the car.

"Bye" I said with a smile and waved as he drove off.

"Well guys well be leaving then" Damien said.

"Yeah see ya guys" I said waving to them

"See ya Rocker chic" Jack said comfortably sitting down in Damien's car.

"Bye Maka" he said waving before following the path Cole took.

"Who's Lemon" Soul asked walking toward his bike.

"He's Cole's cute dog" I answered

"Oh" Soul answered as we got on to his bike. The rest of the way was very quiet and Soul didn't say anything. Either way it wasn't awkward silence more like we were tired and too lazy to talk.

When we got home I walked straight towards my room and got my PJ's. Soul went straight for the couch and just turned on the TV. Blaire was still at work because there was no sign of her. I grabbed my towel and headed of the shower.

"Be in the shower" I announced

"Kay" he answered back lazily. I sighed and continue in. It felt good to get all the sweat of me and the heat of the water really warmed me up. When I got out the steam and the cold air that blew through the air vent made me feel refreshed.

"Soul showers clear" I said peeking into the living room. He was already asleep on the couch on an upright position.

"Idiot" I muttered as I walked over and laid him down gently on the couch pillow. I slowly walked over my room and pulled one of my extra blankets. I walked back to the living room and unfolded it. I gently placed it over Soul him. He started to cuddle up to it and looked absolutely comfortable.

It killed me to know he had someone else that he loved. He would never know that I could love him even more than anyone else.

"Tiffany you better treat him right" I muttered before kissing him lightly on the forehead. He didn't make any movement except breathing slowly as he was in Dream Land.

"I love you…Soul"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Aww cute ending right<strong>

**Maka: kinda cheesy**

**Progota: shut up**

**Maka:(growl)**

**Progota: okay well i want to ask you guys a question for those who have nooks and kindles do they get manga? I been wondering about getting one though i would really only get it to read manga. So if you know plz leave it in your review.**

**Maka: there got gonna do it**

**Progota: Yes they are right? LOL JK though plz leave a review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Progota: This chapter is dedicated to _Rachel-chanXOXOX _becaus she is one of my fav author (go checkout her stories there awesome) AND she will be drawing Cole, Damien, and Jack (yay i'm so excited to see them) so thank you very much and i hope you update soon and enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up to the bright sun laughing loudly. I yawned and stretching my bed and looked at my phone.<p>

_2:00 huh thank Death it's a Sunday_

I sighed noticing my phoned just died of a dead battery. And then cursed when I remembered I had taken the charger to Cole's place when I stayed over and left it there.

_No use crying over spilled milk…_

I thought getting up and staring at my reflection on the mirror. I was wearing my light green short shorts and a tightish tank top as PJ's. I sighed and noticed the house was completely quiet. There was not a sound coming except the sound of my foot prints in the tile as I walked out the door.

_Is Soul asleep? _

I thought opening my door and walking toward his. I knocked on it slowly calling out his name several times but nothing. No one was on the other side when I opened it.

_Where is he?_

I walked over to the living room to check if he decided to just sleep on the couch instead of his bed when he woke up later that night. Nope he wasn't there either. I looked into the kitchen and noticed a small little note stuck to the fridge with sloppy writing.

_Maka, The guys and I decide to go play some b-ball  
>later today. I won't be back till late since<br>we might hang at Black*Stars house._

_-Soul_

"They better not cause Tsubaki trouble" I said opening the fridge. I put my entire brunch ingredients on the unoccupied are by the stove and grabbed some pans. I walked over to the small radio we kept in a cabinet and plugged it in. I started to mess with the buttons before finding a good station.

"Hello, Hello, You listening to Death Station get ready to party and rock" the announcer said a bit too loud. Soul forgot to turn it down when he was done with it. I quickly turned it down and slowly turned it up to putting it to a perfect volume.

"Well next on the top list we got Stereo Heart by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine" he said as I got the cooking spray and sprayed the pan and lit the stove.

"Well hit it Bernie" the announcer said

"Yeah Man" said who I was guessing was Bernie. I smiled at the way he said it, it sounded funny. I then started to crack and egg and watch as it sizzled in the pan.

_**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>And turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo**_

I began to crack another egg and mix them around.

**_Gym Class Heroes baby!_**  
><strong><em>If I was just another dusty record on the shelf<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<em>**  
><strong><em>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?<em>**  
><strong><em>Like yea<em>**_**[scratched]**__**, check it Travie, I can handle that  
>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<br>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that<br>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**_

I started to add the cheese as the eggs cooked and listen to the song.  
><em><strong><br>If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<strong>_

I started to dance as I mixed and made sure the cheese nor the eggs burned.  
><em><strong><br>My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>And turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo**_

I sung along wiping my hair as I moved my body.

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo<em>**

I put down the spatula and started to clap and sing along.

_**Let's go!  
>If I was an old-school fifty pound boom box (remember them?)<br>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)<br>And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<br>When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
>Appreciate every mix tape your friends make<br>You never know we come and go like on the interstate**_

I smiled putting my scrambled cheesy eggs on the plate.

_**I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<br>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<strong>_

I started to put the dished away and let me food cool.

_**My heart's a stereo**_  
><em><strong>It beats for you, so listen close<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make me your radio<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn me up when you feel low<strong>_  
><em><strong>This melody was meant for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just sing along to my stereo<strong>_

I sung along leaning on the wall next to the radio and grabbing my plate.

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo<em>**

I tapped the fork on the edge of the plate and listened to song.

_**I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)**_  
><em><strong>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I take your hand and hold it closer to mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<strong>_

I sung and closed my eyes.  
><em><strong><br>My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo**_

I listened as I began to eat.

_**Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) to sing along to my stereo<strong>_

_**Yeah**_

I sighed and turned off the radio. I sat on the couch and outstretched my feet onto the small coffee table. I remember I always yelled at Soul for doing this though oddly enough it was a comfortable position.

I reached for the remote and continued to pick at my food once the TV. I watched a few shows and soon noticed my brunch was already finished. I got up and walked over and dropped the items in the sink.

"What to do now" I said to myself bored. I noticed the pile of dished in the sink.

"I haven't done chores in a while" I sighed. I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up in a pony tail. I didn't bother to change into clothing I mean I'm comfortable in my PJ's. I pulled out a new sponge and squirted soap and began to wash dishes.

After I began to clean the restroom, and then dusted the house, after that I broomed and mopped, then followed cleaning the dirty laundry. I sighed when all I had to do was clean my room which was not that dirty. That left Souls room and I wasn't going in there. One we had privacy rules and two he had boy stuff in there and I mean…BOY stuff. I didn't want to see that.

"What time is it" I asked myself walking over to the kitchen and looking at the microwave time.

_It's already 6 wow time goes by!_

"Guess I'll make dinner then" I said walking over to the refrigerator.

"BUT FIRST SOME MUSIC" I said shooting up and running over to the radio.

"I'M HOME NYA" Blaire yelled bursting through the front door.

"Welcome home" I said in a monotone greeting.

"What kind of friendly welcome home greeting was that" she asked angrily.

"It a friendly Maka greeting" I said with a fake smile.

"Well I at least expect a nice greeting when I get home" she said crossing her arms

"I'll make sure to make a post it" I said with a giggle.

"What ya making nya" she asked

"Pasta for me and Soul and baked fish for you" I said looking at her and putting the fish in the sink to defrost.

"So is my crappy greeting forgiven" I asked looking at the fish then her

"ALL IS FORGIVEN" she sang happily throwing her hands up in the air.

"You're welcome" I said opening the pasta packing.

"You're the best Maka" she said giving me a hug from behind.

"Yeah yeah" I muttered swatting her hands away.

"By the way I glad you actually wear the clothe I give you" She said looking at my pajama shorts I was currently wearing.

"You gave me these" I asked filling the pot with water.

"Yea I remember you were totally against them nya and look you wearing them" she said with a proud smile.

"There more comfortable than I thought" I told her fixing them.

"I know right" she said.

"Hey can you turn up the radio" I asked looking at her.

"Sure thing nya" said sitting on the bar stool and messing with the radio.

"What station" she asked

"Anything's fine" I answered spilling the noodles in the water.

"Now the fish" I said looking at the defrost fish.

"Blaire get the pan down please" I asked as her hands left the radio buttons.

"Okay" she said moving her fingers and saying her chant. Before I knew it the pan was nicely laid down on the bar.

She turned the stations until it she found something we both like.

"Maka when is Soul gonna come home nya" Blaire asked humming the song that played on the radio.

"I don't know he left a note saying that he was with the guys" I said pouring the hot water out of the pot leaving the wiggly noodles.

"Maybe we should call him nya" she suggested.

"No he'll be fine" I sighed putting the pot back on the stove. I grabbed the oven mitt and slowly and carefully slipped the pan out.

"Smells yummy nya" Blaire said in her dreamy voice

"Wait for it to cool or else it burn you nya" I said imitating her.

"RING RING"

"Oh Blaire can you get it" I asked

"Too busy" she said staring at the fish.

"Ugh" I said walking out the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hello" I said answering the phone

"_Hey Maka_" Soul said speaking on the other line.

"Hey Soul what's up" I asked getting Blaire's attention

"_Look Tiffany just called me and told me that she wanted to go out so_" he explained

"Oh" I said looking at the two plates set up at the table.

"_I really hope you haven't made dinner or anything_" he said in a sad voice. I looked at Blaire who gave me a curious look. I smiled to reassure her everything was fine.

"No I haven't made dinner yet so don't worry and have fun" I lied trying my best to make it sound like the truth.

"_Oh okay then see ya later_" he said

"Yeah see ya" I said with a monotone voice.

"Something wrong" Blaire asked

"No nothing" I answered

"So when Soul gonna get here" she asked curiously

"He's out with Tiffany so he won't be back till late but lucky I haven't served his plate right" I said with a giggle as I roughly threw the spaghetti spoon in the sink and looked down.

"Maka" she said in sympathetic voice.

"I'm not hungry anymore do you mind putting away the leftovers" I said before exciting the room and practically slamming my door.

"Oh poo" Blaire said from her spot in the kitchen

**Soul POV**

"What Maka say" Black*Star asked as he played one of the video games.

"She said that it was fine" I said getting up.

"Well see ya" I added getting up.

"See ya man" Black*Star said not bothering to look at me.

"Oh Soul your leaving" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah" I muttered

"Well then tell Maka I said hi for me" she asked

"Sure thing see ya Tsubaki" I said opening the door.

"Bye" she said as I closed the door.

I started to go down the steps to their apartment complex and started to walk towards my bike.

"_No I haven't made dinner yet so don't worry and have fun"_

I stopped in my spot.

_Why the hell did that just pop out in my head?_

I sighed rethinking what she said over the phone. She lied and I could tell. I've known her all this time and I know when she lies.

_Be with Tiffany or hang with Maka?_

I quickly grabbed my phone out and dialed the number.

"_Hello_" a girl's voice rang through my ears.

"Hey Tiffany plans just came up I'm not gonna make it to our date" I explained

"_What! Why!_" she complained

"Sorry" I said

"_Souly_" she complained.

"My names Soul not Souly" I said as I hung up.

I jumped on my bike and turned up engine and started toward my apartment with Maka.

_Sorry Tiffany but my meister is WAY more important than you… Maka but I'll be there in a while just wait._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: YAY GO SOUL(waving pom poms)<strong>

****Soul: So uncool... (facepalm)****

****Progota: Well this is a message for** _SoulEaterEvan2_I promise i will put your OC in my story but it might be in a few more chapter like in 1 or 2 (maybe more SORRY) chapters away sorry... BUT I will put her in just be patient plz **

**Trust me I will put her in but just be patient and I'll try to update fast and sooner so you can see your OC in action :D**

**So now that thats over plz Review! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Progota: I got 2 announcements plz!**

**Maka:Where listening**

**Progota: Okay i got 2 new stories coming out :3**

**Maka: OKay**

**Progota: 1 is a SoMa and the other is a crack pairing of Asura and Maka**

**Maka: oh god**

**Progota: I LOVE THAT CRACK PAIRING... if you guys know who ZRaid is on Deviantart thank her because she got me into it.**

**Maka: Why am i always the victim**

**Progota: oh hush up well thats all i wanted to say so if you like my stories go check em out :D**

**Maka: Whats the 2nd announcement**

**Progota: i am thinking about making a SoMa lemon**

**Maka: WHAT**

**Progota: On with the story~ :3**

* * *

><p>I quickly rushed up the steps to my apartment and stopped right in front of the door. I waited for a while catching my breath and straightening myself out before walking in.<p>

"Maka I'm Home" I said opening the door.

"Oh hey" Blaire said in a hush tone

"Where's Maka" I asked

"Hush she's asleep" Blaire said in a whisper. It was weird usually she mobs me with a hug when I get home.

"Oh" I said looking around as she was nowhere to be found.

"I thought you were on a date with Tiffany" Blaire said flatly as she put a hand full of leftover Spaghetti away.

"No Maka sounded weird over the phone so I canceled is she okay" I asked eyeing the leftovers.

_I knew she was lying._

"No she's fine she was just tired" she answered.

"Did she clean its smells like floor wipe" I asked noticing the smell of the usual lemon sent cleaner she always used.

"Yeah I think so" she nodded "Well then I got to go one of the girls from Chupa Cabra just called they need me again" she sighed

"Bye" she said exciting the room.

"Ya see ya" I said waving her as she left. I sighed and slummed over. I quickly removed my shoes and threw them aside.

_Tiffany's gonna be pissed tomorrow _

I thought with a frown.

_Damn her something's wrong with Maka and she's more important_

I smiled at how I might never be able to say that to Tiffany's face. But it was true. I walked over to the ridge and looked inside. My eyes slowly made their way to the dish that contained Maka's handmade Spaghetti.

_She didn't eat._

I thought

_There too much spaghetti leftover. She doesn't eat much but seriously…_

I slowly took out the container and plopped it on the counter. I roughly took the cap off and tossed it onto to the sink. I felt a small drool leek out as I took in the smell.

_Damn and I was about to miss this!_

I quickly placed it into the microwave and started the timer.

"Now what to do" I said to myself as I heard the floor creak.

"Maka" I spoke

"Soul you home already" she said groggily.

"Yeah" I muttered

"How was the date" she asked her head peaking from the hallway.

"I didn't go" I said with a smile.

"Why's that" she asked curiously

"I got a better girl at home" I said looking at her with a smile. She looked at me before smiling back.

"You are the best partner" she said running over and giving me a hug. I chuckled a little.

"I was talking about Blaire" I joked

"Jerk" she said letting go and pushing me away. I stopped when I noticed what she wore. She was wearing skimpy short shorts and a regular almost see through tight tank top. I turned around and looked at the timer.

"I'm joking" I said with a smirk though she couldn't see it.

"Go suck oranges you ass" she said walking over to the couch.

"Thanks for the food" I said as the microwave rang.

"Whatever" she shrugged

"You want some I can tell you didn't eat" I said looking at her

"No its okay" she said watching the TV intensely. That when her stomach growled loudly.

"On second thought put some of a plate for me too" she said staring at the screen.

"What are you watching" I asked grabbing the plated from the cabinets. I scooped some of the hot food into each bowl and left a little in the container for later.

"A movie" she answered

"What movie"

"Shh"

"Not a sappy chick flick"

"Shut up"

"Come on tell me"

"Quiet this is the good part"

"Of What movie"

She didn't answer.

I grabbed the forks and stuffed them into the plate full's of pasta. I dragged my feet over to the couch. She was still currently distracted to the fullest watching TV. This movie seemed familiar but I couldn't remember its name. All I knew Amanda Bynes was in it and Maka could watch it during an earthquake and not remove her eyes.

"Here" I said passing her bowl over. I only poked her arm and she stared at the TV.

"Maka" I said putting her bowl down in front on her.

"Maka" I repeated poking her arm

"Maka" I said once again waving hand in front of her.

"MAKA" I yelled shaking her slightly

"DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG"

"FOR SHINIGAMI'S SAKE WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT" she yelled making me jump back in surprise

"WHAT SOUL" she yelled

"Here your food" I said pointing to her bowl

"DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG"

"COMING" she yelled walking to the door ignoring me.

"WHAT" she screamed swinging the door open

"Hello" a male voice said in a sing song voice

"Jack what are you doing here" Maka asked

_Huh?_

"Hey I came to drop off your stuff" he said as I leaned over the couch eating my pasta in the process.

"Thanks" she said looking at him

"You're welcome" he said with a smile

"Why did you ring the door bell a hundred times" Maka asked angrily

"To piss you off" he said with a smile "Did it work"

"Uh yeah" she said angrily

"Well I did my job bye" he said waving before leaving

"Oh okay" Maka said dumbfounded

"Just close the door" I said while chewing my food.

"OH WAIT" Jack yelled appearing yet again

"What" Maka asked

"Cole's cousin is getting married and we got invited and Cole wants you to go" he said in a bored voice.

"Oh when is it"

"Wednesday" he said

"That's sudden" Maka said

"Yeah but it's in a small place in Vegas" he said with a smirk

"No way" I said stepping in

"Huh" Maka asked

"Vegas is rowdy and you'll probably get lost and the guys are much worse there" I said thinking of the possibilities

"Dude if your gonna be over protective just tag along" Jack said with a smirk

"He can come" Maka asked

"Yeah the more the merrier and all that crap" he said with a shrug

"Oh okay then well go right" Maka asked

"Yea sure" I shrugged

"Fine then I'll tell Cole till then see ya" he said leaving once again

"Now back to the movie" Maka head shot up at the sound of the TV. She slammed the door shut and pushed me aside as she hoped onto the couch and stared at the screen. She grabbed her bowl and began eating.

I looked at her watching the screen deeply fascinated. I locked the door before returning back to my spot on the couch.

"She's the Man"

"Huh" I said looking at Maka

"The name of the movie is called She's the Man"

"Oh I heard of it" I said slurping a noodle

"Shh this is the funny part" she said hitting my arm

"_Why do you have tampons in your boot?"_

"_Uh…I get really bad nosebleeds"_

"_So you stick it up your nose"_

"_Yeah what you never done that"_

"_Uh No"_

"_See you put it like this and it absorbs it right up"_

Maka started to laugh hard as she tried not to choke on her food

"Maybe we should do that to you" she laughed pointing at me laughing hard

"I don't get them that frequently" I said pissed

"Yeah you do" she said laughing. I growled at her and turned back to the TV. Maka continued to laugh as we both finished our food. When the movie ended Maka got up and gathered the dishes.

"Done" she asked

"Yeah" I said rubbing my belly

This was worth canceling my date with Tiffany.

"I am gonna wash dishes you pick another movie to watch" Maka said as a loud cling sound was heard.

"What did you drop" I asked flicking the channel.

"A fork" she said

"Idiot" I said looking at her.

"Shut up" she retorted as she bent over to pick up the said drop object. I soon fell backward with a heavy nosebleed. Apparently Maka short shorts get shorter when she bends down.

_Who knew?_

"Uh Maka" I muttered holding my nose

"Well who needs the tampons now baka" she flashed a fake smile before her guitar slammed down on my head.

"MAKA CHOP"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ugh" I groaned as I woke up.

I ran my hand through my hair and yawned. My neck was aching and my back hurt like hell. I tried to raise my right arm with was painfully asleep but something was against it. My eyes flung wide to see Maka sleeping on my shoulder and my arm wrapped around hers.

"What the" I said looking at her calmly sleep.

_Oh yeah we both passed out watching the movie._

I sighed

_What time is it?_

I thought looking at the small cable box as the TV was blank but still on.

_3:54 damn its late_

I looked back at Maka who was still sleeping peacefully in my arm. She looked peaceful and the light really hit her well. She looked cute no… beautiful.

_So uncool_

I sighed yet again. This time I tried to snake my arm out from under her head. Surprisingly she didn't wake up nor move.

_Thank God_

Next I got up from my seat and held her so she wouldn't fall aside. I gently slid my arm through her back and lifted her up. I swiftly my other arm under her knees and lifted her up bridal style. I slowly and carefully made my way to her room and noticed the door was closed.

_Shit_

I obviously didn't think this through. I stood there for a second and then removed my arm from underneath her knees and quickly replaced it with my knee that used the door as support. I opened the door quickly and tried to grab her legs again.

It failed…badly.

Maka flew forwards and her head hit the door frame with a loud thump

"Aw shit" she yelled grabbing her head.

"Sorry" I said waiting for the Maka Chop to come

"WHAT THE HELL SOUL" she yelled squirming out from my grasp

"I said I was sorry" I said angrily

"What exactly where you trying to do" she asked as she put both hands over her head

"You passed out on the couch I was just carrying you to your room" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Oh" she said "Well that failed" she laughed

"Yeah I noticed" I said with a small chuckle

"Well since I'm up I'm gonna take a shower" she said already recovering from her head bump

"Seriously at 4 in the morning" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Uh yea I cleaned the whole house today and I can fell all the dirt and grime on me" she said with a shiver.

"Suit yourself" I said walking to my door.

"Hey Soul" Maka with a towel in her hand

"What" I asked

"Thanks for not leaving me sleeping on the couch my back would have killed me" she said before walking into the restroom

"Uh you're welcome" I said in more of a question than an answer. I heard her giggled before the water switched on.

I lazily dragged myself into my room and closing the door behind me. I plopped on my bed and pulled the covers over me. I looked at my phone that lighted the room and unplugged it from its charger.

_10 New Messages: Tiffany_

_8 Missed Calls: Tiffany_

I stared at the screen blankly.

_Are you serious? _

I quickly shut my phone off and tucked it underneath my pillow before sighing.

_Why did I seriously say yes to Tiffany? I mean she asked me out and usually I say no but why did I say yes this time? Well she's…pretty I guess. She's got a nice smile and she blushed cutely when she asked me out but not a cute as Maka does when I pick on her. Her hair is a nice blonde…but not natural like Maka's. Her smile's nice…but nothing compared to Maka. She's got a sweet voice but…a bit too high pitched. She's got style unlike Maka…well now Maka's got a new style a bit better than her usual uniform. So I guess Maka is winning that one. I mean Tiffany is kinda cute well when she's not pissed or having a bitch fit. Maka is nothing like her. She's sweeter and well not self absorbed._

_WAIT!_

I stopped and sat up in my bed.

"Why do I keep comparing Tiffany to Maka" I asked myself

_Seriously I need to think this over…_

I quickly shuffled back into bed when I heard the water turn off and the bathroom door open.

"My Hearts a stereo is beats for you so listen close hears my thoughts in every no-o-ote" Maka sang before she closed her bedroom door.

I smiled

_Well Maka definitely sings better than Tiffany, that's for sure._

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement to SoulEaterEvans2. Girl you OC is nearing her showtime ^.-<br>So just one more chapter before she she meets Maka and Soul. :D So hope your excited!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Announcement:<strong>

**I have been thinking of making a SoMa lemon so thats a thought. I've been wondering if you guys would want me to make one. The idea i got had been running through my head for a while...**

**Oh God, I'm blushing like a Japanese schoolgirl O/O**


	20. Chapter 20

**I AM NOT DEAD!  
>I AM ALSO VERY SORRY!<br>****I have been incrediably (sp?) busy. With mock trial and science projects, and my braces hurting like a freakin bitch!  
>ALSO BLAME HETALIA! I LOVE THAT DAMN SHOW! I GOT IT FOR CHRISTMASS! THANKS MOM!<br>Yeah i love hetalia and everything about it! I mean i preordered season 3 and already got it 2 days before it came out and i got a free prussia bandana! HELL YEAHZ!  
><strong>**But i have updated today SO CHEER UP AND REVIEW~!  
>Also I have wonderful news~<br>If anyone remembers I had announced that one of my FAVORITE AUTHORS was gonna draw Cole Jack and Damien. Well she already posted the pic up of JACK on dA so I'll post that on my profile. SO EVERONE THANK Rachel-chan XOXOX  SHE WORKED HARD!**

**Well then YOU my Darlings~ have waited long enough enjoy my pets and become on with Mother Russia...WTF**

* * *

><p>"YO DAMIEN I'M BACK!"<p>

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Damien yelled back

"I know." Jack smirked at his partner before jumping over the couch

"What's for dinner man?" Jack asked grabbing the remote and sitting comfortable on the couch.

"Chicken with rice." Damien said taking a seat next to best friend.

"So what Maka say?" Damien asked

"Nothing she just thanked me." Jack said with a shrug

"Did you invite her to the wedding?" Damien asked watching his switch from channel to channel apparently finding every show boring.

"She said she'd go." Jack said

"Awesome!" Damien smiled

"But then whitey said she'd shouldn't so I invited him too." Jack smirked when he noticed Damien smile falter.

"DAMN IT JACKSON I WAS GONNA MAKE MY MOVE!" Damien yelled completely pissed.

"Sorry dude," Jack said with a chuckle "and don't call me Jackson." he glared

"Did you at least tell her about the addition tomorrow at the restaurant we went to last time?" Damien said rubbing his temples

"Ooooo…forgot." Jack said with a shrug

"DAMN IT JACKSON!" Damien yelled grabbing a pillow and forcing it to Jack's face.

"Dude…can't…breathe." Jack said fighting back

"That's the point dumbass."

"Look…just…call her." Jack said pushing the pillow away

"It's late she's probably sleep already." Damien said letting the pillow go

"Damn it got caught on my eyebrow piercing." Jack said trying to untangle the pillow's loose string that wrapped around his piercing

"Oops I think the food's burning." Damien said getting up

"Seriously Man this hurts."

"Damn I think I over cooked the rice."

"Damien, help me here."

"Damn I also forgot to add salt."

"Damien this is really painful help."

"Well, then we'll just have to eat it this way."

"DAMIEN!"

**~The Next Day~**

**Maka POV**

I quickly shot up from my bed with a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. I reached over and clicked my IPhone to see the it light up the room and the time and a pic of me and the Cole.

It was already ten past 7 which meant time to wake up. I not so eagerly got up and turned on the lights to my room. I walked over to my closet grabbed a pair of torn skinny jeans, a white blouse, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black studded boots with a small thick heel. I laid them out on my bed before walking over to Soul's room.

I knocked on his door a few time before I heard some shuffling. I knocked again and then heard some incoherent mumbling.

"Soul I'm coming in." I said walking into his room. He was still asleep and drooling as always. I stared at his completely 'uncool' form for a moment before rolling my eyes.

"Soul time to wake up." I said shaking him slightly

"Go away…" he muttered sleepily

"Now Soul you can wake up the normal way or the Yuki way~" I smirked when his eyes shot up

"I'm Up!" he said sitting upwards

"Good now boy" I said petting his head "Now make breakfast."

And with that I left his room and into the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a neatly tied it into a high ponytail. I walked back to my room, the scent of pancake batter and eggs filled the apartment, and got dressed. I smirked at my reflection on that STILL broken mirror in my room and smirked.

I looked good.

I admired myself for a while from different angles and striking a pose here and there until my door flew open. There stood my very annoyed partner.

"Maka if you plan on having a freaking fashion show can you do it after school." he said angrily

"Sorry but I just couldn't help it." I said looking at him innocently

"Well hurry" he growled "Breakfast is on the table."

"Fine." I sighed dramatically before slipping my phone into my pocket, grabbing 'Yuki', and turning off the light. He moved to the side which gave me room to pass him. I quickly walked to the table and began eating the pancakes and eggs. Soul joined me, already ready to leave, soon after. After eating in comfortable silence and occasional glances we were off.

It was nice out. They birds were chirping and the wind was nice and breezy. The roads were practically empty expect for that pink corvette that was driving up to them incredibly fast.

Wait what?

"SOULY!"

"…oh god…" I muttered noticing the bleach blonde bimbo that was heading our way

"Hey Tiffany…" Soul greeted shakily

"Hi Baby wanna ride." she said surprisingly sounding like a hooker.

"Uh" he trailed looking at me. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes.

"I rather walk but go ahead." I said looking at him.

_Not like she was gonna offer me a ride._

"Ya sure Maka." Soul asked

"She said she was fine" Tiffany snarled "So come on."

"See ya at school." I said walking ahead. I heard Soul argue a bit but eventually the car zoomed past me. A bit too close for comfort, after hearing Tiffany's giggles and cursing her loudly but not loud enough for her to hear another car zoomed by.

_Nice car._

I thought looking at the 2012 blue shiny convertible pass by. Then it stopped and went in reverse.

"What the…" I muttered as I continued to walk though the car stopped next to me.

"Maka?" a man asked

"Damien!" I said looking at him weirded out.

"What are ya doing here?" I asked

"I was running some errands, Jackson eyebrow piercing ripped off yesterday so I have go get some more rubbing alcohol and Band-Aids." he said with an amused smiled.

"How'd it rip out?" I asked as my lip twitched upwards.

"It…" he laughed "got caught on….a pillow..." he bursted out laughing "and then Lemon." he said clutching his stomach. I started to giggle along but stopped when I remembered something.

"Dude I got to get to school." I said looking forward.

"Climb in I'll give you a ride," he said patting the passenger seat

"Ya sure," I asked

"Yeah hop in," he smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks a bunch!"

I quickly ran to the other side, swung the door open and sat comfortable inside the car.

"Seat belt." he said tugging at his

"Right." I smiled putting mine on.

"Okay straight to the DWMA, right."

"Yeah." I said as my smiled fell as he drove forward.

"So why were you alone doesn't your partner stick to you?" He asked

"Yeah but his stupid girlfriend picked him up this morning…" I growled

"That sucks." he said, eyes focused on the road.

"I don't wanna go to school anymore." I said resting my head on the door.

"Skip." he muttered

"No way dude, then I'd be bored all day." I whined as he chuckled at the comment.

"Then skip with me." he said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What" he asked "I know how to give a good time!" he said with a devious smile.

"You sound like hooker." I said as his smile fell.

"You would know, huh Maka?" he retorted as I blushed.

"OH SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing punches at him.

"HEY HEY STOP I'M DRIVING!" he shouted back trying to focus on the road. I stopped hitting him when we nearly swerved off the road and into another car.

"Shit sorry!" I muttered sitting back onto the seat.

"You could have killed us." he said regaining focus.

"Sorry it's just I'm in a bad mood today." I said with a sigh

"Whys that?" he asked

"Well for one Soul's stupid girlfriend" I whined "she pissed me off not to mention she nearly crashed into me on purpose. That little-"

"Calm down."

"I CANT SHE JUST AHHH!" I yelled out

"Dude, don't let her get the best of you." he said looking at me

"I know." I sighed as the school came into view.

"Hey Damien."

"Yeah."

"I'll skip…just this once." I said. As soon as those words left my lips the car swerved into a 'U' turn.

"Well then let's go have a good time!"

* * *

><p>"Well first we gotta get that rubbing alcohol and the band aids, Jackson been whining and crying like a little girl." he announced as we came towards a small mini mart.<p>

"I thought he rough it out." I said a bit amused at the picture that popped into my head.

"That's the Jackson you know." he said getting out of the car. I was right about to open the door when he slid over the front of the car to my side. He calmly walked over and opened the door for me.

"Come one we don't wanna keep the cry baby waiting." he smiled. I rolled my eyes and stepped out. He closed the door and locked the car stuffing his eyes into his pocket.

"You are such a showoff." I laughed pointing to the front of the vehicle.

"Did I amaze you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I remember Black*Star tried to but slipped and got a burn. Looks like you are perfectly fine so in a way yes." I said with a shrug.

"Well then milady let us venture into the store~" he said holding the door open for me yet again. I smiled at his little sing song voice.

"Thank you kind sir~" I sang back. We both laughed a bit before returning our focus back to what we came here for. We walked around and checked a few of the aisle until I called out to Damien that I found the rubbing alcohol.

"I'm over here!" he called out as I followed his voice. When I found him he was talking to an old lady but in…Spanish.

"Si, Si, pero sabes como esta Jackson, es un stupido." he said with laugh. _(But you know who Jackson is, he's an idiot)_

"Ai si dios le vendiga" she said with a smile. _(Oh yes may god bless him)_

"Uh…" I stood there not really understanding.

"Ah Maka this is Mrs. Garcia she's the shop keeper" he said introducing me

"Mrs. Garcia esta es Maka" (Mrs. Garcia this is Maka)

"Oh Damien es tu novia" Mrs. Garcia said with a smirk as I tilted my head curiously_. (Damien is she your girlfriend)_

Whatever she said made Damien blush and look extremely puzzled.

"No" he said shaking his head.

"Lo que dices" she sang before heading behind the counter. _(Whatever you say)_

"" he shouted his face turning red. I giggled a bit putting my handover my mouth trying to hide it.

"Well ninita es todo" she asked me (Well sweetie is that all)

"A yes ma'am" I said placing the rubbing alcohol and band aid on the counter.

"Bueno I hope Jackson is fine and everything and I wish you best of luck in your battle Damien" Mrs. Garcia said sending Damien a wink. I raised an eyebrow as Damien blushed and paid her.

"Here mija" she said handing me something. I looked at her curiously but accepted. She smiled as she handed Damien the bag and I looked down on my hand. It was two heart shaped lollipops.

"Okay then Gracias Mrs. Garcia" Damien said "Let's go Maka"

I looked back at the old woman who gave me a smile and a wink. I blushed as I quickly turned and followed Damien into the car.

"So where now" I asked him happily unwrapping my lollipop and stuffing it into my mouth.

"Well I'm gonna drop this stuff off with Jackson and after we gotta practice for our gig tonight" he said tossing the plastic bag towards the backseat. We turned on the car and started to drive towards his apartment complex.

"Wait what?" I said looking at him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." He laughed "We got a gig at the restaurant we all went to the other day"

"Really? Cool!" I said sucking on my heart shaped lollipop.

"Yeah so we gotta practice." He said pointing to the extra lollipop on my hand.

"That lady was nice" I said handing him the other lollipop.

"Yeah" He said opening and tossing the wrapper in the cup holder and focusing on the road. He stuffed the lolly in his mouth and we drove off in comfortable silence. Until I spoke up.

"Hey Damien what did that lady say" I asked looking at him. He jumped a bit forward and swerved a bit but he immediately regained his composure. His face was flushed and his blue eye a bit bulged.

"Uh… it's hard to translate" he laughed nervously as I raised an eyebrow.

"Try" I said with an amused smile as he looked at a loss for words.

"Well…" he began with a nervously smile and a red face

"Yes" I trailed sticking my lollipop back into my mouth, eyebrow still raised.

"Well basically…" he trailed talking incoherently.

"Speak up, dude I can't hear you" I said leaning in.

"She thought you were my girlfriend" he blushed.

"Oh" I said surprised…and there was the awkward silence. We both opened out mouth to say something until my phone rang. He looked at me then back at the road.

"Gonna answer?" he asked.

"Oh it's Tsubaki" I said answering the phone.

"Who?"

"Black Stars' weapon."

"Oh."

"Hey Tsubaki"

"WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? DID SOMEONE KIDNAPP YOU" She yelled rushed

"Calm Down. No nothing of that sort happened" I said looked at Damien who chuckled a bit.

"Oh thank Death." She sighed "So where are you? School started already."

"Uh…." I began and looked over at Damien "I'm skipping today" I muttered.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I caught Damien on my way to school today so I thought I skip." I said as Damien smiled.

"Oh." She said as I felt her smile. "Never mind then"

"OH also we got a gig at the restaurant we went to last time at…" I trailed off

"7 on the dot." Damien answered.

"7 on the dot." I smiled.

"Oh okay then I'll tell everyone" Black Star said.

_Wait Black Star!_

"HEY EVERYONE MAKA'S GOT A GIG AT THE TEEN CLUB!" Black*Star yelled loudly. I sighed. That when I heard the whole class through the phone yelled and asked a bunch of questions.

"We'll totally be there with the whole class for support." Black Star said before the line went dead. My eyed widened at the thought.

"No…" I whimpered

"What's wrong?" Damien asked

"Stupid Black*Star invited the whole class to the gig" I said with my mouth wide open.

"Well were home already so might as well practice till my throat hurts your finger tips bleed." He smiled

"That doesn't sound fun."

"I never said it was" He smirked.

~~~~~TIME SKIP PEOPLEZ~~~~~

I fixed my high pony tail one last time and checked my make up as we rushed around Cole's penthouse. After sanitizing Jacks stupid eyebrow piercing we practiced a new song we wrote and few others.

"MAKA HURRY!" Jack yelled at the door.

"COMING!" I yelled taking one last look before turning off the lights and running to the door.

"The guys just finished putting our instruments so we just need to lock up." Jack said as he locked the door and closed it.

"Race ya down stairs…" he yelled getting the lead. I sighed and ran after him passing his easy and running straight into the elevator. I stopped and caught my breath as door closed. I watched with an amused smiled when he almost caught up but was too late.

_Dumbass…_

I pressed the garage button and hummed along to the music. I smiled when the bell rung and the doors opened.

"I win." Jack announced with a smirk as he stood in front of me.

"What the fuck!" I screeched

"Never underestimate me." he laughed.

"GUYS OVER HERE!" Damien yelled waving for us.

"COMING!" we yelled in unison running over. We jumped in and Cole drove away quickly.

"So we're doing that song, right?" I asked

"Wait I thought we were doing the other one?"Jack interjected

"No it's the one where Maka and Cole sing."

"No that's another one!" Cole yelled

"Wait WHAT?" I yelled.

"DEATH HELP US!"Damien cried.

After a few more minutes of arguing we finally made it the stupid teen club. We ran over without large instruments in hand and we were greeted with the manager.

"Well you must be Butlers of the Queen, right?" he asked

"Yes Sir!" Damien answered

"Well then your right on time" the man smiled "so just set up and do your thing" he added with another smile before leaving.

"Okay you heard him guys! Let's GO!" Damien said as we rushed onstage. There was already a crowd sitting on the table and chatting up. I looked around and found my friends easily by a corner in a booth also engrossed in a conversation. My eyes wondered around I was able to also find Kim, Jackie, Killik, the pots, Ox, Harver, and a few other students that I knew form my class.

I walked onstage drawing a bit of attention but only from Liz who wooed loudly along with Patty and Black*Star, whose ass was gonna be kicked later, though not a lot of people looked.

"Maka can ya help me here?" Damien said as he hooked my guitar up to an amp. I messed with the tunes until I got the perfect one and strummed along.

"Got it." Damien announced as the others finally got there instruments ready. Damien stepped to the front and grabbed mic. He tapped it a few times before speaking into it.

"Hello!" he announced though no one listened.

"Good Evening!" he tried again but with no success.

"Anyone?" he asked but with fail.

"Okay that's it" he sighed "Cole do your thing". Cole smiled with glee as I raised an eyebrow and watched curiously. He walked over to next to me and grabbed my mic.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" he said before pinching my butt.

"AH!" I moaned. The crowed went quiet as I blushed.

"No cool Dude…" I muttered

"Hey it worked." he smirked and walked back to his side.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Damien announced "WERE BUTLERS OF THE QUEEN AND HERE WE GO"

Jack started out the beat and then Cole and I joined in. The Damien started.

**Bold: Damien** _Italics: Band_

**I'm lost,  
>Can't find you<br>You ran away  
>From me<strong>

Damien sung reaching out.

**I'm trapped in this haze, of guilt  
>You left me<strong>  
><strong>What did I do?<strong>

He sung as we played slowly.

_Come back, Come back,  
><em>**I can't find you  
><strong>_Come back, Come back,_**  
>I need you<br>**_Please don't, go away_**  
>Forever<strong>

We sung as we slammed on our instruments.  
><strong><br>**_Come back, Come back,_**  
>I can't find you<br>**_Come back, Come back,_**  
>I need you<br>**_Please don't, go away_**  
>Forever<strong>

You're so distant, these days,  
>Talk to me<br>We had it all, then  
>you left me<br>It feels so wrong not to be by your side, 24/7

Damien sung as we slowed down a bit.

_So come back, come back,_**  
>I can't find you<br>**_Just come back, come back,_**  
>I really need you<br>**_Please don't, go away,_**  
>Forever<strong>

We sped the pace a bit but then stopped.

**Please come back to me**

Damien sung as we waited a few seconds before slamming down on our instruments.

**Come back, come back,**  
><em>(don't go away)<em>**  
>Come back, come back,<br>**_(Please sta-ay)_**  
>Come back, come back,<br>**_(to me, to me)_**  
>Please come back to me<strong>

**What did I do?**  
><strong>Tell me tell me<strong>  
><strong>I'm so lost,<strong>  
><strong>Help me help me<strong>  
><strong>I can't live like this<strong>  
><strong>It kills me,<strong>  
><strong>Not to know what's wrong<strong>

Damien sung gripping onto the mic and swaying a bit.

**If this goes on,**  
><strong>I don't know what I'll do<strong>  
><strong>You act rashly,<strong>  
><strong>But now it's me not you<strong>

Damien said as he pointed to himself showing a bit of hurt in his eyes.  
><strong><br>I guess so,  
>But the only way,<br>I'll be ok,  
>Is if you come back to me<strong>

I looked down at my guitar hitting the right keys and trying not to mess up.

**Come back, Come back,**  
><strong>I can't find you<strong>  
><strong>Come back, Come back,<strong>  
><strong>I need you<strong>  
><strong>Please don't, go away<strong>

We stopped.

**Forever**

Damien sang as my eyed scanned the room. I found the table with my friends and looked at Soul. Something in his eyes seemed…different?  
><strong><br>Please come back to me**

Damien sang.  
><em><strong><br>**_**Come back, Come back,**  
><em>I can't find you<em>  
><strong>Come back, Come back,<strong>  
><em>I need you<em>  
><strong>Please don't, go away<strong>  
><em>Forever<em>

The guys sang.

_(Please come back to me)_

I sang.  
><strong><br>At least talk to me  
>I want to know what's wrong<br>What did I do  
>Now I'm broken, not strong<strong>

Damien sang putting his heart into his words.

**Don't leave me here like this,**  
><strong>I'll fall<strong>  
><strong>And you won't be here,<strong>  
><strong>To catch me<strong>  
><em>(to catch me, to catch me, please he-elp me)<em>

I sang along with Damien.

_(I need you,)  
>(I want you,)<br>(Come back to,)  
>(Me please)<br>(I need you,)  
>(I want you,)<br>(Come back to,)  
>(Me please)<em>

We sang different parts while still concentrating on our instruments.

**Come back, Come back,  
>I can't find you<br>Come back, Come back,  
>I need you<br>Please don't, go away**

We stopped.

**Forever**

**Please come back to me**

I sighed and wiped the sweat off my brow as the crowd cheered. Damien turned around and looked at me. He gave a wink meaning the next song we were gonna do was the one were me and Cole had to play together. I nodded and walked over to Cole.

"OKAY GUYS NOW FOR SOMETHING A BIT MORE..." He searched for the word "CRAZY"

Everyone cheered.

**Bold: Damien** _Italics: Maka and Cole_

**My first went a little like this  
>[Kiss]<br>And twist  
>[Kiss Kiss]<br>And twist**

Damien sung as the crowd cheered and we clapped a beat and I strummed my guitar.

_Well my first kiss went a little like this  
>[Kiss]<br>And twist  
>[Kiss Kiss]<br>And twist_

I sung seductively.

**I said no more teachers and no more books  
>I got a kiss under the bleachers<br>Hoping that nobody looks**

Damien sung as I gave him a small kiss on the cheek while strumming my guitar.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Lips like liquorish tongue like candy<br>Excuse me Miss  
>But can I get you out your panties?<strong>

Damien turned me and tilted his head at the last question. I grabbed his face and shoved his head backwards. He laughed a bit but continued.

**In the back of the car  
>On our way to the bar<br>I got you on my lips**  
><em>(I got you on my lips)<em>  
><strong>At the foot of the stairs<br>With my fingers in your hair  
>Baby, this is it<strong>

The moment arose.

**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<strong>  
><em>Ooooooh<br>Ooooooh_

Me and Cole went back to back and sung together.

**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<strong>

_Ooooooh  
>Ooooooh<em>

We laughed and sung along.

_My first kiss went a little like this_

I sung.

**I said no more sailors  
>And no more soldiers<br>With your name in a heart  
>Tattooed up n the shoulders<br>Your kiss is like whiskey  
>It get's me drunk<br>And I wake up in the morning  
>With the taste of your tongue<strong>

Damien sang using hand movements and occasional dancing.

**In the back of the car  
>On our way to the bar<br>I got you on my lips**  
><em>(I got you on my lips)<em>  
><strong>At the foot of the stairs<br>With my fingers in your hair  
>Baby, this is it<strong>

Damien sung as shooting a group of girls a wink.

**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<strong>  
><em>Ooooooh<br>Ooooooh _

Me and Cole sang with the same mic going back to back again.

**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<strong>  
><em>Ooooooh<br>Ooooooh_

We sang.

**My first kiss went a little like this  
>(Kiss)<br>And twist  
>(Kiss Kiss)<br>And twist**

Damien sang.  
><strong><br>**_Well my first kiss went a little like this  
>(Kiss)<br>And twist  
>(Kiss Kiss)<br>And twist_

I sang.**  
><strong>  
><strong>(Yeah) She won't ever get enough<br>Once she gets a little touch  
>If I had it, my way<br>You know that I'd make her say  
><strong>_Ooooooh_

We sang playfully.

**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<strong>  
><strong>If I had it my way<br>You know that I'd make her say  
><strong>_Ooooooh  
>Ooooooh<em>

**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<strong>  
><em>Ooooooh<br>Ooooooh_

**She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<strong>

The song ended and we took a step back as the crowd cheered. I could distinctively hear Black*Star and Patty the most.

"MAKA!, MAKA!, MAKA!" the crowd cheers though I knew it was mostly the people from the schools.

"YOU WANT MAKA TO SING?" Damien asked, the crowd went wild.

"You heard them." He laughed and turned to me. I shook my head and mouthed no.

"Come one." He smiled "Just one song"

I sighed in defeat and swung off my guitar then handed it to him. I walked hesitantly to mic and just…stood there? The crowd cheered in victory.

"Let's just get this over with" I sighed.

Jack tapped the drums sticks together and began playing.

**Bold:Maka**

**Check it out  
>Going out<br>On the late night**

I sang taking hold of the mic.

**Looking tight  
>Feeling nice<br>It's a cock fight**

I said with smirk.

**I can tell  
>I just know<br>That it's going down**

I made a thumb up and then turned it down.

**Tonight**

I smirked.

**At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them  
>At the bar six shots just beginning<strong>

I sang pointing the gang at the corner and smiled.

**That's when dickhead put his hands on me**

My smiled fell.

**But you see  
>I'm not here for your entertainment<br>You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
>Just stop and take a second<br>I was fine before you walked into my life**

I sang swaying the mic stand.

**Cause you know it's over  
>Before it began<br>Keep your drink, just gimme the money  
>It's just you and your hand tonight.<br>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh<strong>

**Midnight**  
><strong>I'm drunk<strong>  
><strong>I don't give a fuck<strong>  
><strong>Wanna dance<strong>  
><strong>By myself<strong>  
><strong>Guess you're outta luck<strong>

I sang twirling my ponytail and flipped my hair.

**Don't touch  
>Back up<br>I'm not the one  
>buh-bye<strong>

I sang waving at the crowd.

**Listen up, it's just not happening  
>You can say what you want to your boyfriends<br>Just let me have my fun tonight-aight**

I said taking a step back.  
><strong><br>I'm not here for your entertainment  
>You don't really wanna mess with me tonight<br>Just stop and take a second  
>I was fine before you walked into my life<br>Cause you know it's over  
>Before it began<br>Keep your drink, just gimme the money  
>It's just you and your hand tonight<strong>

I sang throwing the guys playing in back of me a smile.  
><strong><br>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
>Break break break<br>Break it down**

I smiled. I kinda liked my voice all remix-y.  
><strong><br>In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
>To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck<br>We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
>So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah<strong>

My voice was completely pissed.

**High five and talkin' shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?**

**I smirked as the crowd cheered.**

**'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment (No)  
>You don't really want to mess with me tonight<br>Just stop and take a second (Just stop and take a second)  
>I was fine before you walked into my life<br>Cause you know it's over (Know it's over)  
>Before it began<br>Keep your drink just give me the money  
>It's just you and your hand tonight (It's just you and your hand)<strong>

**I sang grabbing the mic and walking around the stage.**

**I'm not here for your entertainment (No no no)**  
><strong>You don't really want to mess with me tonight<strong>  
><strong>Just stop and take a second (Just take a second)<strong>  
><strong>I was fine before you walked into my life<strong>  
><strong>Cause you know it's over<strong>  
><strong>Before it began<strong>  
><strong>Keep your drink just gimme the money<strong>  
><strong>It's just you and your hand tonight<strong>

I flipped my hair back.

**Yeah Oh**

And with that I gently put the mic back as the crowd went crazy. Damien smiled and returned 'Yuki' back to me before going back to the front of the stage.

"OKAY THEN LETS PARTY"

* * *

><p>"Maka where have you been all day!" Liz whined as we packed up our instruments. I tightened my jacket that now hung on my hips rather than me wearing it. I sighed and zipped 'Yuki' up.<p>

"Sorry Liz, I just didn't feel like going to school." I said turning to look at her.

"Wow never thought you'd be one to skip." Black*Star said with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah me neither though Damien asked if I wanted to hang with him so yeah…" I said looking at Jack messing with the wires.

"Yo Jack you need help?" I called.

"NO! These wires will not beat be!" he growled tugging and pulling them in all different directions. I looked at him again and shook my head.

"So Damien convinced you to skip?" Soul asked.

"Well…yeah pretty much." I answered walking over to Jack.

"Maka I thought your education was more important." Soul said.

"It is. I mean I just wanted to miss one day. No biggie." I said grabbing one of the wires and pulling it. Jack expression fell when the wires fell apart separately no longer in a huge not.

"Dumbass." I muttered

"No Biggie? Maka you never-"

"HEY GUYS!" Damien yelled cutting Soul off. Jack, Cole and I turned to look at him along with the gang.

"What?" I asked.

"I just got our payment but you'll never guess what!" he said excitedly.

"What?" Cole asked.

"He wants us to play regularly here. We drew in a big crowd today!" he said as his smiled beamed.

"Cool!" I yelled high fiving him.

"Sissy I'm tired" Patty announced with a yawn.

"It is late. I think we should head home." Kid said taking a peek at his watch.

"Yeah I'm a bit sleepy and I still need to finish some homework."Tsubaki said putting a finger to her chin.

"Well then Maka we'll see you" Liz said with a quick hug before leaving with Kid and Patty.

"Bye Maka" Tsubaki said with a hug "Oh and if you need today's notes and assignments just ask, okay" she added before leaving with Black*Star. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Maka you haven't eaten all day. Wanna grab some dinner with me?" Damien asked scratching the back of his head.

"NO WAY!" Soul yelled making a jump.

"And why not?" Damien asked.

"Because she's been out with you all day. I think it's time to come home." Soul said showing his sharp teeth.

"I think that's for her to decide." Damien responded.

"Guys calm down." I said stepping in. They both turned to look at me.

"Soul I can answer for myself and Damien yes I would love to grab dinner. I'm starving!" I said rubbing my stomach. Soul growled as Damien smiled.

"Well guys sorry to say but I won't be able to go." Cole announced with his phone in hand.

"Why not Cole?" I asked.

"My BF just called and wants to go out." He winked as I shook my head.

"TMI, Cole" I sighed.

"Well then it's just me Jack and Maka then" Damien announced before a loud laugh was heard. We turned to see Jack talking a group of guys next to the 'Bar'.

"Well I guess it's just you and me." He said with a smile.

"No way I'm going too" Soul cut in. he stood there firm until his phone rang. I raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna get that?"

Soul huffed and answered it.

"SOULY!"

Damien and I nearly broke out laughing.

"Yes Tiffany." Soul asked. He was quiet for a moment listening to her talk.

"Well guys I'm off." Cole announced stepping off the stage.

"Bye Cole!" Damien and I called out as he waved in response.

"Okay, Okay be right there." Soul said.

"Its 11:00 better have her back before 1:00."Soul growled

"Yes Sir!" Damien saluted as Soul growled. He turned tail and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Damien asked as I grabbed 'Yuki' and swung it over him over my shoulder.

"So let's go?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Damien and I sat ona small booth waiting for the waitress to come over.<p>

"You did great singing." Damien said flashing me a bright smile.

"Thanks, but I rather stick to playing guitar. I think I strained my vocal cords" I said touching my neck. Damien chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"You just need to train them a bit more so you can sing continuously without straining them or hurting them." he explained "Here try this."

"What! Where gonna sing here? No Way!" I said shaking my head.

"Come on just try some." He laughed

"No way!"

"Just one." He begged.

"..Fine…" I sighed. He smiled and sat forward a bit.

"Okay try this" he said before making a weird…bird like noise?

"No way. I'm not doing that."

"You just said you would!"

"No. I change my mind" I shook my head and looked away.

"Come on!" he said with a pout face.

"No."

"Please." He pleaded leaning in. I looked at him skeptically. Though that puppy face was working. I mean his eyes looked all blue and sparkly!

I hung my head low in defeat. He smiled as I cleared my throat. I lowly began to imitate the weird noise that Damien made.

"Excuse me. Can you keep it down? You're disturbing other customers" the waitress said. I blushed embarrassed and Damien suppressed his laughter with small chuckles.

"Sorry…" I said apologetically. The waitress nodded and turned her attention to Damien.

"Now what would drink?" She said in a bubbly personality.

Damien smiled back. "Just a coke."

"Sure." She chirped then turned to me. "And you?" her voice dripped venom.

"Tea please" I smiled pushing the pissed feeling down. She smiled crookedly before turning away.

"Did you see that?" I asked angrily.

"What?" Damien asked.

"She totally like gave me attitude." I said angrily.

"Really? I didn't notice." He answered before the waitress trotted back with the drinks.

"Here you go!" she smiled placing the Damien's drink in front of him.

"Here" He said placing my mine roughly on the table.

"Now what will your order be."She said with a smile.

"What's good?" Damien asked looking at him menu then at her. She giggled a bit a light blush forming at her cheeks. I looked at Damien who seemed to be a bit oblivious about the situation. When she turned to look at me she sent me

Kill. Me. NOW!

* * *

><p>Finally after having to painfully watch the waitress flirt with Damien we got the bill. I could say I was never happier in my life!<p>

"Here you go!" she waitress chirped handing Damien the receipt. I noticed seven digits written in the back. I frowned when she threw Damien a wink before we left. He returned it with a smile and then opened the door for me.

When back in safety and comfort of Damien's car I sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"That girl had it out for me, I just know it" I said as he turned the car on.

"I thought she was nice."He shrugged.

"That because she was hitting on you and you know it Captain Oblivious" I snarled.

"Isn't it Captain Obvious?"

"Yeah but in your case oblivious"

He laughed a bit as we drove.

"To your apartment, right?"

"Yeah" I muttered a bit tired. We both stayed silent as we drove past buildings and people.

"I'm not that oblivious." he stated breaking the silence.

"Whatever you say~" I sang.

"Dude, I knew she was flirting with me." he said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm not the kind of guy to flirt with another girl when I'm out with one" he said sneaking a glance at me. I blushed looking away from him and stayed silent.

"You could have, I wouldn't have minded" I half lied.

"I still wouldn't have." He said as we pulled up to my small apartment complex.

"You're a real gentlemen." I said with a small giggle opening the door.

"I try." He laughed opening his door. "Let me walk you."

"Sure." I smiled. He reached over and grabbed 'Yuki' from me and carried it.

"Thanks." I smiled and headed up the stairs. We walked silently the only thing being heard were our footsteps. He followed behind me and stopped when we reached my door.

"Did you have fun today, Skipper." he joked.

"Once Damien. I skipped just this once!" I said stabbing him on the chest. He chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Yeah I did have fun today, Thanks I really needed it." I smiled. He returned it and we stayed silent.

"Well then I'll see you." he said leaning in and leaving a small peck on my cheek. I blushed a bit and he chuckled again.

"Bye." he said with a wave and began to walk away. I stayed there stunned for a while before something came over me.

"DAMIEN WAIT!" I yelled running after him. I caught him on the stairs.

"What's up? You forget something in my car?" he asked.

"No but you forgot this." I said leaning down from the top step and kissed him.

Straight. Smack. On. The. Lips.

"Maka?"

Damien and I pulled away and looked to owner of the voice. My eyes widened.

"Soul!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest I have no idea if this is a SoMa anymore. ;A; <strong>

**I think I contradicted myself (facepalm). **

**I need to let the story play off a bit more...well see what happens... OH WELL **

**DRAMA!  
>DRAMA AND CLIFFHANGERS!<br>THE PERFECT MIX, DA?**

**BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA,DA? DA!**

**Sorry about that people. I just had to.**

**SOOOO YEAHYA!  
>Well People here are the songs used:<strong>

**1st. The song doesnt have a name but it's made by Devi Le'sMirror SOO ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER!**

**2nd. My First Kiss by 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha**

**3rd.U+Ur hand by P!nk**

**SOOOOO THATS ALL FOR NOW DARLINGS~**

**Please Review and i promise I WILL try to UPDATE SOON!**

**OH and to my Hetalia Lovers who read my fanfics**

**ASTA LA PASTA~**


	21. Chapter 21

Awkward. It was incrediably awkward.

Maka for one was speechless. Her mouth was wide open, olive green eyes big as plates, and questions running widly in her mind. Soul on the otherhand was furious! His red eyes spelled Rage, with a capital 'R'. He looked at Maka ready to throw her over his shoulder, beat the crap out of Damien,leave him for dead, and then take both ,him and Maka, back to thier apartment so things can the way the the band, rebel Maka, and Damien.

Especially Damien.

"Uhhhhh..." was all Maka could say. Her thoughts still unclear somewhat similar to Damien. Considering he just stood there a still a bit high on happiness from the kiss. He pretty much useless right now.

"Maka..." Soul breathed angrily "What's going on? What is this" He gestured at her then at Damien.

"Uhh...well...umm...hmm..." Maka, still unclear what to say, tried to form words.

"Damn Maka!" Both teens turned thier attention back to Damine, who seemed to have snappped out of his trance. He slapped his hand to his forehead and smiled painfully."Becareful when climbing the stairs! You sure head and face butted me real hard!" He laughed and removed his hand. There was huge red mark from where his hand once was.

Some thing clicked in her mind and she began to play along.

"Haha Sorry Damien!" she laughed, praying Soul didnt notice how fake this was.

"Its fine!" He smiled. "Well I'll be going now. Bye Maka..." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before turning around and walking towards Soul. He threw him a smirk.  
>"Soul." he added. Boy was this albino red with fury.<p>

Maka raised her hand to the cheek previously kissed and turned bright red. Her eyes travel around to soon meet Soul's red ones. She blinked before making a break for it. Running quickly she slammed the door open and ran to her room.

"MAKA!" Soul's voice echoed through their apartment. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"  
>Maka decided it was best to stay in her room, though she didn't see why he was so pissed. She kissed Damien. So what? It's her life.<p>

So that's the attitude she kept for the future fight that was going to happen. But for now she could relax. She was in her room! Plus she remembered to lock the door.

"Maka!" Her door flew open.

Damn! Spoke to soon.

"What Soul?" Maka asked a bit anoyyed. Her already broken mirror was probably damaged even more.

"Dont 'what' me, Maka!" he yelled "What the Hell was that back there!"

"What?" she asked "Damien was caught me from falling down the stairs and I face/head butted him."Maka explained sticking to Damien's story. If she did say so herself, she was pretty good at acting.

"Don't give me that crap! I saw you run back and kiss him!"

Not as good as she thought.

"Fine!" she yelled back."I kissed him! Sue Me!"

"Maka why would you kiss him!" Soul yelled.

"Why not!" Maka yelled "He sweet, kind, and a gentlemen! He compliments me and likes me for me!"

"Like's you for you?" Soul asked "He just wants to get with someone! I know how he is!" Maka took a step back a bit suprised. Though that lasted for a second when it was all replaced with anger. She took a shaky breath in and her hands turned to fist.

"Know him?" Maka repeated. "You dont know him! Everytime you see him you act like he's a nuisance!" Maka yelled "He's such a nice guy, Soul! He's told me more about his family and past than you have and you're my fucking partner!"

Now she was up to the point of not caring that she opened his mouth to retort but Maka beat him.

"AND DONT YOU EVEN SAY THAT HE JUST WANTS TO GET WITH SOMEONE, SOUL! AFTER HIS GIRLFRIEND DIED I'M PRETTY SURE THATS THE LAST THING ON HIS MIND!" She took a breathed in and out.

"If anyone want to get with someone it would be you." she said.

"What?" Soul was quite taken back.

"Dating a slut like Tiffany."Maka said "You could so much better."

"What does Tiffany have to do with any of this?" Soul asked gently putting a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"All of this has to do with Tiffany..." Maka trailed tears now streaming down her face. "You just...just...wouldnt understand...at all."

"Maka" Soul said all his rage gone at the sight of those tears. His heartbroke just a bit. He gently placed another hand of Maka's other shoulder. Though she slapped it away.

"Get out." she breathed.

"What?Maka!"

"GET OUT!" she yelled "I'M ANGRY AT YOU! GET OUT!"

Soul hesitantly got up and left closing the door behind him. Maka fell to her knees and let out a loud swore she was going to go crazy here.

She quickly got up and threw her shoes off harshly changing into her old combat boots. She threw her leather jacket off and threw on an old hoddie. She grabbed her bag and packed her phone and charger then her wallet. She swung her bag over her shoulder and locked her door before jumping onto her bed. She crawled across the bed over to the window and reached for the locks.

They weren't there.

Maka looked over and saw that someone had nailed the window shut, probably Soul to keep her from sneaking out. Though she prepared for this. She layed down on her back feet facing the window and braught her legs to her chest. She took a deep breath, prayed it'll work, and launched her feet as hard as she could. A loud crash later she would feel the night air hit her legs.

"MAKA! WHAT HAPPENED!" Soul pounded on her door and tried to rip the knob out. Quickly she wipped the glass off the window sil and climbed onto the fire escape. She heard Soul pounding on her door and looked down. One deep breath and jumped.

Landing perfectly, though a bit shakey, on her feet. She pulled her hoodie over her head wipped her tears off her face not caring that the wet marks on her hands where black from her make thought back to what Soul said. Why would he care if Maka dated Damien. Maka loved Soul,yes, but when he went off dating other girls she didn't bitch about it to him like he did. There was that one time when Maka went with Kid to the lybrary ,as friends, Soul thinking it was a date complained to Maka how she shouldn't go out with his Maka denied EVER going on a date with Kid, Soul still went on and on.

Why should he care? This was her life, she could do what she wanted with it and dating someone was her choice not his.

Maka stopped in her tracks and looks around. She somehow absent mindely walked towards Town Square. Looking around for something that was open she saw a McDonald's and the sigh "OPEN 24 HRS" she sighed and began walking again. After ordering a strawberry sundae she sat a small booth by the window and dug in her bag for her phone.  
>She dialed Cole's number and prayed that he's answer.<p>

"...Hello.." His voice was tired and sleepy but thank Death he answered.

"C-cole..." Maka's voice involuntary cracked a bit, probably from yelling ealier.

"Maka! What's wrong?" His voice went from drowsy to alarmed in a second.

"I-I got into a fight with my partner..."Maka explained taking a small bit of her strawberry sundae.

"Dear Death, are you hurt? Did he hit you or,or,or anything..."He trailed stilfed a giggle.

"No, he didnt hit me. It was just verbal fight. I yelled at him he yelled at pretty much it." She heard him sigh in relief as both stay quiet.

"Can I stay with you?" Maka asked hesitantly.

"Sure." She could feel him smile "But you must tell me what went on! I want to see if the beating I'm about to give him is as bad as what he did to my darling Maka!" He said with determination.

"Cole, not to be a bitch or anything, but I'm pretty sure Soul can beat you" Maka said with a giggle.

"Uck" He said dramatically, she could already see it in her head.

"I have many hidden talents, if I do say so myself my dear Maka!" he retorted.

"Sure, Cole what ever gets you through the night~"Maka sang.

"For that you will not stay with me then!" he said.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO I'm sorry!" She yelled into the phone.

"Maka. I was joking." Cole said laughing. Maka went silent for a while.

"Just pick me up at the McDonalds near the Town Square " and with that she hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>I"M NOT FUCKING DEAD!<strong>

**Though Geek Squad fucking hates me.**

**They take freaking month to give my laptop and they didnt even redowload the stupid anti virus and dumbass microsoft word!**

**AH!**

** OKay moving on...**

**I MET TODD HABERKORN! :D**

**He came to Mizuumi Con in San Antontio and I begged my mom to drive me there to meet him! :D I was sooo freaking happy!  
>Oh and I went dressed as Anri Sonohara from Durarara! This random girl, dressed as Germany ahhhh, asked for a hug and I was like Sure! I had fun~<strong>

**I also hope to go to San Japan in august. If I do I'll probaly dress up as Eruka Frog and Female Ranma from Ranma 1/2!**

**Well I wrote this on notepad so sorry for the mistakes. Sorry its short too I kinda just wanted to Update. Sorry for making you wait and...well yeah.**

**I have such great fans and people who read this and then for me to now update like author I dont deserve you guys. Thanks so much for everything. ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO MESSAGED ME DURING MY TIME OF ABSENCE AND ASKED IT I WAS OKAY AND HOW I'VE BEEN! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST TT^TT.**

** Thanks everyone and please review. I will update soon, promise. X3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Short Chapter.**

**Its kinda like a whatever chapter. Something for you to read on while I work on the good stuff. (THATS WHAT SHE SAID!)**

**Yeah so I've been reading alot of Yaoi lately. Ahhh Lemony goodness~ Most of which have been Hetalia (PRUCAN FTW)**

**I have a thing for that stuff :D**

**So I tried to make Maka a bit stonger since a few said that Maka was acting like a whiney bitch. I did not want to pertrey her that way. Nor have i ever thought of her that way. :P**

**Sooo I started reading Homestuck. Its intersting. Really random though. LIKE ME! :D No seriously I like it. Dave's my fav so far~ (Dave and John are my fav yaoi pairing so far too X3) Well I'm not really that far in so yeah. I havent seen any of the dudes with horns yet. So that yaoi fandom will have to wait.**

**Well then Yeah~**

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p>Maka slowly put her phone down and looked at the screen. Damn was she a mess. Running to the resting, discarding her empty cup on the away, Maka wipped her face down finally free of all this crap girls called make up. She looked at her reflection and started to laugh.<p>

"What am I doing?" she asked herself looking back at her reflection."This is soo not me." She laughed.  
>Then her chuckles turned into sobs and she began to cry again. This time real tears not black make up stained tears. She gripped the sink and hunched over.<p>

"No." she said her knuckles turning white. "I'm not going to cry." She chanted.

Wipping her face she took a step back and dropped her bag. She ripped her hair out of the now messy pony tail and quinced when hairs came along with it. She combed her hair with her fingers and pulled one side into a high pig tail. Pulling another rubberband from her wrist she did the same to the other. This is how she LOVED her hair next she fixed her bangs and wipped her dry tears off with her hoodie sleeve.

Oh how she missed her black coat.

She took a deep breath in and then out until she calmed herself down. She looked at herself in the mirror, eyes filled with her determination and soundness. Cupping her hand she walked back to the sink, turned on the water, only setting being freezing temperature, and slashed her face. She dried her face with her hoodied, grabbed her face, and walked back out.

She practically jumped in her skin when she saw none other than Cole sitting in seat drinking an ice coffee with a chunk of long hair was pulled upward into a ponly tail and a bit messy.

_He kinda looks like that purple Vocaloid, Gakupo._ Maka thought stifling a laugh.

"Took you a while." He stated not bothering to look back. He scensed her soul and already knew how she felt.

"Sorry." Maka said taking a seat across him. She crossed her arms and rest her head face down.

"Dont be." He said with a slurp. "Now my darling Sunflower, tell Cole what happened, da?"

Maka sighed. Russian accents aren't his thing. Probably never will be.

"Well after the show Damien asked me to eat with him and all-"

"and you said yes?" Cole interjected raising an eyebrow.

"As I was saying..." Maka said ignoring him. "I told him yes and we went. Then the waitress started flirting with him."

"Say what!"

"Look Cole" Maka said lifted her head slightly to look at him. "If you want me to continue you got to stop interupting me."

"Sorry, please continue." He said talking a sip of his coffee.

"Well like I said the waitress started flirting with him but he didnt flirt back."

"Sounds like Damien." Cole murmmured.

"Cole..."

"Sorry."

"Well when he droped me off he told me that being the guy he is. He wasnt going to flirt with someone since he was with out with me. I though that was sweet and all. So when he left I ran back after him and...well...kiss him."

"Ack!" Cole said choking on his coffee. "You kissed Damien!"

Maka put her head down, hiding her blush, and nodded.

"So why did you get into a fight wiht your partner?" Cole asked.

"Well he kind of...sorta...saw me kiss him..." Maka whispered.

"Oh dear." Cole said looking upward. He let a sigh out.

"That's awkward." he said.

"Yeah! It was! But then he started asking why I kissed him and all and I told him 'why not!'. I said that Damien was sweet and kind and everything! Then Soul had the balls to tell me that he KNEW Damien's 'type' and that all Damien wanted to do was get with someone! Ugh I got sooo pissed!" Maka took a deep breath in after her rant.

"He seriously said that!" Cole asked outraged.

"Yes! I swear! I just yelled back at him and threw him out of my room!"

"Well that's quite a pickle." he said. Maka didnt know how to answer that so she just put her head down.

"I feel like a bitch."

"Why's that?" Cole responded.

"I'm just running away from my problems instead of taking them head on like I used to." Maka said face down. "I'm becoming like one of those whiney bitchy love sick girls that cry for everything that doesn't go their way!"

Cole stayed silent.

"I just...I just...don't know" Maka said tears were forming in her eyes but she REFUSED to go there again.

"It's alright to want to be loved, Maka." Cole said softly."Everyone wants to be loved and yes, at some point Love will be the bitch or bastard that he or she is and throw us around like nothing. But we must be able to overcome that."Cole said taking Maka's hand gently.

"Sometime's tears help." Cole added rubbing his thumb over her hand in a comforting way.

"Tears show weakness." Maka responded.

BANG!

"OW!" Maka cringed grabbing her now aching head.

"What the hell Cole!" Maka yelled looking at the culprit.

"Sheesh Maka." Cole said hands flailing in the air. "You are a teenage girl not a grown man! It is alright to cry every now and then! People won't judge you! The worst they can think is that your boyfriend broke up with you or that your on your period!"

That the got the workers attention.

"Shh Cole! Keep it down!" Maka half yelled.

"No I will not 'keep it down'! Maka you are just a person! Taking all this stress, that will sooner or later cause wrinkles on the pretty young skin, or it will push you over the edge!" He said before falling back into his seat. He took her hand again and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Maka you just a person. A person who has friends that care." He kissed her hand gently then set it down. "And I know that they are more than willing to help."

Maka looked at him and the small that graced his lips. She lowered her head let out a smile.

"Thanks so much Cole." Maka whispered this time a tear escaped. Cole whiped it off her cheek and rubbed it on her sleeve.

"Another for your collection there." was all he said. Maka raised an eyebrow and looked at her was right you could almost see small stains from all the tears she wiped off.

"I think it's time we get going." He stated getting up. "We've already given a show to the workers." As he said the workers were looking at them quite intently probably wondering what was going on.

"Yeah Gakupo, lets go." Maka laughed.

"Excuse me?" Cole said taken back.

"What?" Maka shrugged opening in the door for him.

"Did you just call me after that Purple Vocaloid, Gakupo Kamui?" he asked seeming insulted.

"Yeah...What you dont like it? I can always call you another character's name." Maka said as they walked towards Cole's car.

"Like?" Cole asked.

"Hmmm...Ayame from Fruits Basket, Undertaker 'cause of the hair or Grell cause of personalitly from Black Butler, Gakupo from Vocaloid, well thats all I can think of a the moment."

"Really Grell?" Cole asked.

"Yup!" Maka chirped then it hit her.

"Wait are you an Otaku?" Maka asked. He seemed to know all of these things so that must mean he liked anime or something.

Though Cole didn't seem like he was going to answer the question.

* * *

><p><strong>Cole is a closet otaku.<strong>

**I'm thinking about making a chapter where Cole (an otaku) and Jack (a gamer) drag Maka and Damien (with the original Soul Eater gang following and being creepers) to a convention. Of coarse Maka will be dressed up or something.**

**AND I STILL NEED TO MAKE THE CHAPTER WITH THE WEDDING AND THE CHAPTER WITH THE UGLY PERVERT CREEPER GUY DUDE. (not asura fyi)  
>Maybe the creeper chapter with be along with the convenvtion chapter. epic spelling fail. <strong>

**Oh and I been thing (yay more thinking) that I will probably making a double ending sort of thing. One end with DamienXMaka and the out SoMa. Since some of you guys like both pairs *cough*morelikeDamienthough*cough***

**Wow that was wierd.**

**Originally I thought up Cole's character from looking at Ayame from Fruits Basket. I mean think about it. There like twins :D**

**So I used this on NotePad soooo sorry for the mistakes. **

**Review Pleaz!**

**Oh and If you can think any other characters that remind you of Cole add that in the review. I need a good laugh tomarrow. (I HAVE FRUKING STAAR EXAMS!)**

**Soo Yeah Review!**


	23. PLEASE READ

**I am pissed.**

**I bet you are too. I am soryy for the no recent update. I haven't been on this site for a while and shit happened.**

**I failed geometry and had to go to summer school then I failed EOC so I had to take classes on that and then retest.**

**I HATE FUCKING REALITY! :I**

**Anywho reason for this.**

**A story of mine has been fucking stolen or copied or remade or plagerized (sp?)**

**My _SoMa 10 words or less_ kinda thing.**

**I logged in today (after a long time) and went to read some Homestuck fanfics for a bit of inspiration and romance to get to work on mine. I got ideas but I need a few more.**

**So yeah I was looking at some John/Vriska stuff. ((I like that pairing somewhat))**

**And I see a 10 words or less one and was like 'OO~ Interesting~"**

**I started reading it and ITS FUCKING THE SAME.**

**I not fucking joking its word for word except of Soul and Maka its fucking John and Vriska.**

**This person just changed like one and a few words but other than that ITS THE SAME!**

**I was stunned.**

**Really? I have to deal with this playgerizing bullshit here?**

**I really love you guys for reading my stories but really?**

**Wow.**

**Ugh. I really don't need drama here and I didn't review on that fic I just left it at that. I dont need to have a fight here.**

**So I just wanted to ask you guys if you ever see something like this and someone copying my stories and just switching things around please notify me.**

**Really. I know I dont update as often and maybe this is asking a bit too much but really someone taking and copying your story is the worst a author can experience.**

**I really hope this person see's this and knows I am on to them. I checked them out to make sure they didn't do it with another one of my stories. But no they didn't. **

**Then I thought 'maybe a coinsidence?' but I saw they also had a Soul Eater story so that couldnt be it. It was 95% pretty much word for word. **

**Just really guys? **

**Ugh.**

**On another note I am really sorry if you thought this was a update I promise I will soon enough. Chapter is almost done. I SWEAR!**

**Though I think my computer caught another virus because a window just popped up with the virus danger thing. I pray there isnt I really don't need another trip to best buy again.**

**Well, sorry for rant but I'm just pissed that this happened.**

**I hope to post an update soon and thanks again for following my stories and reviewing. :3**

**With much love, Progota.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay! As promised an update!**

**Yay party of here! Party over there! Heres the fucking story! :D  
><strong>

**Yeah.**

**Anyway! Thanks for your support on my previous author notes on the story that was stolen. After I posted it the person apologized and deleted the story so everything alright. :3**

**Other than that alot of people have been giving me ideas and stuff like that. But CHILL guys I have already forshadowed alot of stuff here thats gonna take some time!  
>1) Cole's cousins wedding with an OC i promised a friend here.<br>2) The anime convention that i have an idea for but slightly not sure  
>3) The pervy kishin guy!<strong>

**Thats alot and I still gotta type and this is a busy month!**

**So Yeah! **

**Speaking of conventions I'm going to one myself tomarrow (Friday 8/10/12). _San Japan _people! I am excited.  
>Its like of the biggest in San Antonio and I am pumped! Armstrongs and Winry's VA from FMA are going to be there. Ox Fords also but I dont have anything for him to sigh so sorry...<strong>

**Either way I'm going to be in a car for several hours drivng there tomarrow and won't make it till real late. I'm going Saturday and Sunday though.  
>Saturday I will be Konata from LuckyStar with my anime shoes :3 and Sunday its Eruka Frog with my mini Tadpole Jackson. Omg the cosplay was alot of work for me for Eruka but I'm quite please with it :D<strong>

**So I'm going to be out the whole weekend and will probably update next week. Hopefully.**

**Well i've kept you here for a while. **

**Enjoy the update darlings~**

* * *

><p>Maka and Damien sat comfortably on the couch. As cheesy as it maybe Damien let out a yawn and extending his arm over Maka. Through the corner of his eye looked at Maka who smiled and snuggled into him.<p>

They both were watching a RomCom picked by Maka and sat contently as the kissing seen came up. Maka and Damien suddently turned to face eachother a burning in both their eyes.

"Maka I have something to tell you!" Damien said as he cupped her face gently but swiftly.

"You do? I do too." she said as her face dusted with blush and she looked sheeplishly to the side.

"Maka I love you!" he said tilting her head to they saw eye to eye.

"Oh Damien I love you too!" She said as they bothed leaned in slowly.

"Be my weapon partner?" She breathed as thier lips were only centimeters away.

"Forever..." He responed as he gently leaned in and -

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Soul screamed as he shot out of bed. He quickly huffed trying to regain his breath.

"What a nightmare!" he said brows furrowed and breath still iratic. He gently placed a hand on his heart and ran other through his hair. He was covered in sweat.

"It felt to real though." He sighed and plopped back onto his bed. Slowly he checked the time only to sigh in irritation. It was already time for school and that was the lst thing he wanted to do.

Taking all the strength he could muster he jumped out of bed clutching his still fast beating heart.

[Line]

"Maka~ Maka~ Wakey Wakey Maka~" Cole sang dancing around and flinging the curtains open like Cinderella. Though it seemed like the evil step sister was one minute away from killing the beautiful princess(?).

"What Cole?"Maka mumbled from under the cover. Her voice horse from crying and her eyes bunched up from the sudden intursion on light.

"Its time to get ready for school! Wouldn't want to be late!" He said ripping the covers off her small body.

"Ugh I don't wanna..." She groaned getting in a fetal position in vain. She covered her head with a pillow to block out the sun.

"Well then Maka you've forced me to do this!" he said grabbing her ankles and giving a firm pull, but not before Maka latched onto to the bars of Cole's head board. It just resulted in banging against the wall.

"So stubborn!" he commented "Come on! Let go!" He kept pulling as her grip hardened.

"noooooooooooooooooo" Maka moaned as she dug her head into the pillows.

"Fine! I guess I need some reinforcements!" He left the room and soon the apartment. Maka zoned in and when nothing was heard continued her sleep. That is until the door was nearly kicked off the henges and a loud "Wakey wakey rocker chic-ey!" was heard.

_What is it with the stupid 'wakey wakey' crap around here?_ Maka noted in her head.

Damien shook his head.

"On the count of three we haul her?" Damien asked as they looked at eachother.

Each boy grabbed a hold of Maka's ankles and gripped them hard.

"THREE!" they pulled as Maka flung out of bed with a yelp and knocked Jack off his feet in to straddling position.

"Well Maka! I'd never!" he said dramatically send her a kiss and wink.

"Ugh yuck." Maka cringed shoving her foot in his face.

"Alright alright I was just joking!" He said trying to shove her off. She stuck her tounge out and got up from his lap and jumped on the bed once more.

"This is much more comfortable." she smiled. As the guys groaned. Great now they had to re-do that all over again.

"Maka, you need to get ready for school." Damien commented sitting next to her.

"School's the last thing on my mind right now." She commented "Plus Soul's probably going to be on my case most of the day." She sighed.

"Running away isn't going to help, ya know." Damien spoke.

"Well why don'tcha hang out with your other friends instead of Mr. Lab Rat?" Jack said as he slug his arms and linked them together in the back.

"Lab Rat?" Maka asked raising her head to look at him.

"Yeah aren't the rats they use in science all white and red eyed and shit?" He asked looking at Cole.

"I never thought of that! Wow Jack smart thinking!" Cole clapped.

"There called Albinos, dumbass." Damien commented. Maka rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well if I'm going to school someone's gotta drive me and I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"NONSENSE!" Cole smiled. "I'll take you! It's been a while since I've seen Lord Death and Spirit." He smiled.

"Oh Senpai~" He wiggled his eyebrows and walked out the door while Maka stayed silent. Her face held a confused look and she tried to understand that last part.

"Your Death Scythes daughter, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?"

"..." Damien stayed silent before shoot a look at Jake. "Should we tell her?"

"Nah! It'll be funny for her to see herself." He chuckled before slapping his knee and walking out the door.

"I wanna ask but..." Maka sat up and looked at Damien.

"You'll see soon. I'm sure you will." He patted her back and walked out aswell. Maka sighed and got up to get ready. Pulling out some shorts and a loose blouse she walked into the restroon and got ready.

"Maka! 10 minutes and we have to leave!" Cole called out. Maka sighed pulling her hair into pony tails and puckering her lips .

"Looking good~" She laughed before switching the light off and walking out. She sat at the table and slipped her boots on.

"Ready?" Cole asked as he handed her a coffee thermus and a peice of toast.

"Yup lets go." Maka said swinging yuki over her shoulder and taking a swig of coffee.

* * *

><p>Now both sat in Cole's car with the windows open. Maka occaisionally fixing her bangs as they flapped in her face fustraitingly. She tapped her finger against slit that the window rolled in out from.<p>

It wasn't long till they reached the school ad caught the attention of almost anyone.I mean you riding a pretty awesome car that seemed to shine more than Cole's hair. Maka got out and walked to the front of the car waiting for Cole to join her.

"We're making quite the scene." Maka laughed as Cole walked by her side.

"Well might as well look good while doing it!" he chuckled and interlocked there arms much like a Dad would to to a bride on there way down to the alter.

Speaking of which.

"Hey Cole? Your cousins wedding is in two days right?" Maka asked as they walked to Lord Death Room.

"Oh Yes! She's been a bit on the fence lately. Calling me real late and all that but she's real happy." He smiled.

"That must be nice." Maka commented with a smile.

"It most definetly is!" He sang. "I actually went to go see her not to long ago and her dress was gorgeous! We were able to find one that suited her body perfectly!"

Maka smiled at his entusiasm.

"Oh have you found a dress too?" Cole asked.

"No, I haven't gone shopping but I might go today." Maka explained as they reached the door.

"OO~ Take me with you!" He said happily.

"Maybe..." Maka said shiftily. She knew this would end up in disaster.

"Lord Death can see you now."

Maka and Cole strolled in happily just as the previous student to tallk to Lord Death strolled by.

"Le gasp! Maka I love your shirt!" Yuri, as Maka recalled, said. She squshed her lips and gushed over Maka's lovely attire. She was quite the interesting soul if Maka remembered correctly. She also had a twin sister but they were faternal kinda like Liz and Patty. Yuri was the gothic/punk one with the the happy go lucky attitude and her sister was the colorful one with the I-could-care-less attitude. Twins but nothing alike. They didn't even look alike. Yuri was tanned with short black hair with neon blue highlights and Yuki was somewhat pale with long orangeish hair,purple tips at the end.

"Maka! Your outfit! Where?" She asked. Maka smiled nervously under her gaze as she frantically looked over her taking in every detail of her outfit.

"There's this small Vinage store at the mall." Maka said.

"Lil' Cals? I always go there! Yuki doesn't like it much but they have killer punk styles!" She giggled. "But I've never seen these before?"

"I found them at the bottom of the sale's bin at the back." She explained.

"No wonder! I always look at the new stuff in the front! Oh shucks I gotta start paying more attention." She pouted causing Cole to chuckle.

"Well I got to go to class. See Maka"-she noticed Cole around this time-" and Guy I don't know!" And with that she left.

"Quite the interesting charcter there." Cole commented.

"Yeah," Maka smiled "she's a nice girl. Real popular with the guys though she's got a boyfriend."

"I bet you are too~" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No not as much as her! Stop it with the eye brows!" Maka gigled and stapped (not hard) his face away.

"Ah Maka! What do I own the pleasure!" Lord Death clapped his hands his voice carried a happy tune.

"I brought a friend who'd liked to see you." Maka smiled as Cole stepped up on the platform.

"Good day Lord Death, Such a pleasure to be in your presence." He smiled while taking a short bow much like a butler.

Okay- Maka thought- Who the fuck is this pim and proper dude.

"Nicholis! So nice to see you!" Lord Death said as he gave him patt on the back.

"MAKA PAPA LOVES YOU!"

"Oh no..." Maka said stepping out of the way as Spirit went face first on the floor.

"Senpai!" Cole cried and fell to get him. "Senpai are you alright? Speak to me!"

Okay what...?

"HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU!" Spirit gasped as he shot up and hid behind Maka.

"Senpai!" Cole said outstreatching his arms and reaching for Spirit though he blocked using Maka as a human sheild.

"Maka get out of the way!" Cole said trying to throw himself at Spirit.

"Ah I see your love for Spirit senpai still resides." Lord Death laughed.

"Dear lord, is this what Damien was talking about..."Maka muttered to herself before shaking her head.

"Senpai!"

"NO GET AWAY!" and with that Spirit sprinted out of the room Cole following close behind.

"So whatcha here for Maka?" Lord Death asked.

"I missed school yesturday and need to know if there were any news about our mission this friday." Maka explained.

"Ah. Well I still haven't called the group in but the kishin has been spotted a few more times. Though he hasn't killed anyone in awhile he's still a great risk."

"Has the date been changed or are we still going after him on friday?" Maka asked.

"No everything is as it was. Nothing other than that has changed." He explained. "Now I hope you tell the others on this new information. Make's my job a little easier." he chuckled.

"Will do Lord Death." Maka smiled.

"Okay then your excused! Get to class now, wouldn't want to be late." He said guiding her down the platform.

"Thanks!" Maka smiled before exiting the room and greeting Azusa who scowled in return.

"Senpai!" Cole yelled still chasing Spirit. Maka looked at the scene wierdly. Before shaking her head.

"Idiots." She and Azusa muttered under thier breaths before turning to eachother.

"Get to class, Albarn. I'll deal with these idiots."

Maka smiled before walking down the hallways.

_What time is it? _

Taking a look at her watch she sighed.

_Bearly 7:50? I got 10 minutes to kill._

Looking around she decided to walk around and just admire the many paintings on the wall. Perfectly symmertical of course, Kid made sure of that.

_In fact._

Maka smiled deviously.

_This might be entertaining..._

She slowly crept up to one of the paintings and with her index finger slowly and gently pushed it slightly.

* * *

><p>Kid jumped in his chair with a sudden chill and shudder.<p>

"Kid something the matter?" Liz asked looking at him nail polish in hand.

"I dont know exactly but I feel a horrible disturbence." He said looking around.

"Like a kishin is near by?" Patty asked turning her head curiously.

"No like something is definetly not symmetrical." He continued to look around his leg jumping in uneasyness. ((?))

"Really Kid?" Liz huffed. He was definetly losing it. "Its probably nothing."

"Nothing!Nothing!Nothing!~" Patty sang.

"I'm going off to investigate!" He shot up off his seat and proceeded to the door.

"Kid! Class begins in like 7 minutes!" Liz shouted.

"Not symmetical!" Kid shouted back.

* * *

><p>Maka frowned. She's already moved 9 paintings, and unsymmetrical number she noted, and nothings happend.<p>

She shrugged. Well what did she expect Kid chasing after her screaming about how it was all unsymmetical!

"NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Her eyes widened as she moved her 10th painting and turned around.

"MAKA HOW COULD YOU!" He said just the sight of the moved painting brought tears to his eyes. She tried her best not to laugh before bolting out of there. Expecting him to stop and fix the painting he ran after her.  
>"GET BACK HERE!"<p>

Holy shit all hell broke loose. Maka began laughing hard as she tried to avoid Kid. Though slowly she was slower laughing and trying to catch her breath from running at the same time. Her eyes shut from laughing hard.

She turned a corner and opened her eyes trying to find a way to loose him before she spotted the last thing on her mind.

Soul.

Her eyes widened as she was past him and a blabbering Tiffany. There eyes locked and emotions flew through them.

"MAKA!" She snapped out of it before turning back to look at the small space between her and Kid.

"Shit." she cursed under her breath before she pushed her body to run faster accidently tripping over her feet. Kid immidiatly braked in order not to tumle over her.

"Ma-!" Soul began before a flash of blue was seen and Maka wasn't there anymore and Kid fell foward from stopping too suddently.

"-ka..." Soul looked around obviously confused.

"Ugh...symmetry..."Kid muttered in pain.

"Hahaha Imma borrow her for a while! Hope you don't mind!" Someone giggled.

"Uhhh SOUL! I'm, like, talking here! Listen!" Tiffany said tugging Soul's arm roughly.

Soul just ingnored her and looked around.

_What the hell just happened...again?_

* * *

><p><strong>Umm...There was something else...<strong>

**OH!**

**My birthday was a like 2-3 weeks ago (Imma Cancer :3) and this is super late and all I wanted to make a contest.**

_**FREE ONE-SHOT TO THE PERSON WHO GUESSES MY AGE RIGHT!  
>:D<strong>_

**_Rules:_  
><em>Just don't be all I think your in between the ages of 11-18<em>. **

**No dont do that.**

**I want a real answer like. "I think your 16." or something like that. (btw 16 isnt my real age :P...or is it ;D)  
>Well see...<strong>

**To the winners you just tell me what you'd like (angst,fluff,LEMON?) and I'll whip you up a one-shot :D  
>Pairing can me DamienXMaka, SoMa, KidMa, AsuraXMaka, HELL EVEN COLEXMAKA OR JACKXMAKA ( -leik this one)! <strong>

**SO MUCH MAKA! Well I see about other pairings depends on what you want. :P**

**I want to see who can guess my age right just by reading my stories. XD**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE!**

**I must explain this because some people didnt get it.**

**THIS STORY WILL HAVE _TWO I MEAN TWO! _ENDINGS!**

**ONE WILL BE A SOMA ENDING!**

**THE OTHER WILL BE DAMIENXMAKA ENDING!**

**So you can choose who you want Maka to end up with. :)**

**Okay now that I've explained that I'm tired.**

**Need to rest for the drive tomarrow. :3 **

**Heey if any of you actually go to San Japan and see me around don't be afraid to say 'hi' or scold me for never updating! XDD**

**Love you guys and hope you review to let me know your still with me.**

**Bye :3 **


End file.
